Shades of Love
by Juliette Taylor
Summary: "There are always people in your life, you'd give anything to be with them just for a moment longer" Damon and Elena have found their happily ever after but what happens when their daughter falls in love with someone they would never approve of? After all their love was passionate, adventurous, but also dangerous, what choices will be made? Read as a new love story unfolds.
1. Preface

**Preface**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Lillian Salvatore, my mother gifted me this journal on my 16_ _th_ _birthday and asked me to continue the family tradition on penning down thoughts and all the good memories as well as the downs of my life. She said her mother gave her a journal, who got a journal from her mother on their respective birthdays. This journal will be my best friend and even after some 30 years when I look back at what I have written it will be like reliving my life, page by page._

 _So, I guess this is how my story begins._

 _Lillian_

I close my journal and tucked it under my pillow and closed my eyes, drifting into a soundless sleep to the sound of rain softly tapping on my window.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stared at my face in the vanity mirror in front of me as I combed my long, wavy brunette hair with a silver hair brush. My usually light olive complexion looked pale as the white bay window on my left directly welcomed the bright sun light inside my room.

There were several photographs on my vanity mirror, with my gorgeous mom – Elena Gilbert, my _eternal stud_ father as he calls himself – Damon Salvatore, my handsome brother – Stefan Salvatore, named after our uncle, whom we never met but have heard a lot about him; I, myself, was named after our grandmother. Then there were photographs with Uncle Jeremy and his family, who we don't see anymore since they are in London now; Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Enzo, mom and dad's best friends, their family; Aunt Caroline and her family including her surrogate daughters – whom we hardly meet too, maybe it is because they live across the country with Uncle Nik or Klaus.

Everyone I knew had a beautiful love story, my dad moved hell (literally) and earth to be with my mom, who was in deep slumber and Aunt Bonnie woke her up. Aunt Bonnie, being a witch, did everything in her power to get her love of the life back from the dead quiet literally too! Aunt Caroline and Uncle Stefan were married after a beautiful friendship that turned to so much more but sadly their epic love ended not long after their wedding, when Uncle Stefan gave up his life to save my dad. Nonetheless, Aunt Caroline found happiness, peace and love with her now husband Klaus. She kept running from her feeling but he kept his promise of being Aunt Caroline's last love – _no matter how long it too_ , which was quite long.

If I ever spoke about all this to anyone they would believe the love story part of course but the rest – I am pretty sure they would laugh in my face and I would have done that too had I not witness the whole witchcraft, vampire, werewolf, hunter things right in front of my eyes!

My family was not the usual family – I am the part of a world which no one believes in. Mystic Falls is the quiet, little town where nothing bad ever happens, let alone something supernatural but once this place crawled with supernatural and I wonder how exciting that would be! Mom argues against it; she believes it to be dangerous for us kids.

Anyways, I kept my brush back on the white vanity table and got up from the vanity stood. I was wearing a crimson colour sweetheart neck dress with quarter sleeves black demin jacket over it and black ankle boots.

The first day of 11th grade, everything was going to be so great! Aunt Bonnie's daughter Olivia was in my grade too and like mother like daughter we were best friends, we did not need a whole lot of people when we were together. She was my human diary and I was her, we shared _everything_.

I picked up my black tote backpack, and threw in the books from my bed inside and hung it over both my shoulders. I threw a last glance at myself, I had my dad's intense blue eyes with long lashes and everyone said it was the best feature in my whole face; anyways, I walked out of my room to the kitchen. My dad had rebuilt the house the old Gilbert house for my mom in the exact way it was before it got burnt down and my mom loved it.

I watched from the doorway as my dad cooked, my mom did not knew how to cook, she tried to learn but always failed miserably, my dad was wearing his usual black quarter sleeves t shirt and jeans and my mom who was in her doctor clothes, was laughing, probably at a joke that he cracked. "Good morning" I announced as I took my seat. "Good morning sweetheart" my dad turned around with a smile, "Did you sleep well?" my mom asked as she kissed my cheek and I kissed back "Yes".

My dad served me a plate with French toast and a glass of milk "Are you excited?" he clearly sounded more excited than me! "Yes I am! This year is going to be great, I just know it" I exclaimed, "I bet it will be" he kissed the top of my head.

I took the first bite of my breakfast, "Dad it's delicious, as always" I smiled and he smirked back. "You have everything, right?" my mom asked, "Yes, only I don't have any money" I told her before taking another bite of my meal. "Hold on" dad pulled out his and handed me a $ 100 bill, "Damon" my mom exclaimed, "Relax, it is her first day" dad shook his head. I gladly kept the $100 bill in my purse, subtly. "You are spoiling her" mom complaint as she frowned, "no, I dot on her, there is a difference" dad grinned at my mom and she had could not help but give in, she finally smiled.

"Speaking of, where is Stefan?" I asked, "He had an early football practice, so he left" mom told me, "Okay" after which I ate in silence.

Just as I kept my plate and glass in the sink I heard a car honk outside my house. "That must be Olivia" I said before hanging my backpack over my shoulders. My mom and dad walked me to the front porch, "Hey Lilly" Olivia exclaimed from the rolled down window of her car. She was the perfect half of her mom and dad, while she had her mom's dark hair and brown skin, she had her dad's dark eyes and strong jaw line. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore" she waved to my parents with a grin, "She seems super excited" my dad mumbled as he smiled at her and waved, "Hello Olivia" my mom waved too with a smile. I turned to my parents and each kissed me before wishing me luck for my new year in school, I then ran off to Olivia and she drove off, as my home disappeared in the rear-view mirror.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys,**

 **I wrote after so long, and it feels good to be writing again. The chapters will be updated on every Sunday, till then enjoy as the story unfolds and don't forget to write a review for this chapter. It makes my day to read all your encouraging remarks and criticism.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **-JT**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How do you think this school year is going to be?" I asked Olivia, I was hoping for her to predict something good, she has to be a witch and a psychic, right? "Are you subtly asking me to use my psychic powers?" she smirked as she looked at me from the corner of her eye, "Is that bad?" I was caught guilty, "No" she chuckled, "I predict, this year is going to be great and you are going to be beyond happy!" she showed me her pearly white teeth and then looked straight ahead as she drove us to the school. "I hope it is, Olivia, and I hope it is awesome for both of us" I smiled looking straight ahead, "I hope so too" she replied in an excited tone.

"What about Scott Donavan? Do you guys still talk?" Olivia asked me, he was Mayor Matt Donavan's son, who graduated with our mothers, "No, and anyways I don't think it was a good idea anyways" I shrugged looking at her, "I have to agree with you on that one" she nodded, "Scott is sweet and everything but…" I stopped and my gaze dropped to my hands in my lap, "But?" Olivia asked slowly, I looked up to her and said "I don't know, with him, everything is safe and steady but I don't want steady, I want passion, adventure and –" I stopped again, "and a love like your parents'" Olivia stole the words from my mouth, "Is that wrong?" I knitted my eyebrows together. "No, your parents' love is so beautiful, in fact all the couples we know, they have such a beautiful love story, such respect for each other and when you have such examples in front of you, your expectations have new standards, and I don't think it is wrong to have a high level of expectation, in fact it would have been wrong if you would have been happy to stay with just _anyone_ " Olivia always knew what to say, she was just as intelligent as her mom, and she could calm anyone down and put them in right state of mind just like her dad.

"Thanks Olivia" I smiled at her, "C'mon!" she chuckled again, "Isn't it amazing how people here don't even know that there are things that they cannot dream about?" I said excitedly as I watched people from my window, "I know right! I always think that too, but mom and dad always tell me that it is not as wonderful as it seems to us" Olivia had heard the same things from her parents too, "I don't know what can possibly more dangerous than they have already handled? Your mother has done so much! She saved both our dads and it is why we are here" I chuckled at the end, "Well, it did take a lot of while for her to turn my dad a human without killing your dad, since he was the cure and everything" Olivia stated as a matter-of-fact. She was right of course, Aunt Bonnie had searched the ends of world to know how to make another cure, she had said "It was made once, it could be made twice" and she did it!

"Your mom is the coolest witch I have ever heard of!" I exclaimed looking at her, "I wish to be at least a percent of her" Olivia's smile disappeared, "You know you will be" I told her shaking my head, "Can I be? She is still the strongest witch, the most powerful!" Olivia always wished for this, ever since she found out she was going to be a witch, "And you have her blood in your veins, you are a Bennett witch too, and you know what my parents say?" I started, "Bennett witches are the strongest, most selfless, and just wonderful" I breathed.

"That makes it even more challenging" Olivia said, "Well, you will see what I am talking about" I stated in a matter-of-fact voice too. "Aren't you the best?" she smiled, finally, "I guess I am" I grinned back. After that we talked about our summer break till we reached the school parking lot.

There it was ' _Mystic Falls High School_ ', the huge building was filling in with students, all of whom we knew since our childhood, many of these students were children of the graduates whom our mothers graduated with, or whom our parents knew. Even Aunt Caroline's daughters graduated from here.

Olivia parked her Audi Q7 car in her usual parking spot, I picked up my backpack and we both got out of the car at the same time. I looked at the campus in front of me and sighed. I heard the beep sound as Olivia locked her car.

We both walked to the front of the car and then looked at each other. "This is it!" she exclaimed, "I hope there are some new hot guys here" clearly she could not contain her excitement anymore. "Olivia!" I laughed at her, "Well you know it is either always the new guy or the best friend's brother" I could not help but laugh at her naïve remark! "That is not true, you know there is also best friend's boyfriend's best friend" I raised my eyebrows at her, "Well then hurry up, you are my best friend and you know…" she trailed off, as her eyes got fixed on something far away, or someone, her smile disappeared and her lips parted a little.

I tried to follow her gaze but I could not pin point anything unusual. Everything seemed the same, nothing out of ordinary. "Olivia?" I turned my attention back to her, she shook her head once and she was back, "Yeah?" she smiled, "Is there something wrong?" I knitted my eyebrows together. "No, I thought I felt something, it is nothing" she shook her head and smiled, "Are you sure?" I was not convinced, "Yes! Now come on" she held my hand and dragged me inside.

We walked to our lockers and met our friends, there were 4 of them Keith Bradley, Jackson Muller, Emma Davis and Scott Donavan was there too. He was a very handsome boy, tall and athletic since he was on the football team and he had his father's baby blue eyes and his blond hair, he had a beautiful smile that was heart-warming and he always wore a button down shirt with rolled up sleeves with jeans and a pair of sneakers. "Hey" he whispered to me, "Hi" I replied with a smile, "How was your summer break?" he asked me politely, "It was good, how about you?" I instantly knew it was the wrong question. "It was alright but I hoped I would get to talk to you more, you know with everything that happened before summer break" How would I ever tell Scott? "Scott" I sighed as I looked at my feet, "It's alright Lilly, I know" he sounded – sad. Why did he had to like me? We were such good friends when we were younger, and those four weeks ruined everything! I looked up to Scott and he had already looked away, why did everything have to be so complicated?

I looked at Olivia who knew exactly what to do. "Guys!" she said loudly for the whole chattering group to hear. "Do you know when is the back to school party?" she asked and I slowly moved away from Scott to stand beside Olivia. "This weekend probably" Keith Bradley said, he was a regular teenage boy in the drama club, I did not know him too well, he was Olivia's friend.

The bell rang, it was our English class and I was glad, I did not have to pretend anymore, or feel awkward every time Scott tried to steal a glance from me. "Let's go" I whispered to Olivia and she gave me a nod. The five of them talked to each other and I gave my one liner inputs in between but my mind was far off. I could not stop thinking about those four weeks.

Scott had kissed me for the first time and when I told my mom she was surprised; my dad was a little furious and my brother threatened to get him thrown out of the football team but I told them that I liked Scott too, my mom was doubtful since she asked me to think twice if I am confusion affection for liking. She was right in the end, I had a weird feeling every time I kissed Scott but I was too afraid to tell him. When I finally did it was horrible, Scott and I did not talk, somewhere at the back of my mind I was relieved but then it has hit me that it might ruin my mom's and his dad's friendship – thankfully it did not, apparently Scott had taken the blame on him and I felt more guilty, as if it was possible.

I stopped outside the classroom and let everyone else go in first, that way I would know where Scott was going to sit and I could sit somewhere else. When I entered the classroom, I looked at my left towards all the benches and the first face I saw was of a new guy sitting in the last bench, I could not take my eyes off him, he looked straight into my eyes too, I saw the beautiful green eyes and dark lashes but they were cold, then how did they appear so beautiful to me? his lips were set in a straight line and his strong jawline was tight, his face was perfectly symmetrical, he was the most handsome guy I had seen. He had dark brown hair, ruffled, and short, his athletic hands were set on the table and he wore a ring in his left hand middle finger, it appeared as if he was not breathing. I could not look away, I felt as if he had compelled me to look at him, but he freed me as soon as he looked away from me with an irritated look on his face, was he irritated from me?

I looked away too and tried to search for a bench, away from Scott, who was looking at me, he was sitting diagonally from this new guy but in the second row from the front. I had to sit diagonally to the new guy on his right, just a row ahead of him. If it was not awkward already, both the new guy and Scott kept looking my way, and I could not look at either of them, although I wanted to look at the new guy.

Mr. Davis, Emma's father, our English teacher entered the classroom and kept his books on the table. He was probably the coolest teacher I knew in the entire school. He looked in his late 30s, Emma had his light brown hair and olive complexion, Mr. Davis always wore a former shirt, tie, pants and shoes. "Hello class, welcome back" he said cheerfully, "Good morning Mr. Davis" I joined in with the whole class. From the corner of my eye, I saw the new guy was still sitting in the same way.

"I believe we have a new student with us" Mr. Davis and the whole class turned towards the new guy, I did too but only a few seconds late. He was smiling now, he looked at ease, even more handsome. "What is your name son?" Mr. Davis moved away from his table towards him, "Kaleb Walters" the new guy replied with a smile, "Any relations with the founding families here?" Mr. Davis asked, as far as I remembered Brian Walters was the last founding family member that was murdered and the line ended there, "Yes" Kaleb said quietly, "Well, I hope you have a good time in this school Kaleb" Mr. Davis smiled back and turned back to his table.

Kaleb, what an interesting name.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the class ended I packed my bag and got up from my seat, I waited for Olivia to get up too so that we could go to our next class. "Excuse me" I heard a deep voice near my ear, I quickly turned around to see the new guy – Kaleb standing there, but he did not have a smile on his face or anything. My heart skipped a beat at the closeness, but then I made way "Sorry" I mumbled, he considered my eyes and then gave me a small smile before walking away and my eyes followed him, I realized I had held my breath this whole while.

"Okay" Olivia brought me back to reality, and I looked at her, "What was that?" she smirked at me, "What?" I played innocent, "You are into him!" she squealed, "No I am not" I scoffed, "C'mon Lillian Salvatore, I know you" she rolled her eyes at me, "Shush, we have to go to the next class" I told her, "Yeah, let's hope he is in that class to" we started walking, and I hoped Olivia's words would come true.

"Do you remember Brian Walter's story?" I asked Olivia as we walked to our next class which was history, "The medical examiner that was murdered with a stake through his heart? Crazy Doctor Fell's ex-boyfriend?" she recalled perfectly, "Yes the one who died in 2010, and I thought his family line ended with him" I said more to myself, "Well" she said thoughtfully, "Everyone thought that" she nodded as she completed her sentence. "Then who is this Kaleb guy?" I asked Olivia, "Maybe some distant relative" she shrugged, "Huh, maybe" I pushed out my lower lip and nodded. Maybe I am reading too much in the situation, and Olivia is right.

When we made it to our next class, I almost happy danced. Kaleb was sitting there, and he was looking at the door, when I entered with Olivia he looked at me and I looked at him, he gave me a small smile and I smiled back before looking away. I looked at Olivia who was already smirking, I knew she was going to do something but I had not known she would do this.

She pulled me with her and made me sit on Kaleb's left, "What are you doing?" I whisper shouted at her, Kaleb chuckled and I turned to look at him but he was looking straight ahead, there is no way he heard me, "Just sit, okay?" Olivia whispered back to me. She turned around to see the seat on my left was already taken by Scott, I groaned inwardly, the seat in front of me and at my back was taken too. "Scott, move" she told him, "No" he chuckled, "C'mon dude!" Olivia wined, "Sit next to the new guy, that seat is empty" Scott looked over to the seat on Kaleb's right, "You are so going to pay for this Donavan" she threatened before turning towards that seat, he waved her bye.

"Olivia, wait" I got up, Scott and Kaleb looked at me too, "Take this seat" I told her, she understood I did not want to sit between Scott and Kaleb and she gave me an understanding nod.

I quickly walked over to Kaleb's right and took my seat while Olivia took my seat, she looked at Scott and rapidly raised her brows at him, making Kaleb and me chuckle. He looked over at me and asked "Do you want to swap places?" but before I could answer Ms. Cope entered the classroom and arranged her books on the table, many male students addressed her as _hot_ , she had a perfect hourglass figure and a beautiful smile, I guess that was enough to make her attractive, but add an olive complexion and blue eyes to her features and you have our Ms. Cope. I looked back at Kaleb and said "That's fine" with a smile, "Good morning Students" she smiled at the class, "Good morning Ms. Cope" the boys' voices were louder than the girls, I could not help but chuckle.

She turned to the black board and wrote ' _American Civil War_ ' in her clear handwriting. Everyone pulled out their books and pens, I could not find my pen, I shuffled through my bag but there was no pen, I swear I had just taken notes with a blue pen in the previous lecture, Ms. Cope had already started her lecture "Here" I heard Kaleb again, I looked up and he was offering me his pen. I considered for a minute and then took it with a smile and a "Thank you" he smiled back and turned his attention to the class. I tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled to myself before turning my attention to the class as well.

Olivia and I walked back to her car after the school ended, she wanted to ask me about Kaleb all the while but I told her to keep mum, what if someone heard us. Once we were in the car she attacked me with question related to him and it only stopped when my house was in view.

"I will see you tomorrow" I told her, we both hugged before I got out of the car. I waited on the front porch to wave her good bye before she drove off and then I rang the front door bell.

My dad opened the door with a huge grin, "Hello sunshine" he greeted me as I entered, "How was your school?" we made our way to the living room where mom was already waiting for us. We both settled down on the couch with mom. "It was good, there is this new guy in the school" my mom smirked at me, "No – it is important because I want to ask you something" I clarified before they could jump to any conclusions, "What is it?" mom was still smiling, "Brian Walters died in 2010, right?" I asked them and they both nodded, "The stake through the heart guy, Sherriff Forbes investigated the case?" I wanted to be sure, "Yes but why is that important?" dad asked me, "His family line ended with him" I stated and they both nodded, still confused.

"The new guy in school, his name is Kaleb – Walters" I told them, "Must be a distant relative" my dad shrugged, "Did Brian Walters _had_ a distant relative?" I raised my eyebrow at him, my parents looked at each other in disbelief and shock.

"Honey, did you talk to him?" mom asked me seriously, "Yeah – a little" I replied honestly, "Don't – talk to him" dad was firm at first but then trailed off to being soft, "Just listen to your daddy until we tell you otherwise" mom kept her hand on my hand and I nodded. What was wrong with Kaleb Walters?

 **A/N: Hey all,**

 **A huge shout out to Jairem for the review! It made my day when I read it. I hope all of you also leave a review and let me know your opinions, ideas, thoughts. The next chapter will be uploaded on next Sunday though it might take sometime since I have my exams this week. Anyways, hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story, please leave a review and visit my profile for other stories. Thank you!**

 **-JT**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Olivia and I walked to our lockers I told her all about what mom and dad said last night, she gave me a shocking news too. "Lilly I think there is something seriously wrong with Kaleb" She had started, I knitted my brows together in confusion. "My parents too stopped us from talking to him – well my mom did, but my dad supported" she was looking right into my eyes. If Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Enzo are stopping us along with my parents, then there is something seriously wrong. "Then it is decided, we will not talk to him" I nodded as I spoke.

"The problem is we practically sit on his each side in history – our next class" Olivia threw her hands in air. "I will swipe places with him" I shrugged, "What if he tries to talk to you?" She asked me, "Then you keep me busy till he gets the signal" I replied after a pause. "Alright" Olivia sounded a little unsure but then gave in "Alright then."

We reached our lockers, her locker was on the opposite wall to mine, hence we had to part for a while. I turned to look on my right and leaving three lockers from mine was standing the guy I was desperately trying to avoid – Kaleb Walters. He was taking his books out slowly, seems like he had not made friends.

I had almost torn my gaze from his face, he was brooding, but I don't know why; his head shot up and I froze, he turned to look at me, as if he knew I was already looking. I could not tear my gaze from his eyes now, and he did not look away either, I blinked slowly but never took my eyes off his eyes. In the next second I felt a hand on my shoulder and reluctantly I looked to see Olivia giving me a shook, subtly.

I gave her a nod and I closed my locker. We had to walk to our class, it was in Kaleb's direction. I kept looking at Olivia who was talking about something I could not focus on because I was hypervigilant that Kaleb was looking at me; obviously, I was not looking directly towards him but I was still looking from the corner of my eyes, his face still set in a brooding expression.

Just when we were about to reach where Kaleb was standing my heart started to sped up which every step I took towards Kaleb.

The main door of the building opened in front of us as a loud group of boys emerged who had apparently came back from the football practice, the door was not far away from us and the strong wind that entered the building with the boys softly lifted my hair as soon as I was next to Kaleb.

My long, wavy, chocolate brown hair were softly lifted by the strong wind and landed on Kaleb's face and shoulder I assumed. I heard him take a sharp breath as we passed him and I knew he turned around in my direction, it felt as if everything moved in slow motion.

When we reached the corner of the hallway to ascend the stairs for first floor I allowed myself to give a glance in Kaleb's direction. His cold yet beautiful eyes were fixed in my direction and I almost melted in those deep green eyes. His angular brows were creased together and it looked as if he was not breathing.

Once I was away from Kaleb, I could concentrate on what Olivia was saying, she was talking about someone, "I swear if Donavan does anything stupid today I will roast him" she was furious, but why? What had Scott done? Obviously, I could not ask her, it would make her even more upset. "I mean it is so weird the thing he does with his eyes" she pointed towards her own eyes and I nodded but I had no idea what eye thing? "Anyways, you tell me, what do you think?" she had me there, I bit my lower lip nervously before saying "About?" I hope that saves me, "The whole Scott is in love with Lillian thing" she threw her hands in the air dramatically and rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"I don't think he is _in love_ with me" I shook my head, "Okay, maybe I was over dramatic but he likes you, do you like him?" she was suddenly serious, "No" I said defensively, "Lilly, he would not stop trying" she shrugged, "I made it abundantly clear that I am not interested" I told her as I hugged my books close to my chest.

"Well, forget him" why was she so furious suddenly? I could not ask her because we were in the doorway of our class. I noticed that Scott was already seated, just like yesterday and so was Kaleb. How did he reach here so fast? Were we walking so slow? Did he have some secret passage here? I mean okay he could have taken the staircase on the other end of the hallway but that would mean more walking, so how did he reach here before us?

Olivia and I took our seats on either side of Kaleb and he first gave Olivia a small smile, who smiled back at him and then avoided Scott. Kaleb then looked over at me while I settled in my seat, he smiled at me too and I smiled back.

Ms. Cope entered the classroom and the class was immediately quiet. She looked a little confused as she said "Alright class, I want you to find partners, the one sitting next to you and I am going to give you a project" I instinctively turned to my right and saw the girls next to me were animatedly talking, the blood drained from my face as I realized that my partner was going to be Kaleb.

I looked at him and he was already smiling at me. I looked over to Olivia, who I honestly thought was going to burst from anger. She was partners with Scott, at the moment, her least favourite person, I could not help but chuckle.

Ms. Cope told us that we were going to make a project on one of the battles that happened in the Civil War, now, we would choose the battle ourselves, with our partner's consent, of course, she gave us 15 minutes to think before we could announce our topics, of course there were 50 major battles so none of the topics could be repeated. The negative of sitting in the last row was that now we had to keep our options open.

I turned to Kaleb and waited for him to speak, "Which battle do you want to work on?" he asked me, I thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Battle of Wilson's Creek, maybe" I was unsure, but a smirk appeared on Kaleb's face, "What?" I could not help but smile and ask, "I was hoping you would choose that" he looked at his hands, his smile never disappearing. "Why?" I asked him, "I like to believe I have ample of knowledge about it" he told me and then looked up, his smile was gone now and it was replaced by cold expressions again.

"Oh" was all that escaped from my lips.

When the time was up, both of us straightened up and Ms. Cope said "Let's start from the last bench" much to my surprise, which meant we could keep our topic. I looked excitedly at Kaleb who was smirking but looking straight ahead.

Madison and Ava the girls on my right had chosen Battle of Bull Run, and I sighed in relief. "Ms. Salvatore and Mr. Walters, what topic have you chosen?" Ms. Cope asked with a smile, Kaleb and I looked at each other the exact same moment and I nodded at him, signalling for him to speak "Battle of Wilson's Creek" he replied, "Excellent" Ms. Cope announced before penning it down in her register. "Ms. St John and Mr. Donavan, what about you both?" Ms. Cope had a playful smile on her lips, she had witnessed the argument between these two just as much as the whole class had.

"Battle of –" Both of them started at the same time and then Olivia gave Scott a death glare before speaking from between her teeth "Shut up Donavan" the whole class along with Ms. Cope erupted into laughter. Scott held up his hands in defence and let Olivia speak, "Battle of Fort Sumter" she announced happily. "No" Scott whined in a low voice, "We had—" he was interrupted again, "Shut it!" Olivia hissed at him and widened her eyes at him, "Is there a problem?" Ms. Cope asked, "No ma'am" Scott had to say, and he sighed.

Ms. Cope moved onto other partners before finally telling us what we had to do in the project, it was not a one day task, rather it would take weeks!

Olivia looked over at me in horror – I was not sure if these expressions were because she had to work with Scott for a few weeks or because now I had no option but to talk to Kaleb. It was strange, Ms. Cope had never given us such long assignment, I shrugged it off. Maybe, I _was_ looking forward to working with Kaleb.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers,**

 **It is good to see new reviews even if they are coming from the same person! :D Although, please silent readers let me know your opinions. Waiting eagerly to hear from you all! -Finger's Crossed-**

 **-JT**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, how do you want to proceed with the assignment?" Kaleb asked me, "Can we do it in the library, maybe?" I replied sheepishly, I could not invite him home because mom and dad would freak out! Maybe I can go to his house? No, mom and dad will kill me.

"Okay, in the lunch hour?" he asked me as the bell rang, "Sure" we started packing our stuff before getting up from our seats, "Where should I meet you?" he asked before making way for me to move out of our row and out of the class, as I started walking, I turned slightly to my right to face him. "In the library, we will find each other" I shrugged, "Alright" he smiled and then said "See you later" before rushing out of the class.

I waited for Olivia outside the class and saw her talking to Scott as they both walked out, "7 pm today, my place" Olivia ordered and Scott replied "Alright, I will be there." I joined them both as the three of us made our way to the Economics class. Kaleb was not in this class, in fact, this was the only class he was not in.

"How are you going to do your project?" Olivia asked me as we ascended the stairs, Scott looked at me curiously too, "In the library, lunch hour" I shrugged, "You are never going to complete your project like that" Scott told me, "Well, I am not inviting Kaleb to my place, neither am I going to his place" I stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You can meet at the grill" Scott shrugged, why was Scott giving me ideas to meet Kaleb? I knitted my brows together and looked at Olivia who was just as startled as me at Scott's responses. "Scott" Olivia said in honeyed voice, Scott's attention turned towards Olivia, "Yeah?" he smiled, "Are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

He moved out of under her hand and said "Yes" while he rolled his eyes, I shook my head and chuckled as we entered the Economics class.

I sat in the second row, Scott sat behind me and Olivia sat on Scott's left. I turned around to face the two of them since Mr. Jones was busy on his laptop. "You know what, Scott, however dumb he might be, is right" Olivia said with a nod, "Please, you are just jealous, you are not as cool as me" Scott rolled his eyes at Olivia who gave him a sarcastic half smile.

"What would I say to my parents?" I asked them, "Why is it such a big deal with your parents?" Scott asked me, "Kaleb _Walters_ " I said as if it was evident, she shrugged as he knitted his brows together, "Brian _Walters_ " Olivia said in the same tone as me. It took a while for Scott to realize, "Oh" was all he said.

"Okay class" with that I turned around to face Mr. Jones. He had gotten up from his chair and walked around the table, "We are going to study the theory of supply today" he said proudly.

I pulled out my notebook and pen from my bag and started taking notes of whatever he was saying, very attentively. I was not good at mathematics or economics _or_ statistics for that matter, hence, I had to pay extra attention to this extra boring lecture.

Now that I think of it, it is actually good that Kaleb is not in this class because whenever he is around I start getting hypervigilant and that is not good for my focusing on studies.

I looked down at my copy, ' _you should improve your handwriting lily_ ' I told myself, ' _Well, I have tried but this is as good as it gets_ ' I shrugged internally and continued writing.

Mr. Jones went on and on about theory of supply, it was not difficult at all, and for once I was not scared of something in Economics, I was rather proud of myself that I could grasp the concept quite easily.

When the ball rang I proudly kept my notebook and pen in my bag and got up from my seat and waited for Olivia and Scott.

"So, French, History and Economics are done" Scott sighed, it was lunch hour now, which meant I had to get to the library. "Just English and P.E." Olivia nodded, "Guys, I must get to the library now" I told them both as I stopped, they both stopped and turned towards me, "Alright, do you want me to get you something to eat afterwards?" Olivia asked me, "I will try to end this as soon as possible and meet you in the cafeteria" I told her and she gave me a nod.

"See you later" Scott said as I parted ways with them.

I kept my eyes to the floor as I slowly descended the stairs and turned to the hallway leading to the library. My heart was pounding, but it was ridiculous, we were just going to study. I should remember that mom and dad told me not to talk to him, as it is I am breaking my promise, no need to fantasise about it.

I sighed before entering the library. Just as we entered we saw a huge circular table that our librarian Ms. Goff had occupied. She was chubby and sweet with highlights of grey hair and some wrinkles.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Goff" I greeted her with a smile, "Good afternoon dear, aren't you going for lunch?" she asked me as she looked up from her computer screen, "history assignment" I shrugged and she gave me a warm smile and a nod.

I walked inside and navigated the whole library, on my right, I saw Kaleb sitting on the farthest table with some books on his left side and a book that he was reading with an amusing smile. There were only a few other students at this hour that I saw as I made my way to Kaleb.

I pulled out the chair on his right and he looked up immediately. I smiled at him as I settled in the chair and he smiled back. He kept the book aside and asked me an unexpected question, "Did you have lunch?" I shook my head and said "I had to get here", he immediately frowned and said "We'll finish this quickly so that you can get your lunch."

"Did _you_ have lunch?" I asked him and with a sly smile he shook his head, "let's get this over with" I agreed, I did not want him to starve just because I could not do this at my place or his place.

"I found some books" he gestured with his hands towards the pile of books, "How do you think we should start?" I could not understand why he was not dropping his sly smile, neither was he dropping his gaze from my face, I could feel my cheeks burning up. "Uh—I guess we will start with the timeline" I took the book from his hand and pretended to concentrated, failing miserably, of course.

"For _that_ you might find this book better" he took the book from my hand and placed another book in my hands. I scanned through the pages and he was right, this would make it easier. "You do know we have to memories this?" he asked me and I looked up sheepishly, he was still looking at me with a sly smile. "I will try" I told him and he replied with "I can help you" "Okay" I mumbled.

" _Also,_ we have to make a project report on this" he told me, "Right, and how should we do it?" I asked him. "Is there any way we can meet after school? I will summarize the information from these books and then we will discuss" he asked me with a sigh as he looked away, "I'll help" I told him, I did not want to burden him with all the work. Maybe Scott's idea was not so bad, "Alright" he handed me the light reading books, "I can also do the heavy reading" I told him as I pushed my lower lip out, "I know" he smirked.

"We can meet at the grill" I told him, as I looked away from his deep eyes that had held mine for I don't know how long. "What time?" he seemed to get the hint since I know he looked away too. "7:30 pm, today?" It was more like a question, "Sounds cool" he replied and then we both got up.

We got the books issued – _together_ and then walked to the cafeteria _together_ , the silence was not awkward at all, rather it felt perfectly fine to just walk beside Kaleb in silence. Obviously, people looked at us but it did not seem to matter to Kaleb who looked just as contented as I felt walking beside him.

Just outside the cafeteria he stopped and I stopped to look at him. "I have some work, I will see you in the English class, alright?" he said looked into my eyes, and here we go again, my heart skipped a beat, I did not trust my voice so I just nodded.

I watched him walk away and then sighed dreamily before turning around and walking inside the cafeteria.

I had a huge smile plastered on my face as I went to sit with our group of friends. "Lily" Emma exclaimed and the group's attention turned to me, "We have been waiting for you" Olivia pushed a tray towards me. It had orange juice, pizza and sweet corn.

It was when I looked at the tray in front of me that I realized how hungry I was. I quickly dug into my plate and without engaging in any conversation, for once, finished my food. I could not think of anything except the food in front of me. I wonder if Kaleb have had his lunch, I know he had important work but I just hope he is not starving.

Just as my food finished, the bell rang for our next lecture – English. Which meant I will get to see Kaleb again and sit with him, and probably talk to him. I know it should not be that big of a deal given the fact that I have been strictly told to stay away from him but c'mon, the heart wants what it wants and maybe this will pass away after sometime, it was not like I was falling for him or anything, right?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Sorry for not posting for so long (Sadly, it looked like no one really missed my story) :( I had been terribly sick, still am. Anyways, here it is! Please guys give me a review, waiting for your criticism, compliments or any opinion. -Finger's Crossed-**

 _ **-JT**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

English was not all that difficult, we were studying Macbeth and I had already read it, which meant I could be hypervigilant around Kaleb and still not miss anything in the class.

Gym was a bit interesting than the rest of the day. Girls were playing basketball today while the boys were free to give trials for the football team, I saw Kaleb getting ready for the trials too. He was wearing the school's red jersey and black shots with white helmet and gloves for the trials, I saw my brother Stefan too.

He was tall – 6'2", athletic, with sharp jaw line, angular and straight nose and symmetrical face, in simpler words he was handsome, he had brown hair that he usually kept ruffled and my mom's brown eyes and dad's thick lashes – so yeah, I was used to girls staring at my brother and I was used to seeing him not even looking at those girls.

I turned back to my game, I was the captain for my team and hence I got the chance to choose my team players, I chose my friends first, not just because they were my friends but also because they could play really well, and we had the perfect coordination for the game.

The game started for us as well as for the boys. I have to admit every chance I got to look at Kaleb, I took that chance in a heartbeat and from the looks of it he was amazing at what he was doing, my brother seemed impressed with Kaleb and that only made me smile a little bigger and a little brighter.

The hour passed quickly and our team won the match by the score of 5-3, not to brag or anything but I scored 3 out of 5 baskets. I was taught by my brother and my dad so I had to be good at sports, at least.

Stefan gave me ride back home and it was him who started the topic, "I saw you playing" he said with a grin and I grinned back, "You did good" he nodded looking straight ahead now. "Thanks" I started, "I saw you playing too" I mumbled, "Did you like the new guy, Kaleb? He is in your grade" he asked me, "I did not pay attention to him, but I guess he was doing fine" I lied, quite convincingly, "Fine? Are you kidding me? He was amazing!" Stefan was proud, at least he would not stop me from talking to Kaleb.

We walked inside our house together and we were greeted by mom and dad in the living room. "How was your school today?" they asked me as I settled between them on the couch, Stefan went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. "School was fine" I told them, "Did you talk to the Kaleb guy?" dad whispered, and there it goes.

"Uh…I kind of had to" as soon as the words escaped my lips, I knew my parents were not hoping for this answer. "Why?" my mom exclaimed, "We have to do this project in history with our partners and he is my partner" I told them with a sigh, "Was it teacher's choice?" dad asked me, "Yep" I nodded.

"Could you not change your partner?" Mom asked me, "Mom" I whined. Stefan entered the room with his brows knitted together, "What is wrong with Kaleb?" he asked as he sat in the armchair near mom. "We think he might not be who he says he is" dad tried to explain, "He is Kaleb, my star player" Stefan's brows were still knitted together. " _Excuse me?_ " Dad asked, he and mom had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"C'mon mom – dad, he _is_ human" Stefan said coolly, human? What else would he be? "How are you so sure about it?" dad asked Stefan, I was just a mere spectator in this conversation now. "He _can_ play in the sun" Stefan said in a matter-of-fact voice, "We could go out in sun too" Mom told him.

"With a ring, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Kaleb does not wear a ring, so give him the benefit of doubt maybe he is just a distant relative of the Walters" Stefan sighed, "You guys thought he was a vampire?" I could not help but ask, neither of them replied anything but just exchanged glances with each other.

"Well, just so you know, I am meeting him at the Grill, today 7:30" I announced before getting up. "No you are not" mom got up too, I sighed and turned to her, "Mom" I started slowly, "He is not a vampire, he is not dangerous, you guys are being paranoid" I clapped my hand together at the end.

"Fine, but you will stay at the grill" dad got up too, "Where else would I go?" I rolled my eyes, "Is Olivia coming?" mom asked me, "No" I continued before they could object, "but I will invite her and Scott" I told them.

"Honestly mom and dad, she drinks vervain" Stefan sided with me, "Yeah, exactly!" I pointed my palm up towards Stefan. "Fine, just be back before dinner" Dad said as he wrapped his arm around mom's shoulder, "Thank you" I smiled before picking up my bag and walking upstairs to my room.

I shut the door behind me and pulled out my phone to call Olivia. She picked up in three rings.

"Hey, What's up?"

"Can you come to the grill with Scott?"

"Why?"

"My mom and dad think Kaleb is dangerous and you know I have to do my project"

"We'll be there but is everything okay?"

"I guess so" I sighed, why was I so eager to meet Kaleb that I lied to my parents and dragged my friends into it?

"Don't worry we will be there" Olivia replied thoughtfully, "Thanks Olivia, you are the best" I told her as a smile appeared on my face, "Anytime for you" and with that we hung up. I kept my phone aside and looked at the clock, it was 5:30 pm, which meant I had 2 hours to do my reading, get dressed and leave for the Grill.

I quickly changed into my shorts and tank top, I had to get comfortable, I could dress up afterwards. I took my books from my bag to the bay window and settled there.

The books were very easy to understand; Kaleb had obviously picked the best books out of the lot. So, he is handsome _and_ intelligent. I was not surprised, he did look like the intelligent type; but tonight I will see how intelligent he is, he took the heavy reading books, now let's see if he is able to finish them.

I don't know how long I had been reading when the door of my room knocked and then opened. Dad stood there with a plate in his hand. I kept my books aside and smiled at him as he entered the room.

"I made you waffles" he announced as he handed me the plate. It looked mouth-watering, I took the plate from his hand as I grinned and he allowed himself to sit beside me, I did not mind.

"Sweetheart" he started seriously, I looked up at him "Don't think that your mom and I are being over protective, we just want to be cautious" he completed, "I know dad, but I can take care of myself" I sighed and looked at the plate again, "I know, I am the one who trained you" I knew he was smiling, just as I was. "Then what are you so afraid of?" I asked, looking up to him again.

"Honey, I was trained for combat during my time" I knew he was talking about when he was in army as a human, "But I did not know how to fight until I was standing in the war zone, and then everything I thought I knew was – gone" he shrugged, "We don't want you to stand in a war zone, it is not as glorious as it sounds" Dad gave me a half smile.

"If I promise to stay in public eye with Kaleb, will that make you feel at ease?" I asked him, "Very much" he nodded, "Then I promise, I won't go anywhere alone with him" I smiled at him too. "Thank you" he kissed the top of my head and I could not help but grin.

He got up from his place and turned to me "You should get ready, it's almost 7" his tone was much more relaxed. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall on my right, It was 6:57 pm!

If I had to reach the Grill by 7:30 I had to leave by 7:10. I jumped up from the bay window and quickly collected my books as dad quietly made his way out of my room and shut the door behind him.

In one hand, I held my waffle plate and with the other hand I was getting ready. I wore a blue fitted shirt with white horizontal strips, black jeans and sneakers.

By 7:15, I was out of the door and in my car, driving towards the Grill while my heart went erratic on the whole ride there, how can I be so ridiculous? I kept smiling to myself like the idiot I was.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers,**

 **So another chapter for you guys! I am always so happy to read your reviews, but silent readers it is a humble request to give a minute to review my story, it would mean the world to me!** **Please guys give me a review, waiting for your criticism, compliments or any opinion. -Finger's Crossed-**

 **-JT**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My eyes scanned through the Grill to find Kaleb but, instead I found Olivia and Scott sitting at one table talking animatedly and laughing. It was good to see them getting along, especially after they have been fighting so much lately, I will make it a point to ask Olivia about it later this evening.

Just as I was about to walk toward them my eyes wandered to their left and there he was, sitting with his eyes fixed on the book, an amusing smile was fixed on his lips. I honestly found my heart pounding as I walked towards him.

It seemed like he somehow acknowledged my presence before his eyes could look up because when he did look up his eyes were soft and inviting, as if they knew who would be in front of them. I could not help but blush a little as I made my way to him, I tucked my hair behind my ear and then finally I reached him.

His amusing smile never disappeared as he got up, "Hello Lillian" I gasped automatically as he spoke my name in his voice soft as velvet. "Hi" I mumbled idiotically, and like the gentleman he is, he pulled out the chair for me and I got in.

Once we were settled in at our table my eyes turned to Olivia and Scott who were smiling at us – Olivia was grinning. I waved at her and then action for me to come, but she rather told me to stay put with her hands. She got up from her seat happily and walked over to us.

My eyes flickered to Kaleb, who seemed entertained by us. "Hey Lily" Olivia said excitedly, "Hey Olivia" I spoke slowly with a smile. "Hello Kaleb" she was bolder than me, "Hello" his voice was still amused – I wondered why? "Would you like to join us?" he offered genuinely, "Scott and I are working on our project too, maybe after we have all worked on our projects" she replied with a grin, and I chuckled. "Sure, we will be waiting" Kaleb looked at me briefly before turning his attention back to Olivia, "Great!" and with a smile to both of us, Olivia returned to her table.

"So…" Kaleb's whole attention was on me now, "I did my homework" I pulled out my notebook and book and handed him my notebook. He flipped through the pages, and he looked impressed, should I ask him if he did his work? Probably not. "Lillian" he started but I interrupted him "Call me Lily" I was not used to or fond of my full name. "Alright" he started again, "Lily, this is great work, I think we will complete this project much earlier than the due date" and while I was proud to hear that, somewhere I felt a little sad because that meant I would not spend as much time with Kaleb as I thought.

"Great" I tried to sound enthusiastic but failed miserably, and that amused Kaleb again. "You want to hear what I studied?" he tried to hide his smile, "Sure" I placed both my hands under my chin and sat quietly, he chuckled before starting.

Either Kaleb was an excellent story teller or he had done a great deal of research on this on personal level. His words were confident as if he had lived those moments, I could feel Goosebumps on my arms as he spoke, I could picture every moment of this war and to be honest it did not sound all that glorious now that it felt as if I was hearing it from someone with a first-hand account of the events.

To my great embarrassment, I allowed my eyes to check for any rings on his hand. There was no ring, in fact the only jewellery he was wearing was an amulet around his neck, I could only see the black thread around his neck and the rest was hidden under his shirts. I quickly turned my eyes towards his face and I swear he still looked amused.

"You made it so easy to understand" I complimented him once he was done, "Thanks" he ran his fingers through his hair "How do you remember everything so perfectly?" I asked and his gaze dropped from my face to his hands, "I love History as a subject, so I read a lot of things" His eyes flickered back to my face. "I also have an idea of making the project" he started enthusiastically this time, "if you want to hear it" he tried to contain his grin and I did not want him to – I wanted him to smile openly.

"Let's hear it" my voice matched his level of enthusiasm, "I believe you are good with dates" and he was right, I was excellent with dates, I nodded, "Why don't you cover the timeline? I will make the report on the topic" he told me, "But wouldn't you be burdened?" I asked him, "No, and besides we can step into each other's territories to help" he grinned. "Sure, let's do it your way" I agreed and then straightened up. "Great, we will keep each other updated" he said and I nodded.

"I think I am going to remember everything you said quite clearly" I said, "Good, it will help us in our presentation" he reminded and I nodded.

Once we were done with the project work our eyes lingered to Olivia and Scott's table. There books were kept aside long ago and they were having some drink. "Let's join them" Kaleb said as he got up, I started packing my bag and when I looked up, Kaleb had his hand out for me to take which I did without a second thought.

His hand was so soft, but hard at the same time. He helped me out of my chair and then we dropped our hands, I wanted him to hold my hand, was that weird? We walked to their table and they both were happy to see us. Kaleb and Scott shook hands as they formally introduced themselves and then we all took our seats.

I sat on Kaleb's right, Olivia sat on his left and Scott sat in front of Kaleb on our small square table. We ordered ourselves drinks as well and the chatter started.

"Where are you from Kaleb?" Scott asked first, "Colorado, my mother and I just shifted here" he replied confidently, "and your father?" Olivia asked, "He passed away, he was in military" he told us and it was me who spoke next, "I am so sorry" Kaleb gave me a small smile and replied "Thanks."

It was an awkward silence now which was filled with another question, this time by Kaleb. "So, have you all always lived in Mystic Falls?" and that brought a smile on all our faces as we looked at each other. "Yep" I told him, "Our parents have been friends since childhood and so have we" Olivia stated meaningfully. "That sounds wonderful" Kaleb nodded.

Our table was filled with childhood memories and laughter, not just of us three but of Kaleb as well. His childhood seemed so normal, it was impossible that he was a vampire; mom, dad, Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Enzo were wrong, he could not be a vampire.

He could tell us where he shifted from, he had a mother who currently lived in Mystic Falls, his childhood seemed as normal as ours, there was nothing out of ordinary with Kaleb. I kept glancing at Olivia who seemed to think the same as I did.

When the night ended the four of us walked to our cars, said our goodbyes and got in our cars and drove off. I could feel my cheeks burning up because I knew that Kaleb kept glancing in my direction when he said good night to us, he shook hands with us and maybe I am reading too much into the situation but he did not let go of my hand for a long while and we both looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I felt perfectly at ease as he held my hand delicately, his eyes were intense but soft. I did not want to let go of Kaleb's hand but I had to and I did when I got in my car and drove off.

I was positive that Kaleb was not a vampire, he was not dangerous and I had to tell this to mom and dad. Another good thing was that Scott seemed to move on, he welcome Kaleb into our small group as openly as Olivia did, which felt good. I just hope that our friendship does not just last till this project rather I hope it is something to look forward to for a long time.

When I rang the doorbell, it was like mom was standing on the other end of the door since she yanked open the door as soon as I rang the bell.

"Hey honey" she smiled and I smiled back as I got in. I went straight to the kitchen where I knew dad was placing the food on the dining table. "How was your study night?" mom followed me in, "We are much ahead of everyone else in the class" I told her truthfully as I took my seat. I could feel her hovering over me even when everyone, including Stefan, was in their place for dinner.

"Mom, go on, ask me" I told her, "Ask you what?" she tried to play innocent and I rolled my eyes. "Kaleb is not a vampire and I have a proof" I told them, proudly. Stefan had a smirk on his face and I smiled back at him.

"How is that?" dad asked me this time, "He was born in Colorado and his dad was in military where he died and he moved with his mom here" I told him, "His mom could be a vampire too" mom shrugged, oh my god! What would take to convince these people?! "Mom, C'mon!" I exclaimed. "He told us his childhood stories, very similar to the childhood we had" I told them and then they dropped the topic.

I know they were not convinced and honestly, that is not my job. If they want to believe he is a vampire, then so be it but I will not stop seeing him just because my parents are paranoid. I know that I feel safe with Kaleb – vampire or not – I know what I feel.

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I am sorry I have not uploaded a new chapter in a long while, the thing is I have been ill for more than a month, still am and it is hard on my body, I am sorry guys, anyways, here is a new chapter. Please it is a request to all my readers to leave a review and let me know your thoughts on the same. I will be waiting -Fingers Crossed-**

 **- JT**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was driving to the back to the school party, which is like the thing even when mom was in school, it is a tradition of sorts. I like it, anywhere to hang out with friends is good enough for me. Tonight, was going to be even more exciting, since we have a new friend in the circle.

Things have been great with Kaleb, everyone loves him, all my friends and what more can I ask for? After all, it means maybe we will hang out even after the project in history and it was good enough for me.

I parked my car in the empty spot near the woods, on the old Lockwood property grounds which is managed by Scott's dad, Mayor Donavan, apparently, the last Lockwood heir Tyler Lockwood was also a friend of the adult group and was especially close to Scott's dad and had left the property in his possession when he died – the _how_ about his death is unknown to me.

Anyways, I get out of the car and lock it behind me before pulling my phone out to call Olivia when a pair of arms scare me, I jump at the sudden touch and turned to see it was Olivia grinning at me. "I got you" she laughed, she sure did, my heart was beating loudly.

I placed a hand on my chest and sighed, "Yeah you did" I grinned back. "C'mon, let's go" she practically pulled me with her and I let her.

We met all our friends, including Kaleb, who were already there. People were drinking, dancing and having the fun of their lives and here in our small group it seemed like everyone was ready to join that fun too, except Kaleb, who looked like he had no interest in doing that but was perfectly happy stealing glances of my face. Honestly, I could not be happier, the guy I liked was showing interest in me, I am not stupid to ignore that.

So, when everyone disappeared to get a drink or to dance or to find other people we were perfectly contended in each other's company. "So this is the back to school party?" Kaleb said as he shoved his hands in his jeans' pocket and we started walking aimlessly. "Yep, it is supposed to be fun if we are actually doing something" I suggested with a smile.

"Would that _something_ include drinking?" He asked me and I looked at him with funny expressions, "No" I told him, "Good" he replied and then started again, "then, I believe" he looked me in the eyes and I gasped, "if I ask you to dance, that would be okay?" he asked, and all I could do was look at him with dumbfound expressions and give a nod.

He held out his hand for me like he had back at the Grill and just like then, I took his hand in an instant. I don't know how he could find the dance floor in the labyrinth of people and trees, since I was too stupefied to notice where we were going but we had reached the dance floor in about a minute.

I realized a fast tempo song was playing on speakers close by and the two of us started to move our bodies per the song. I must admit that he was an amazing dancer, his moves were clean and perfect, he might as well be a dancer secretly! "Are you a dancer?" I laughed as I tried to be heard over the blasting music but Kaleb seemed to have heard me quite easily.

"No, but I have picked up a few steps over the years" he laughed too and maybe the ' _Over the years_ ' part was a joke or he just meant it as nothing much but I hung on to that. ' _Over the years_ ' like it has been so many years since he has been around, no that could not be it.

He was not a vampire; I instinctively looked at his neck, he was not wearing any amulet today, so I searched for another jewellery but there was none, and the only accessory he was wearing was a plain black leather handcuff that was like 2 inches wide and I could not see any lapis lazuli stones on it! Why was I being so paranoid? Or was it just my instincts? I tried to shove it at the back of my mind and enjoy the evening.

Eventually, it did happen, but not because I could shove the thoughts at the back of my mind but because when a relatively slow song came up and the crowd cheered, Kaleb offered me his hand again and again I took it. While his left hand was softly placed on the small of back and my left hand was on his shoulder, our right hands were tangled together.

"You seem very mysterious" I admitted as I looked up to his face and then he looked down at me. "And does that bother you?" he asked me with a smirk forming on his face that he tried to hide, I thought for a moment before replying "Sometimes" and he nodded before saying "Well then I will help you in those ' _sometimes_ '" while my heart skipped a beat at the answer, I think my mind was trying to alert me that this territory should not be crossed and things unknown to me were best kept that way.

"Maybe you would not like _those_ times" I automatically said, "It does not matter, if it puts your mind to ease, I will try" he told me sincerely and I was speechless for a minute there. Would he really answer my questions? But that should not be my priority, my priority should be _if_ I could ask those questions? A person with no supernatural connection would put me in an asylum if I asked those questions out loud, but a person who was a part of the supernatural world – how would that person react?

I tried to remember being scared but honestly, I was not scared. I was completely fine in Kaleb's arms swinging slowly to the song even if he was in fact a – vampire.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me and I debated whether to speak the truth or not, "Just how much it would affect our friendship if I asked those questions" it was the right question, but the answer was not something I was expecting.

"I don't know about friendship because after those answers it will leave us with two roads to choose from" my heart dropped to my stomach, I knew leaving was one of those roads. "And what are those roads?" I asked him, fear quite evident in my voice. "Either you would run away, like a sane person would" he spoke slowly, and I knew he stopped only to see if I would flinch away, but I did not, I looked into his eyes with the same interest as before.

"Or?" I asked after a long pause, "Or we would have more than just friendship on our plates" my heart sped up merely at his words and he smirked as if he knew what effect he had on me. It was funny and pathetic how my body was reacting given the fact that he almost admitted that all my parents' suspicions were 90% true!

I could not let this get ahead of me, maybe he is not a vampire, maybe he is a witch and that is alright, right? I must relax, maybe there is nothing supernatural behind this and just a simple teenage story of a boy who lost his father and lives with his mother.

"Can I ask you some questions about your family?" I asked, that seemed the safest option. "Sure" he turned serious too, "How did your dad passed away?" I asked him and he looked away from me for the first time since we started dancing.

He looked away at the woods behind me, nowhere in particular, just trying to remember, I guess. "He _did_ pass away when he was in military, he went on a war where he went missing in action before he was declared dead among many other soldiers" he told me and I tried to imagine that. Maybe his father went to the War in Afghanistan or somewhere, it was not that hard to believe. I did not try to scrabble his wounds further. "I am sorry, I should have not asked that" I apologised shaking my head and looking down.

I know he had looked at me again because he let go of my right hand and tucked it under my chin to lift my head back up before he went back to hold my empty hand, it felt complete now when he had held my hand again.

"That is okay, you can ask me anything and you don't have to feel sorry about it, because there will be many more thing you will uncover" he told me and I nodded before asking another question. "Does your mom work?" I asked him, "Yeah, she works at the historical society" he told me with a small smile, that was a safe question.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked hopefully, what can go wrong with this question? "None that are alive" and his answer made me think only one thing ' _That was rhetorical_ ' this was not going so well. "I am –" I started again but he stopped me, "Don't be sorry" he warned me and I nodded as I blinked my eyes slowly.

"It was long ago" he shrugged, "How long?" it made me ask and then there was a long silence before he answered.

" _Very_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **First of all, a big shout out to Jairem, who has been my constant support, a huge thanks to you Jairem! And all my silent readers please review and let me know your opinions on the story too. I will be waiting for all of your reviews guys! -Finger's crossed-**

 _ **- JT**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I should be scared; chills should be running down my spine but nothing happened. In fact, I felt perfectly at ease with Kaleb, nothing changed between us, we still held each other close, only it was changing to be closer. I still did not flinch away from Kaleb and that had surprised him to say the least.

"Are you not a wee bit scared?" he asked me, amusingly. "Nope" I shook my head, seriously. He sighed and then closed his eyes as if he was in pain, "You should be" he did not open his eyes when he said that, "Why?" It sounded more like pathetic whining, like I did not want him to feel whatever he was.

"No, actually I don't want you to fear me" his eyes opened, and he looked more at ease. "I am not and I won't be" I assured him, "I know, you find this amusing" he smirked, "I am just curious" I shrugged. "Your curiosity will make me admit things I don't think I am ready to admit" he shook his head as he chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't judge" I jested, and he laughed.

His laughter was the best sound I had heard. He threw his head back laughing, his eyes closed and he looked completely at ease. I liked this side of him, he looked so at peace and open. I did not want him to guard his feelings and emotions with me, I really would not judge.

"I know you would not but I might judge myself" he replied, I had no answer for that and I did not have to answer because of what happened next.

I heard a loud and long "Woah!" from a similar voice, I immediately dropped my hands to turn to my right and Kaleb dropped his right hand too but he kept his hand on my waist. It was Olivia, and much to my amusement she was drunken dancing.

She looked like she was having the time of her life, and it was amusing to see her like this. Not that she was shy when she was not drunk but this was wild even for her, when I had seen enough I went on to stop her. "Excuse me" I told Kaleb and he nodded.

"Hey Lily" she winked at me, ' _Yep, drunk_ ' I thought to myself, "Hey Olivia" I chuckled as I wrapped my hand around her shoulders. "You know, I thought I saw you with Kaleb" she grinned at me, "Yeah, let's go" I dragged her off the dance floor and towards the parking lot.

"Hey Lily" I heard Kaleb behind us, I turned around to see him jogging towards us. "Hi Kaleb!" Olivia giggled, he smiled at her and then looked at me. "Do you need any help?" he asked me seriously, "No, I think I got her" I told him, Olivia was still walking so I just had to guide her to my car, obviously, I was not going to let her drive.

"Can we continue our conversation later?" I asked him hopefully, "Yep, whenever you want to" he nodded, "Alright, I will let you know" I said before turning to Olivia, who was smiling like a drunken idiot. Of course, the filter between her brain and emotions and speech has been gone; and that is when fear set in, what if she says something to Kaleb that he should not listen to?

I panicked and that made me say, "I will see you later" before dragging Olivia to my car which was not far away. But Kaleb seemed to have the wrong idea and he followed us. How am I supposed to handle this situation? I swear to god if Olivia says something stupid tonight in front of Kaleb I will throttle her.

I pushed Olivia inside the backside of my car and closed the door. I let the window stay open a little so that she does not puke inside my car. "Are you alright?" I turned around there stood Kaleb, asking me this question. ' _Oh! How should I tell you that if you stood here for 5 more minutes you will probably hear something that will make you run in the opposite direction from us?_ ' I thought to myself. "Yeah, I just have to get her home" I tucked my hair behind my ear, "Is that all?" his brows were creased together, he is probably thinking it is about the conversation but it is not!

' _Olivia, you have such a horrible timing_ ' I thought to myself again. "Yes, it's not our conversation, I do want to continue it" I told him with a nod and he said "Okay, Good night then" "Good night" I sighed and smiled at him, we both stood there lost into each other's eyes, he did not want to leave and I did not want him to leave, if only I could stay with him.

"Kiss her!" Olivia shouted out of nowhere, and I gave her a death glare but she was glued to the window and looked at us with awestruck expressions. Kaleb and I laughed nervously and then he said "I should probably get going" "Yeah" I chuckled, "I had a great time with you" he told me seriously and then the environment changed from awkward to all warm and fuzzy.

"Me too" I smiled at him, "Bye" he waved before going his way, "Bye" I breathed. I turned towards the driver's seat but before I got in I turned to look back at Kaleb and that was the exact moment he had turned around to look at me, we both smiled and waved at each other before going our way.

I got in the car and sighed dreamily before turning around to Olivia. She was sitting there like a child; how did she get so drunk? "How many beers did you have?" I creased my brows together, she held up 1 finger for me, "And you are _that_ drunk?" I raised my brows at her. "I am light weight" she shrugged, "Wear your seatbelt" I told her and she followed my instructions obediently.

I started the engine and back out of the parking lot slowly before hitting the main road where I hit the accelerator. "Why did you drink at all?" I looked at her via the rear-view mirror, she was looking outside the window when my question had broken her out of her trance. "Someone challenged me" she mumbled, "Who?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't know their name; I don't know everyone's name" she threw her hands in the air dramatically. "Okay Ollie" I teased and she snorted, she hated that nickname but that did not mean that I could not tease her with it.

"Can you take me to your place tonight? My mom will kill me" she pleaded as she avoided my eyes in the rear-view mirror. What was up with that? "What's wrong?" I asked her keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Mom and I fight a lot these days and I cannot hear any more of it" sounded like the alcohol was wearing off. "Why do you guys fight?" I had to ask, "She thinks I should be more serious with the witch stuff and I think she is giving me a hard time" she was looking out of the window now. "Maybe you should try it her way" I shrugged and then our eyes met in the rear-view mirror, her eyes were filled with tears.

"What if I fail?" her voice broke at the end of the question, "and what if you don't?" I questioned back, "My mom would be proud then" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked outside the window again. "Maybe you just need some training" I shrugged, "Like your dad trained you on how to kill a vampire?" she was looking at me with interest now and I nodded.

"But who will help me?" she asked, ' _Good Question_ ' I thought, "Maybe I can" I shrugged, "How?" she asked, "Why don't you show me whatever you learn from your mom and then we practice?" I suggested, "Sounds good to me" and she finally smiled and I smiled back. "But can I still stay at your place tonight?" she asked me hopefully, "Of course, you are always welcome" I told her.

Soon enough we were at my place and ringing the doorbell. My dad opened the door for us. He looked surprised, "Hello Mr. Salvatore" Olivia greeted dad, "Hello Olivia" he made way for us to come in. "Dad, where is mom?" I asked and just then she descended the stairs, "I am here" it was so long since I had seen her in her home clothes. She was wearing a lose purple cold shoulder and full sleeves blouse with black jeans and black boots. "Hello Olivia" she greeted Olivia, "Hello Mrs. Salvatore" Olivia waved at mom.

"Mom can Olivia stay for the night?" I asked mom and a grin automatically appeared on mom's face, "Sure, Does Bonnie know she is staying over?" she asked looking at both of us, we looked at each other for a brief moment before looking at mom and shaking our heads.

"Alright, I will inform her" Mom nodded her head, "Thanks Mom" I hugged mom briefly and she hugged me back before turning to both mom and dad and saying "We are going to bed" I could not take chances with a drunken Olivia. "So early?" Dad frowned, "Yeah, we just danced a lot and we are tired" I told them and from the corner of my eye I saw Olivia smirking and nodding.

"Alright, Good night Girls" Mom sighed, "Good night" dad said too, "Good night" Olivia and I replied in unison before running up the stairs and to my room. I closed the door behind us and went to my closet to get us both PJs for the night.

I got Olivia my grey PJs and for black PJs for myself. "Here" I handed her the PJs, "Thanks" she grinned at me, "Do you want to use the bathroom first?" I smiled, "Thanks" she quickly skipped to the bathroom and I sat on the bed as I removed my shoes.

Olivia was out in less than 5 minutes. She had changed into her PJs and her clothes were neatly folded in one hand with her shoes in the other hand. She placed her shoes near my closet and placed her clothes on my bay window.

"I will be back" now I skipped to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, attended to my human necessities and changed my clothes before getting out of the bathroom.

Olivia was already sitting cross legged on the bed waiting for me. So, this was going to be like a slumber party tonight, I smiled at the idea. It had been so long since we had catch up, it will be good tonight.

I switched off the wall sconces and the only thing lighting the room were my nightstand lamps, it was enough light. I got in the bed and sat facing Olivia. "What was going on tonight?" she whisper-shouted at me. "Nothing, we were just hanging out" I whispered back and that is how we were going to talk tonight.

"Just hanging out?" she asked, "Okay we were dancing" I admitted, "It was like the two of you have entered a romantic movie" she told me, I was glad that the lights were so dim because I could feel my cheeks burn up. "No, I don't know" I mumbled. "Just admit that you are into him" she said, I paused for a minute and thought about everything.

I had the flashback of every moment with Kaleb, from the day I first saw him, to when he first talked to me, up till now, how we were dancing into each other's arms.

I looked back at Olivia "Yes I am into him" I admitted, "Finally" she threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. "Now I have a question for you and you should be honest with me" I took this opportunity to ask what has been bothering me for so long. "Okay" she nodded, "What is up with you and Scott?" I asked her, I mean they have never been the ones to fight, why were they fighting so much now?

I think Olivia gasped and it was hard to tell what her expressions were in the dim light but she stammered, "You – You won't – be angry with me when I tell you – this" she said, "Of course, why would I be angry?" what could have possibly happened to make me angry? "And you will – tell me what you really – really think of it?" she was making me anxious now, "Obviously" I told her.

"Scott – kind of – kissed – me" she said and my eyes widened at the information. Not that I was angry, I was far from being angry, I was not even shocked, I was surprised. When did that happen? How long has she kept it a secret? "When did that happen!?" I whisper-shouted, "The day before we got out history projects assigned" she started, "Are you mad at me Lily?" she continued, "Did I break the girl code?" she asked.

I held her by her shoulders and said "I am not mad at you and you did not break the girl code. I am just surprised, and you kept it a secret from me from that long, you have to tell me _everything_ " I told her.

"Okay, I will tell you" she sounded as if she was blushing. I dropped my hands and waited patiently for her, "Well we were just going home from school and the parking lot was empty, you had left early that day, so Scott and I were talking, and that was all I had on mind but I don't know why he just kissed me" she shrugged, "Was it a good kiss?" I teased, "Yeah, I mean it kind of was" she was in a reverie I could tell.

"Why were you fighting with him then?" I asked her, this confused me. "I told him that he should have not done that, I thought maybe if you still cared about Scott, maybe it would get weird between us and then he started following me around, calling me, and what not so I gave him a piece of my mind" she told me. "Olivia, I do not like him, nothing will ever change between us, because of _anything_ " I promised her.

"I was just scared" she told me, "Of this?" I could not help but ask, "and the fact that I might have to admit to my feelings" she replied, "What do you feel Olivia?" I asked her seriously, "I don't know" she replied after a long pause and fell in the bed. I hovered over her, "C'mon, say it once" I told her. "No, I can't" she was blushing, I could see it.

I fell back in the bed too and turned to look at her, she was looking at the ceiling. "Say it out loud, it will start looking more real than it ever has" I told her, "And what if it is not something I want?" she asked me, "You cannot know if you want it or not, if you don't even try for it" I told her. "Alright" she sighed and I gave her, her space. I looked at the ceiling too but from the corner of my eye, I kept looking at her.

After a long pause, she said "I like Scott Donavan" and my heart was filled with happiness for both my friends and especially my best friend as I grinned. Now, if only they could make it work it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **How do you think of the new revelation? What do you think of Olivia and Scott? What do you think of Lily and Kaleb? Please let me know your opinions via reviews. I will be waiting -Fingers Crossed-**

 _ **-JT**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The first day we had to go back to school after the back to school party, I was very nervous. The wall between Kaleb and me had almost disappeared that night and although I wanted to keep it that way I was not sure if Kaleb would want that too or not. Though, I sincerely hoped that he would, I was going to find out in an hour from now.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I brushed my hair up in a high ponytail. I was wearing a form fitting white collared shirt that only covered the upper 1/4th part of my arms. With that I wore a fitted denim blue jeans and white converse shoes.

Only I was ready, I picked up my black tote backpack from the bed and walked downstairs for my breakfast.

As always, Stefan had left for his early football practice – today they were going to decide who was on team, and from what Stefan had told me, Kaleb was going to make it. Mom and dad were already sitting at the dining table, waiting for me when I joined them.

"Good morning sweetheart" dad smirked and I replied "Good morning dad" and then turned to mom "Good morning mom" "Good morning honey" she smiled. I had a bowl of cereal today since I was not feeling like eating much, with that I also had 2 bananas only because mom forced me to.

"I will see you guys in the evening" I kissed both my mom and dad's cheek before running out of the house while picking up my car keys from the chest of drawers near the bed. This was our daily routine, we would sit for breakfast together and then catch up with each other at night, and Sundays were strictly family nights, I liked this routine.

I got in my car and started it, I threw it in reverse and backed out of our driveway before throwing it into drive, flying down the street. There was some song on the radio and although I did not recall listening to it because by the middle of the song I could remember at least the chorus lyrics.

I reached the school in time and parked my car in my usual parking spot. It was near the building where my first class was going to be which is English, my class with Kaleb.

Suddenly when I got out of the car my heart started pounding. It was weird, I was not feeling scared but rather there was a rush of excited as I started to enter the building. It was clear that the excitement I was feeling was because I was going to see Kaleb in less than 20 minutes.

As much as I wanted to go to the class directly I knew it would not matter, Kaleb would not be in the class because he would be at the football practice that would end after another 5 minutes, so it was better that I wait by my locker for Olivia. At least she would tell me everything that happened with Scott over the weekend and maybe by then I can calm my heart down.

As soon as I turned to see if Olivia was on her way or what, I saw her down the hallway – walking beside Scott as the both of them kept glancing at each other and smiling. So, this was it! They are a couple, right? Or at least they are close to that. Olivia suddenly looked at me and waved at me before saying something to Scott, who nodded. Olivia almost ran up to me with a grin plastered on her face as Scott followed her.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Hi" Olivia sighed dreamily. "Hey Scott" I smiled, "Hi Lily" he replied with an identical smile. "So, What's up?" I was trying to play it cool, I was just going to blurt out and ask them if they were a couple yet. "Let's get to the class" Olivia subtly winked at me, oh! She wanted to do this privately, I nodded quickly and the three of us walked down the hallway to the class.

Once we reached the class and took our seats, I turned my attention to the two of them. Were they going to say something? I was losing my mind here. But my attention quickly turned its direction once Kaleb entered the class and took his seat.

"Hello Lily" he spoke softly, "Hey" I breathed, Kaleb smiled at Olivia and Scott before turning his attention towards me. I noticed we were matching, Kaleb was wearing a white button down shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers, but did he have to look like a protagonist from a romantic movie while I looked quite plain in contrast to him.

"Would you join me for lunch today?" Kaleb asked as he angled his chair towards me. His question was out of nowhere and caught me off guard. I think I looked like a retarted because Kaleb's brows creased together. I recomposed my face and replied "Sure" and that bought a smile on Kaleb's face which in turn bought a smile on my face.

Soon after that the class started and it was an understatement to say that I could not concentrate in the class one bit! I was again hypervigilant about Kaleb's presence near me and I could feel him looking at me. As much as I wanted to turn around and look at him too, I could not. One, I was too self-conscious to do that two, I did not want to bring unnecessary attention to us and three, I knew if I looked at him now I would not be able to look back, which was really a bad idea.

It took every ounce of self-control in me to not turn around and look at him and even then, I stole glances of his face, thrice and each time I saw him already looking at me. It got me wondering, why did I want to look at him? Why did his presence affect me so much? Why is it that I feel totally at ease when I am with him no matter what he is confessing to? And another line of question started emerging in my mind. Why was _he_ interested in looking at him? Why could he not look away? Why was he okay with confessing things he was confessing to me? I could only think of one answer to all my questions, whether it was about him or me. I think we are more deeply involved with each other than we realize.

Is it okay to be so involved with Kaleb? ' _What is bothering you Lily?_ ' I questioned myself, ' _That I am getting too involve with him_ ' another voice answered. ' _Is it not the fact that he might be a vampire?_ ' the first voice asked. ' _No, I really don't care if he is a vampire_ ' the second voice answered with a pause. ' _Shouldn't you care?_ ' the devilish voice asked and I realized that no matter what I say to myself, I could not bring myself to fear Kaleb or the truth that I might uncover very soon, I waited for the fear to come but it did not.

The rest of the day was spent trying to focus on Olivia and Scott and not think too much about what would happen at lunch when I do sit with Kaleb, though I was not very successful at not going to _that_ part of my thoughts but I was proud that I did not let myself think as much about it. Olivia and Scott on the other hand kept behaving like they did before they had kissed. They were comfortable in each other's presence but never showed any signs of being together. Did Olivia even tell Scott what she felt? Maybe they had decided to keep it a secret for now, at least from the public. I tried not to drill them about it, if they wanted to tell me, they would, in their own time.

Finally, that time came, that I had been waiting for since Kaleb had asked me to join him for lunch. I had already told Olivia about it and told her to not wait for me, from her expressions I could tell that she was going to ask me all the details about it after we were done with the lunch.

I walked to the cafeteria alone and scanned through it for Kaleb. We had different classes before the lunch and I had told him that we would meet in the cafeteria.

I spotted him in the back corner of the cafeteria waving at me and I smiled at him before walking up to him. As I walked close to the table I saw two trays of food sitting on the table. I smiled at him as I took the seat in front of him.

"This is for you" he gently pushed one tray towards me. I looked down at the tray, it was filled with 3 slices of pizza, orange juice, an apple and 2 cupcakes. At least he had guessed it correctly that I wanted to have something sweet with my lunch. "Start" he gestured with his hand for me to eat, I slowly picked up one slice of pizza and chewed on it.

Kaleb picked up a slice of pizza from his plate and took a large bite, chewing onto it. "I thought we could continue our conversation, that is if you want" He said after a while, "Of course I want to" I told him with a nod. "You are different" I looked at my tray as I said that, "How do I seem different to you?" he sounded amused but I did not look up. "I am not sure how to explain it" I started and then looked up. His lips were curved in a slight smile as he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"You say things and it makes me wonder if you are meaning to say more than what you are actually saying" I admitted and then looked down at my tray again. "What if I am meaning to say more than what I am saying?" he asked me. "Then I would like to know what you are meaning to say" I mumbled as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"What if I tell you it is dangerous?" Kaleb said after a long pause, "I think I can handle dangerous" I looked up at him seriously, "I have no doubt about it, but I don't know if I can handle telling you that" he said. "Do you not trust me?" I narrowed my eyes, was this what it was about? "I know you better than you think I do" a slight smile came up on his lips again.

"How?" was all I could ask, "Lily there are things that best be unknown to you" he lean forward as he almost whispered those words. Was that a warning? He sounded like he was warning me. "But I want to know" I whined like a young child. He closed his eyes in frustration and leaned back in his chair, I waited for him patiently. He finally opened his eyes and said "Lily, I cannot say it out right to you" why? There were no hard and fast rules of being a – vampire.

"Why?" I asked him as I leaned forward, "I cannot tell you that either" he shook his head. Why could he not just say? "Why?" I creased my brows together. "Lily" he looked me in the eyes as he spoke seriously, leaning forward "I want to say it but I _literally_ cannot" I could see it in his eyes how conflicted he looked.

What is it that is keeping him from confessing it? What can make a vampire do something against their will? _Who_ can make a vampire do something against their will? I tried very hard to think of a solution to his problem but I could not.

"Kaleb, how can I help you?" I asked, feeling defeated. "You cannot help me, no one can help me" he looked away and leaned back in his chair. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "Are you being tortured?" I could not help but ask after a long pause. Kaleb chuckled darkly but did not look at me, "No, quite the opposite actually."

I was officially confused now; I could not think of one thing that would make him do something against his will. It was getting on my nerves too, how I could not get any answers but more so that something was making Kaleb do things against his free will. I had to think of a way to know for sure if Kaleb was a vampire as I thought. I would not do anything that would hurt him, but I had to do something.

That night I went to bed thinking of everything Kaleb had told me and how I could get the truth out of him and that is when everything started to fall into place as I started up at the ceiling. There is nothing in the world that could make a vampire do something against their will but there is someone who can make them do that.

Not just one person but rather 3 people – and especially the most powerful one who can make _anyone_ do _anything_ in this world. But how does Kaleb connect to that? How do all this tie up together in one place? How does Kaleb know Uncle Klaus?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **So, what do you think? Please it is a request to all silent readers let me know how do you like the story? Hit that follow and favourite button if you like the story and please please please leave a review. Thanks guys, I will be waiting!**

 _ **-JT**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Mom!" I shouted while running downstairs, "Are you ready?" I asked, "Yeah, I am just getting my bag" she said from the living room and I darted inside. She was picking up her bag from the couch as dad entered the living room from the kitchen.

"C'mon, we will get late" I gestured her to come, "Yeah, let's go" she nodded before turning to dad. My dad cupped my mom's cheeks and gave her a peck on the lips before looking into her eyes with such adulation, I had never seen anyone with such love in their eyes.

"See you at the show" Mom mumbled as a smile skulked on her lips, "I love you" dad finally dropped his hands, "I love you too" they smiled at each other before mom turned to me and said, "Let's go" "See you dad" I waved, "Love you honey" he smiled.

Mom and I placed our bags on the backseat and then mom took the driver's seat while I took the passenger's seat. She put the car in drive as soon as we had our seatbelts on and we raced down the road.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed turning slightly towards mom. "I am so glad they are doing this" mom nodded. We always did a fund raiser for our football team that mostly included the cheerleaders and football players. It was done at the end of September, and this year it was no exception, the only difference was in _how_ the fund raiser was going to be.

The car wash idea was quite old and everyone agreed that we needed a change, so everyone had approved on the idea of a mother-daughter fashion show with a silent auction following it. Of course, my mom and I were going to participate in this. Mom had especially taken a day off from work for this and I was so glad that mom and I were going to do this.

We reached the school with enough time on our hand to get ready. The fashion show was going to take place in the gym of the school and the classes closest to it were assigned as the green room, where the mother-daughter duo would get ready.

A white paper was stuck on the closed door of every classroom; on it the list of the duo was written. We went through the first list and when we did not find our names on it we quickly moved to the second classroom.

Our names were written on the top of the list ' _Elena Salvatore and Lilian Salvatore._ ' "Let's go" mom smiled at me before opening the door of the classroom. Inside the classroom, the desks were placed right against the wall in a straight line with chairs placed in front of the desks, facing the wall.

There was huge stainless portable clothes stand, that you see in the actual fashion shows or stuff. There were at least 15 dress covers hanging on it, it had white slips on it with names written on it. People were taking their dress covers and getting dressed in the teacher's room – the small room whose way was from inside the classroom itself.

Mom and I took desks in the right corner of the classroom. We placed our bags on the desks and mom started unzipping the bags and taking out whatever we needed. "I will get the dresses" I told mom, who turned to me briefly and nodded with a smile.

I skipped towards the dresses and scanned the white slip on each dress to find our dresses. Olivia and Aunt Bonnie had called us before we had even left home and told us that we were not in the same room. It was a bummer, because I would have loved to do this with them, and I knew mom would have loved it too.

Anyways, I finally found our dresses, and I carefully lifted off the dress covers from the clothes stand and turned to take the dresses to mom. The theme of the fashion show was ' _Hollywood._ ' While one of the pair was to dress up in vintage Hollywood costumes, another one was to dress up in the in-fashion Hollywood costumes. All these clothes were the courtesy of Mrs. Muller, Jackson Muller's mom. She is a fashion designer and since Jackson is on the football team, she was even more enthusiastic to help.

"Here" I placed the dress covers carefully on the chairs next to our chairs and then looked at the table. Mom had pulled out all the make-up from our bag, a medium size oval vanity mirror, curling iron, hair products and what not! "Let's get the make-up and hair done first" Mom put her hands on her tiny waist as she looked at the table first and then at me.

I nodded enthusiastically. Mom was going to dress up in the in-fashion Hollywood clothes while I wanted to do the vintage Hollywood clothes. There was no way that I could pull off something sexy, but mom on the other hand could do it with complete ease.

"Sit down" mom instructed, "I will get you ready first" I followed her instructions and she quickly began her work on me.

She started with the make-up, I had to flaunt a 50s Hollywood style, which meant winged eyeliner, thick lashes, glamorous eyeshadows, and bold lips. My hair was put into soft curls high up do, which matched the style of the 50s, and to be honest mom did a great job at all this.

It took about an hour to get me ready and now it was mom's turn. I got up from the chair and turned towards mom, "You look absolutely stunning" she held me at an arm's length by my shoulders, I smiled shyly at her and replied, "Thanks mom."

"Should I help you?" I asked her as she dropped her hands, "You get dressed, I will be ready before you know it" mom shook her head, it was true though, she knew what she was doing and it was easier than my look, because mom liked to be precise when copying from the past.

"Alright, tell me if you need help" I nodded and then picked up my dress cover while mom took the chair and started with her make-up and hair.

I ditched my phone in the bag and went to the teacher's room to change. I had to wait for a while because someone was already in there.

"Lilian" I heard my name and turned around to see Abigail Collins, a girl from my grade. She was short, about 5'1", honey fair complexed, with emerald eyes and long lashes, her right canine was a bit crooked and her lips were small and not full, she had a round face and dark brown medium length hair.

She was wearing an almost natural makeup and holding her dress cover close to her chest. Her thin body made her look younger than she was. "Hey Abigail, you look amazing" I complimented honestly, "Thanks, I was just going to say how gorgeous you were looking" she replied with a grin, "Thanks" I smiled.

"I thought you were going to flaunt the in-fashion look too" she walked to stand behind me, forming some sort of queue for changing. "No, my mom would do it better" I shook my head, there must be some teen beside me who was dressing up in vintage clothes, which reminded me I haven't even seen my dress. All the moms had picked up the dresses. "Abigail have you seen your dress?" I asked her, "Yep, haven't you?" she asked me, "No, I have not" I shook my head, "I think it will be beautiful" she smiled and I smiled back.

Abigail was a sweet girl, though she did not have many friends, or talked to a lot of people, I wondered why?

The room was emptied soon enough and I went in next.

The room had all the furniture in place but it seemed as though it had not been occupied by anyone, because there was no belonging of anyone in that room, at least not visible to me.

I locked the door behind me and then went to place my dress cover on the desk. I removed my shoes and socks first and then opened the dress cover on the table.

I could see some white fabric inside and in my excitement, I opened it rather quickly. Inside was a gorgeous white dress, it had a sweetheart neck and halter straps, under the bust was 3 inches thick embellishment, in a belt shape.

I picked up the dress carefully and noticed that it was backless with flowy fabric a little down my knees. I placed in on the dress cover and stripped out of my clothes, careful as to not ruin my hairstyle. I was too excited to get in the dress and once I did, I realized it was perfect.

I was fitted till my waist and emphasised my bust while my waist look tiny, it ended just under my knees. I couldn't be happier with my look.

I quickly picked up my clothes and exited the room. Abigail was waiting just outside, "Oh my!" she exclaimed as her eyes landed on me, I could not help but smile shyly. "You look stunning" she did not look away, "Thanks" I could feel my cheeks burning up.

As I walked to mom, I earned lots of compliments and glances from people in the room. "Honey!" mom got up from the chair, with her hair half done, "You look so gorgeous" she clapped her hand together and looked at me from top to bottom.

"Let me take a picture of you" she pulled out her iPhone from her bag and made me pose for her as she clicked pictures after picture.

Finally, I helped her do her hair and then she went to change her dress. I had not seen her dress either and I was super excited to see mom in her dress.

Mom looked gorgeous in her hot red, red carpet gown. Her dress was off shoulders, revealing her neck, which was figure hugging with a front slit on her left leg.

"You look hot!" I exclaimed as mom walked towards me, "Thanks" she chuckled. Mom had let her hair down, with a poof, and beach waves curls.

We clicked a lot of pictures till it was time for the show, and that is when my heart started pounding.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Please leave a review, thanks! :)**

 **- _JT_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ladies, you are up next" Mrs. Muller told mom and me as she held a clip board close to her. "Alright" Mom smiled at her and then gestured me with her head to come, I followed them obediently.

Backstage, I could hear loud music and the cheering from the crowd, and I saw Olivia and Aunt Bonnie, who had just got off the stage. "Don't you look gorgeous" Olivia grinned at me as we walked towards each other. She was wearing a fitted black, thigh length dress, with a deep V neck and it was without sleeves. Her hair were straight and parted down the middle and god, could she look any hotter? "You look _hot_ " I looked at her up and down.

Mom and Aunt Bonnie were laughing too, they were happy. Aunt Bonnie was dressed in what seemed like a somewhat copy of Marilyn Monroe's iconic white dress, only in red with her hair in the usual 50s curls. "Ladies" Mrs. Muller gestured us that it was our turn, "See you in a bit" I told Olivia as she smiled at me and I followed mom to the backstage.

I felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my ribcage as I took my position beside mom to walk down the ramp. I could hear the music and the crowd more clearly now and I knew that Kaleb would be in that crowd too.

As soon as the mother- daughter duo before us exited the ramp it was our cue. I took a deep breath and looked at mom, who was already looking at me with a smile. We both looked ahead and with a small smile, we walked up to the ramp.

The lights were blinding, I could not see anyone or anything, except the lights and some people sitting closest to the stage. I had my hands relaxed by my side, as I kept a perfectly straight posture while rolling my shoulders back. I looked straight ahead, as I walked ahead of mom keeping one foot in front of other, with long strides.

Once I got to the end of the walk, I waited a beat, and then lean onto one hip with all the confidence and poise I could manage. I looked down at the audience now for a moment. Without moving my head much.

I could hear hoots and whistles from the audience and then in the next beat I walked back up the ramp the same way I walked down. I had to wait there for mom, I stood facing the audience. This whole while, my heart was pounding, I had never imagined I would be able to do this.

When I looked at mom, she looked gorgeous, she looked confident and no one could really say she was a mom of 2 kids. When she reached up to me, we both struck our final poses and then we disappeared behind the curtains.

"That was amazing" I told mom, who smiled at me. "You were great" she grinned as she spoke and I could feel my cheeks burning up, "So were you" I smiled shyly.

It was our turn to stand in the queue. Since we were divided in groups, all the models of each group were supposed to walk down the ramp at the end of the show. Our name was the first name on the list of our group, which meant we would lead, and to be honest it gave me anxiety but I tried not to think too much about it.

The whole thing went perfectly well, I did not trip, people enjoyed the show and now it was time to see if we could raise enough money for the football team. If people would buy our dresses, the silent auction was open and the party had begun.

From the dressing room/ classroom, we could hear the music being played and it was loud. We had returned our dresses for the auction and we were getting in our usual clothes.

I let the makeup stay on, partly because I was too lazy to remove it and partly because I knew I would see Kaleb and I wanted to look good. I let my hair loose and got in my regular clothes, that is, my cold shoulder peach pink top, black fitted jegging and plain black sneakers.

It was time to join the party. Mom had already left with Aunt Bonnie and I was waiting for Olivia to get ready. Apparently, she wanted to impress Scott, and I was totally going to support her. She came out wearing a fitted cut out white crop top with black, front slit, pencil skirt that covered her thighs and black stilettoes. My mouth hung open as I realized how absolutely gorgeous she looked.

"Is this okay?" she asked self-consciously, "Olivia" I held her at an arm's length and looked in her eyes – dead serious. "If I was a boy, I would be hitting on you right now" and that made her chuckle. "So this is okay" she smiled, "You look stunning" I grinned at her.

"Now let's go, I want to see Scott's reaction" I picked up our bags and dragged her with me, Olivia could not help but chuckle. I really wanted to see how Scott would react, because Olivia does not dress like this, I mean I have been her friend since forever and never have I seen her look this stunning.

Once we were about to enter the gym, we heard a voice behind us. "Olivia?" I immediately turned around to see none other than Scott. It seemed like his eyes would pop out any second, his mouth hung open and seemed in awe of Olivia. I wanted to squeal, but I didn't, c'mon, I would not disturb them.

I stepped aside slowly, but my eyes were glued to them. "You look breath taking" Scott said in a fruity voice as he filled the distance between him and Olivia in 2 long strides. "Thanks" she breathed, neither of them broke the eye contact and it seemed as though I was witnessing a scene from a movie or written in a novel. ' _Kiss her already_ ' I mentally directed Scott and as if he could hear it, I saw him looking at Olivia's lips who closed her eyes in response and the next thing I know, their lips touched, at first it was a small kiss but then it grew more intense, as Olivia put her hands against Scott's chest and he held her by her waist.

It was my cue to leave and I slowly opened the door of the gym and sneaked away. I am so going to torment Olivia and Scott, I smirked. Well, at least I know that they have kissed, it would not be a secret.

On one hand, I was feeling so happy for Olivia, I knew she wanted Scott to kiss her and I knew for her it was perfect and I was so happy for her but on the other hand I felt a pang of envy. Now, don't get me wrong, it was not because of who she was kissing; rather it was because, while Kaleb and I had been out a couple of times and we hang out daily in school and I had been hoping for something more serious, we had not even crossed the first kiss stage.

Olivia and Scott, says he is into me, but if he is into me why is he so confined into his personal space. Why doesn't he make a move? Should I make the move?

Before I could look up and stop myself I collided into someone with a thud. A firm hand held me to my place to stop me from falling on my butt and I looked up to see it was none other than who had put me in this daydream.

"Hey" Kaleb smiled down at me, "Sorry" he continued and let go of me, which made my smile disappear. "Hey" I still tried to keep a happy face. "You were great out there" he grinned and I could feel my cheeks burning up. "Thanks" I replied shyly, "and you look gorgeous" he whispered with a smile and it made my heart skip a beat, so, he noticed. "Thanks" I said again, this time I knew I was tomato red.

It is then that I noticed Kaleb had a dress cover in his hand. "You bought a dress?" I pointed towards the dress cover and smirked. "Uh – yeah" he replied sheepishly. "Which dress is it?" I could not help but grin at the revelation. "It's a secret" he mocked, "Why? Would I get to see you wearing it?" I mocked too and he snorted.

"Okay, I will tell you" he started and I clapped my hands together in excitement. "At the end of the night" and that made me frown. "What is so special about this dress?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh! I loved this dress, it was the best of all the dresses" he nodded and while I felt a pang of jealously, I tried to keep the best poker face possible.

It was as if Kaleb could see right through me, he laughed wholeheartedly. "What?" I narrowed my eyes at him again, "Nothing" he continued laughing and I looked away now, trying not to laugh. "Do you want a drink?" I tried to change the topic, "Sure" he was not trying not to laugh at me.

We both walked together to the buffet stalls, the whole while Kaleb kept glancing over at me and whenever I would catch him, he would give me a small smile but never drop his gaze.

We both got a drink for ourselves and sipped on our drinks in silence.

Soon enough, the whole group joined us and when that happens, it is crazy fun. I saw Scott had wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and it was like that for almost the whole night. When I looked over at Kaleb, he was looking at me and gave me a small smile but this time I did not smile. What was with all the secrets? I felt as though he had built a wall between us and even though we could talk, that was all we could do. I never tried to breach the wall because of the fear that it might be too much for him; but could he not see that I wanted more?

I had never felt like this before, and it shocked me. I was not sure where my feelings were headed but I knew for sure that I wanted to be more than friends with Kaleb.

The night ended with Kaleb driving me home and walking me up to the front poach steps. I knew no one was home, because mom, dad, Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Enzo had gone to the Grill for some drinks, Stefan had gone out with his friends, apparently, we had raised more than enough money for the football team.

"It's the end of the night" I reminded Kaleb as I unlocked the door. I turned to face him and to my surprise, he was standing closer to me than I expected. The light on the poach was more than enough for me to see his handsome features clearly, but what caught my attention were his eyes – that seemed to have no end as I looked into them.

He did not drop his gaze from my eyes and he looked as though he was in a trance. "The dress I bought" he started and then looked down with a shy smile creeping onto his lips, "is your dress" he completed with a shrug and butterflies emerged in my stomach. A smiled appeared on my lips too.

He had bought my dress? Before I could process anymore he looked up at me, his eyes were soft but his face was unreadable.

I sighed heavily and he lifted his hand, my gaze followed his hand; he touched the back of his hand to my face and stroked my cheek, I automatically closed my eyes, his hand felt firm against my skin; not that he was being rough, but his hand felt rock solid; nonetheless, I enjoyed the sensation on my skin. It felt as it the touch was electrified.

The next second his hand was gone, I immediately opened my eyes to see his hands in a tight fist by his side. I don't know what my face gave away but he opened his mouth to speak, I would not let him "I should get inside" my voice sounded wobbly and I suddenly looked away.

"Lily" he started nonetheless, "Kaleb, we will talk tomorrow, please" I was more in control of my voice now. "Okay" he replied but I did not look at him. "Good night" my eyes finally met his for a brief second and then I looked down at my feet "Good night" he replied in a low voice.

I gave him a small smile and then turned around to open the door. I held back the urge to turn around and with one swift motion I opened the door, went inside and shut the door behind me.

I stood there for a brief second before slowly turning around and looking out through the peep hole on the door. I could see Kaleb still standing there, he stretched out his hands to ring the doorbell and for a moment I thought he would; but he quickly withdrew his hand and instantly turned around to walk away and I watched him walk away.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I opened the door to the Grill and stepped in gingerly. As always, the place was jam-packed with people of all ages hanging out here. It was like the favourite spot of people to hang out in Mystic Falls, and my friends were no exception.

Olivia and Emma had decided to have a little night out with friends and have begged me to come, given the fact that I was totally distant in school and hardly talked to anyone. It was not my fault, I was distracted and whenever anyone asked me why I was so distant, I could not put my thoughts into words. Anyways, what would have I told them anyways?

I gave Olivia some hints though, and made sure that she did not invite Kaleb. She kept asking me why, and I told her that I would tell her later tonight. She promised to not invite him if I promised to tell her what was going on, which I promised.

I scanned the whole Grill once I got inside and when I saw no signs of Kaleb, I went ahead to find my group; who had occupied the large table in the corner of the Grill. Some of them had already ordered drinks while the rest of them were still to order.

"Lily is here" Jackson exclaimed, I put on the best smile I could and joined them. I sat beside Emma, who said "Hi" to me, "Hey" I replied with a smile. I looked over at Olivia who was sitting with Scott and gave her an assuring smile. Everyone on the table were talking to each other about the fashion show which was a great hit in the school. Apparently, we had collected more funds than required and everyone was happy.

"Can I just say that all the girls sitting here were astounding at the show?" Keith said with a smile. "Let's just thank Jackson's mom for putting all this together" Olivia said as she gestured towards Jackson, who put his hand on his heart and bowed, we all chuckled.

"No, but guys seriously, who would have thought this would be such a huge success?" Jackson looked at everyone on the table. "They should make it an annual thing" Emma agreed, "You are saying this because all you had to do was dress up, we did all the work" Scott joked as he looked at all the boys who nodded in agreement. "Well, we did it for you guys" Olivia shrugged with a grin.

"Out of the three of us Lily, you were _the best_ " Emma clapped her hands together as she said in a-matter-of-fact voice. "She had that model expressions and walk going on" Olivia agreed and I chuckled at them, "I was just _hoping_ not to trip" I admitted, "I think you would have tripped gracefully" Keith said and everyone laughed. That would have been a sight.

"You are going to apply for Miss Mystic Falls right?" Emma asked me hopefully, "I still have time to think" I told her, "C'mon, you are applying" Olivia rolled her eyes at me, "I would need an escort" I raised my eyebrows, "I will be your escort, I really wanted to participate in one of these" Keith leaned forward, "You be my escort" Emma huffed, which made me chuckled. "Take Jackson" Keith gestured towards Jackson, "Dude, no" Jackson raised his hands in defence.

"You guys are so lame" Scott chuckled, "You are saying that because you will get to escort Olivia" Keith narrowed his eyes at Scott who stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder. "But then" Jackson started slowly, "Kaleb would escort Lily" he stated, and I immediately looked down. "That's right" Keith agreed, "Will you be my escort then?" Emma pleaded and Keith agreed.

They went on discussing about all the upcoming events but I stayed silent on it. Olivia kept glancing at me and kept gesturing with her face, asking me what was wrong and I kept shaking my head. All of us finally ordered a drink and some snacks, and in no time, we were munching on it.

Just then my glance shifted towards the entrance and I saw the face I had been avoiding all morning in school. Kaleb stood there as he scanned though the Grill. For a moment, I kept staring at Kaleb, hoping he would look my way, but just as he was about to I got up from my place.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked me, as he took another French fries from his plate. "I will get a drink" I mumbled, "But you have a drink?" Scott knitted his brows together and gestured towards my drink. "I will get another one" I mumbled before stealing a glance in Kaleb's direction who had seen me.

I quickly looked down at my feet as I started to walk towards the bar counter. "Hey Kaleb!" I heard Jackson's voice but I did not look up and continued walking towards the bar counter.

It was chock-full there and I was hoping Kaleb would lose me and just go away, so that I would not have to explain him anything or talk about anything. I stood near the bar counter and hoped that somehow, I would disappear.

"Lily" I heard Kaleb's voice from a distant and I turned around to look at him walking in my direction. He waved at me to stop but I looked away and walked towards the back exit of the Grill.

I made my way through the crowd and slipped out of the Grill, hoping Kaleb would not follow me here.

There were some stairs leading to an alley that would go around the Grill and towards the main entrance, from where I decided I would go in, say my goodbyes and then leave. I had to be quick so that Kaleb does not catch up to me.

I started descending the stairs towards the alley but I allowed myself to throw a glance behind me, just to see if Kaleb had followed me or given up.

I looked behind me and just as I was about to descend another step, my foot missed it. I wobbled and looked straight ahead, trying to balance myself I had my arms in the air. It all happened in slow motion, but then I was ready to fall. I was ready for the cold hard ground to hit me, maybe scrape my knee or something. I was hoping it would not hit me in the face but given the direction I was falling in, it was very much likely that I would hit my head.

Instead, I never hit the concrete floor. I was waiting for the impact to come but nothing came. For when I opened my eyes, I was inches away from the breath-taking face I had been avoiding for so long.

Kaleb's brows were knitted together as his piercing eyes looked into mine. I was so close that I could feel his cool breathe on my lips and it tasted like mint. His delicate lips were set in a straight line and then I realized I was staring into his eyes and my face was probably in an enthralled expression. I also realized that I was no longer standing on my feet, rather Kaleb had scooped me up in his arms and he was holding me firmly against his body.

One of my hand was on his shoulder while the other one hung lose to my side. It did not seem like he wanted to let me go, neither did I want him to let me go. I was perfectly fine the way we were and then he brought me out of my trance.

"What were you doing?" He asked me in a tight voice. I tried to find my voice but all that came out was a whisper, "I wanted some fresh air" I said. "Are you sure about that?" His voice and grip relaxed and I nodded my head, not looking away from his eyes. "From what I saw, you were running away from me" he raised his brows and I finally looked down.

He slowly let me stand on my own on a stair but kept his hands on my arms. It sent tingling sensations all over my hands and I was hoping my heart does not betray me and start beating loudly, which was exactly what happened next.

"I was not" I said in a wobbly voice, not because I was going to cry but I was nervous. Kaleb had never stood this close to me, or held me for so long. He always let go of me in a matter of seconds but today he held onto me and I was not expecting that.

"What is going on?" Kaleb asked and as I opened my mouth to say ' _Nothing_ ' he said, "And don't say nothing" now that was out of the question. I did not tear my eyes from him this time.

"I don't know" I sighed, that was the truth. I was unable to understand my feeling. I was jealous of my own best friend, I wanted something more from Kaleb, I was starting to scare myself.

"I cannot understand this" Kaleb closed his eyes tightly as his brows creased together. I was afraid to speak again, not sure if I would say the right thing. "What can't you understand?" I asked in a whisper and Kaleb opened his eyes immediately.

"I am doing things I am not supposed to do" he looked into my eyes again, "I should be staying away from you, I did not come here to put you in danger" he told me. "What danger would you put me in?" I asked him, "You being alone with me is danger in itself" he replied and this is the first straightforward answer I have gotten from him. "I don't think so" if he meant he could hurt me, I did not believe that.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked after a long pause and Kaleb shut his eyes again in the same manner. "I was hoping to talk to you" he replied but that was not the answer I was looking for. "No, that is not what I meant" I said firmly and he let go of my hands. I immediately craved for his touch, the good thing was that he was still standing close to me.

"Lily, don't ask me questions I cannot answer" he pleaded, "Alright, but if I tell you something will you at least say yes or no?" I asked him and he nodded. "Are you a –?" I could not complete, I sighed and looked down. "Go on, ask me, say it" Kaleb encouraged me, I knew he still had his eyes on me. "Vampire" it was barely audible, I could not believe I had just said that.

When there was a long pause, I looked up at Kaleb, who was still looking at me keenly. I held my breath as he opened his mouth, "Are you afraid?" he asked and after a short pause I replied "No". It was the truth, I was not afraid of him.

I had finally got the confirmation, he was a vampire and yet my body could not get the appropriate reaction in this situation. I should be scared, running away, shouting; but here I was, standing so close to the apex predator, and neither did the goosebumps sneak up on my arms, nor did my heart sped up at the new revelation.

"Why?" Kaleb's voice was pleading. I wish I knew the answer, but I don't. "You would not hurt me" I stated, "You don't know that" he challenged and yet I was not scared. "I know it" I told him.

Kaleb stepped back a little, and this time I stepped back too. If he is holding back because he is a vampire than he is a fool. If he had to hurt me, he had a million chances, he could have done it by now.

"I will get you inside now" Kaleb said and I looked down, I could feel the tears forming at the base of my eyes and a lump forming in my throat but I fought it away. "I will go back myself" I told him with a smile.

As I started to walk away, Kaleb stretched out his hand to stop me. "You have to understand this, it is beyond my control" he told me. "What is beyond your control?" I asked, "I want to be with you, I have never wanted to be with anyone more than I want to be with you" and my heart skipped a beat. "What is stopping you?" I asked in a wobbly voice. "Lily things are _not_ in my control" He dropped his hand to his side.

"What is going on Kaleb?" I threw my hands in the air. "Because you are giving me mixed hints" I continued, "One day you are this guy who looks at me like he would never look away" Kaleb chuckled and looked down, "But the other day, you would flinch from my touch" Kaleb looked up and his smile disappeared. "If you say that we are not supposed to be together because of whatever is controlling you, you should decide" my voice was barely audible by the end, and I looked down. I hoped that we would stay and stop walking away.

Kaleb stepped back and my heart dropped to my stomach but I pulled back my tears as I nodded. I was not going to stand here and wait for him to see me cry. I started to walk away when Kaleb called out "Lily" at first, I debated whether to stop or walk away but then stupidly enough I stopped.

I turned around slowly and looked at Kaleb, in the next second Kaleb had softly pinned me against the wall and my heart started pounding.

He held me by my arms and looked down at my lips, I knew what was coming; so, I closed my eyes and just when I thought it would not happen. Kaleb's lips touched mine ever so softly.

At first the kiss was nothing more than a peak on the lips. I opened my eyes to look at Kaleb, whose eyes were still closed. I slowly moved forward and closed my eyes again before I crashed my lips onto his, while I placed my hands on his abs and he deepened the kiss.

This was nothing short of a romantic movie. I felt my heart pounding the whole while and I was quite literally not expecting this.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day I woke up to a ringing sound, at first it was unclear what it was; but then I realized it was the doorbell. I opened my eyes and popped up on an elbow to look out of the window on my left. I could see a little light trying to escape into my room through the sheer curtains. I picked up my phone to check the time, it was 6 a.m.

Who is here at 6 a.m.? I threw my legs off the bed and barefooted tip toed across the room – it was cold. I opened the door and walked out of the room. The lights were on, which meant mom and dad were up, what is going on? I walked down the stairs and to the living room.

"I am so glad you are here" I heard mom's voice. I finally walked inside the living room to see none other than Uncle Jeremy, hugging mom. What is he doing this? Especially at 6 a.m.? "Mom, Dad?" I said in a low voice, all three of them turned around to look at me.

"Hi Lily" Uncle Jeremy smiled at me, I could not help but grin as he opened his arms for me and I rushed into his bear hug. "How are you?" He asked me as we both dropped our hands, "I am good, why didn't anyone tell me that Uncle Jeremy was coming?" I looked at all of them, "It was not planned" Uncle Jeremy replied with a shrug. "Did we wake you up?" dad asked, "No, I was not sleepy" I lied with a shrug.

"You should get some rest" Dad told Uncle Jeremy, who nodded. "I will see you later kiddo, long flight" Uncle Jeremy smiled at me as he and dad made their way out of the living room. Once they were out, I turned to mom, my hands crossed in front of my chest, "What's going on?" I asked her, my brows creased together. "What? He is here to visit" mom shrugged, "Visit? He never visits, not Mystic Falls" I said in a matter-of-fact voice. "He is here for a few days, honey" Mom pushed a lock of hair out of my face. Something is fishy, I cannot put my finger on it but Uncle Jeremy does not visit, not after he made a normal life for him miles away from this town.

"But everything is alright, right?" I asked, concern evident in my voice. "Yeah, don't worry" mom nodded with a smile. "Now, do you want to sleep some more?" mom asked me as she turned around, "No, I think I will go for a walk or something" I shrugged as mom turned around with astonished expressions on her face. "Walk?" she raised her brows, "Yeah, I am not sleepy and I am up early" I told her, "Okay, be back soon" she smiled and I smiled back before skipping back to my room.

I was at school early today, since my day started early. I was pretty sure that I would be exhausted by the lunch hour. I went for a walk, exercised a bit, got ready and now I am here.

The wind blows in as the students arrive through the doors, the hallways are crowded with people, talking all at once, which comes out as a humming noise when heard together. There are friends greeting each other, couples walking hand in hand, teachers telling students to get out of their way; it is like entering a movie suddenly.

"Hey" a voice brings me out of my trance. It is the same husky voice that always makes my heart beat a little faster. I turned around to see Kaleb, smiling at me and I could not help but smile back. Instinctively we both lean in at the same time and our lips touched, making my heart do summersaults as butterflies emerge in my stomach. It is hard to believe that it was just 2 weeks ago that Kaleb and I shared our first kiss and here we were standing together, with grins plastered on our faces.

"You look absolutely stunning" Kaleb breathes as he looks at me from head to toe. I was wearing a dark blue with red and white floral print, thigh length dress, which was quarter sleeves and a line with dark blue peep toes. "Thanks" I could feel my cheeks burning up as I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "Let's go" Kaleb smiled as he put his palm on the small of my back, and instantly it felt as though it was electrified. My breathing hitched for a moment before I calmed it down.

We walked to the class together and took our seats, greeted our friends with a wave and smile. A monotone buzz in the classroom of students came to a halt when Mr. Davis entered the class.

The rest of the day passed in blur until the lunch hour. I had no idea how much our conversation today was going to change our relationship. I was not expecting the sort of transparency with which Kaleb answered my questions, and I sure as hell was not expecting the answers he gave me.

I was sitting opposite to Kaleb in the cafeteria, while he had his palms stretched out on the table, I had my chin in my hands. He was looking into my eyes and I felt as though I had my heart in my mouth. I was not sure how this would go but it seemed as though Kaleb was ready to answer whatever questions I had for him. "So?" he asked with a small smile, "I will start with the basics" I tried to stall as I pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Go ahead" he nodded, "When were you born?" I asked, my voice was almost a whisper. Kaleb sighed as he looked at his hands on the table, for a moment I thought he was not going to answer my question and as the silence dragged on, I tried to find some words to escape the silence.

"1130 A.D, Britain Kaleb had his brows creased together and his eyes closed. I was at loss of words, 'What were you expecting?' I mentally snapped, clearly not this, not the 12th century! "Alright" I said slowly, each syllable clear, I quickly dropped my gaze too. "What else?" Kaleb asked but I did not look up, I sighed and thought about it for a moment. "How were you changed?" I asked, I was not sure if I would be able to digest that or not but what the hell!

Kaleb sighed again and looked in a distance as he spoke. "I was seventeen at the time" Kaleb started and I looked at him, "and about to meet my end" Kaleb's eyes met my as I gasped. Why? Was he dying? "I was at the wrong place on the wrong time" he told me, with a shrug as if it was nothing. "I saw a very powerful vampire on a feeding frenzy and I was unable to escape him" it looked as though Kaleb was remembering every moment of it. "I don't know why, but I impressed him and as a reward he asked me if I would like to die or if I would like to be turned, I was young and naïve, I saw power and I asked for it" Kaleb finally looked at me again. "Do you regret it?" my voice was almost a whisper, "No, I have seen so much beauty, I have power, I met you" his voice softened at the end which made my heart skip a beat.

"Is your mother, really your mother?" I asked him, "She is related to me, but not my mother" Kaleb shook his head, "How is she related to you?" I asked him, my brows creased together. "I had a brother back when I human, who grew up, grew old and had kids, she is my more than 20 great grandniece in law" Kaleb chuckled, his chuckle was indicating a dark humour. My mouth hung open, "How did you keep track of your family line?" I asked, once I had recomposed my face.

"It's not that difficult, although it isn't that easy either, but every once in a while, I would stay with a family member as their relative to cover my tracks" Kaleb shrugged. "What did you do when you weren't with your family?" I asked, "I travel and that is when I came across Mystic falls" he smiled as if remembering a fond memory. "How do you keep your tracks so clean?" I creased my brows together. "I learnt, trust me, I was not always this good" Kaleb shook his head. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I first came to Mystic Falls and surrounding towns in 1930s, I was bored after 7 centuries, 4 of which I spent with utmost control. I wanted to have some fun and that is when I found a new way of feeding" I tried to imagine Kaleb in 1930s fashion, all I could imagine him in was a drape cut suit and pompadour hairstyle. "I would go to bars where I would pick girls, young girls, who loved attention" I felt a pang of jealousy, even though that should be the last emotion I should be feeling at the moment.

"I would feed on them, taking only as much as I wanted, leaving almost no marks behind, that way I did not leave behind me a body count unlike the ripper of Monterey" I could feel my heart beat rising again but this time it was for a completely different reason. "That is when I came across a witch in one of the bars, I did not know she was a witch at the moment and I tried to seduce her" I tried to hide my jealousy as best as I could and I think I did pretty good. "She did get seduced but the next step was to compel her and now, _that_ I could not do, she promised to keep my secret for her head but every night in the bar she would sing a song about me, trying to warn the girls" he chuckled at the end and shook his head as if it was a fond memory.

In my head, I pictured a flapper girl with blonde hair, singing Carrie Underwood's Cowboy Casanova while Kaleb fed on young girls.

"Did it work?" I asked curiously, "It drove me out of the state if that helps" Kaleb smiled and I had dumb folded expressions. "I grew bored of it too after about a decade, I decided to do something more civil and went back to my family" his answer ended with a shrug.

"Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?" I asked and Kaleb's happy expressions turned into a frown, "That is something I cannot answer" he told me as he looked away. Right, because of whatever was stopping him. "Oh" was all I could say. "Is that all you want to ask me?" Kaleb asked me with a smile. "There is one question" I looked down at my hands. This popped into my mind when he told me about his little adventures in 1930s but I was not sure if I should ask him this or not. "Go on" Kaleb encouraged me and I blurted it out, without looking at him "Have you ever been in love?"

"No, at least not before I met you" that instantly made my head shot up. Kaleb was inclined towards him, his eyes softly searching the depths of my eyes and his lips slightly curled up in a smile. I could feel heat raising up to my cheeks as my heart skipped a beat. "Never before?" my words were almost a whisper. "Love, I believed was a weakness, and I did not want to be weak; I did not want anything to hold me back" Kaleb told me, "What do you believe now?" I asked, "Everything has changed, love is not a weakness, I can do anything for you Lily and I will do everything I can" what does he mean by that? "Everything you can? About what?" I asked, he said something unintelligent under his breath, "I can't" he breathed, I can live with that, especially after the confession he just made.

"I will survive with that" I smiled softly, "Is that all?" he asked me with a smile and "For now"I nodded. "So, can I ask you about you now?" but his question was interrupted with the bell to the next class. Kaleb groaned and frowned, "Ask me anything later" I assured him, "I will wait for later" he smiled and I smiled back. I would answer anything that he would ask me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **So, what do you think? Leave a review, I swear it will not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me. I will be waiting to hear from you all!**

 _ **-JT**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Lock the doors and windows!" Dad ordered Stefan as dad and Uncle Jeremy entered the house, locking the front door behind them. Stefan nodded and disappeared through the kitchen doors. "What is going on Damon?" mom asked, worried expressions on her face. "I will tell you everything just make sure every possible entrance in the house is locked" dad told mom. "Lily, you too" dad ordered, making me jump.

I nodded and ran upstairs, closing the windows on my way. First, I locked the windows of the hallway, then of mom and dad's room, then Stefan's room and finally of my room. My heart was pounding the whole while, what was going on? Should I be scared? Should I call Kaleb?

I ran downstairs and to the living room, where everyone was standing and waiting for me. "What is going on Damon?" mom asked again. "We all need to be prepared, Jeremy and I came across a werewolf on our way back" dad answered, making us gasp. "What?!" Mom exclaimed, a werewolf?! Where did they encounter a werewolf?! "It's not even full moon" I mumbled, "He was in his human form, obviously, but full moon is day after tomorrow" Uncle Jeremy said. "Did you engage?" Mom asked, looking between Uncle Jeremy and Dad, neither of them answered. "Damon! Jeremy!" Mom exclaimed.

"Elena, we will be fine" Uncle Jeremy assured mom, "Maybe we should call for help" Mom said frantically. "I already told Bonnie and Enzo about the werewolf, they are to stay out of this" Dad told mom. "What about Caroline?" Mom asked, "I don't think it is a good idea" dad shook his head. "Why not?" I asked, "We will protect ourselves" dad looked at me and then answered.

"We kill it" Uncle Jeremy said in a low voice. Kill a werewolf?! Woah! "But –" mom started, "Elena, you know how it is, either we kill him or he kills us" dad told mom. "Okay, but these two would not get involved" mom said, pointing towards Stefan and I. "Mom!" the two of us whined.

Before mom could say anything more, the doorbell rang, making me jump. "I will get it" Stefan announced before walking out of the living room. All of us waited patiently to see who has arrived at our place.

Stefan came back with Uncle Enzo and Aunt Bonnie. "Bonnie? Enzo? I told you not to get involved!" Dad shook his head. "We are already involved mate" Uncle Enzo said in his thick British accent. "Besides, you could use extra help" Aunt Bonnie added. "Let us help too" Stefan said, "No!" mom shook her head. "Mom, we are trained, it is not like we can sit ideally when all of you go out hunting a werewolf" I said.

"Maybe they are right, it is a werewolf after all, it might have a pack" Uncle Jeremy sided with us. "Olivia is coming too" Aunt Bonnie told us. Mom and Dad exchanged glances before dad said, "Let's do it!"

We stood in our garage, where all the weapons were stashed. Stakes, bullets, guns, bows and arrows, crossbows, grenades, darts and what not. Everything ready to be laced with vervain or wolfsbane and used. We have the right to choose our weapons, whatever we are comfortable with.

I picked up a crossbow and wolfsbane grenades. It was something I was trained with since I was 6. It was my weapon of choice. Uncle Jeremy chose the same weapons as mine, Dad, Uncle Enzo and Stefan picked up guns with grenades, while mom picked up grenades and darts with wolf's bane.

We were 8 against 1 (hopefully) it was not going to be so difficult. The plan was that if we make it through tonight, we will go after the werewolf tomorrow evening; that is our only shot before full moon.

The night was tense enough but what was even more tense was the following morning. Apparently, I had left my English notebook in the school yesterday and Kaleb had come to return it to me. Mom had reached to the door before me and dad, Uncle Jeremy and Uncle Enzo had followed mom.

I was standing in a corner, afraid that somehow, everyone would come to know about Kaleb and his true self, but what was scarier was the thought that what they might do to him once they know.

I could feel my heart in my mouth while Kaleb stood in front of 4 hunters, who needed only a single confirmation that he was a vampire to hunt him down.

"You don't have to stand outside" my mom smiled at Kaleb, it was a trick! They were just checking if he could enter without invitation or not! I had to do something, or his cover will be blown.

I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me, and once I saw that everyone was looking at Kaleb, I lowered my head and whispered, "Come in" when I looked up, Uncle Jeremy was looking at me, my heart started pounding loudly, but he smiled at me and looked ahead, at Kaleb.

Kaleb smiled and said, "Thank you Mrs. Salvatore" before entering the house, making mom, dad and Uncle Enzo exchange glances with each other. I just smiled, now they have no way to prove that he is a vampire. ' _Good Job Lily!_ ' I praised myself and then tried to hide my smile.

Everyone started moving to the kitchen, leaving Kaleb and me standing in the hallway alone. "Thanks" he whispered, "You don't have to say that" I whispered back. "Anyways, I came to return his" Kaleb held my notebook out for me, "Thank you" I replied taking it back. "Would you like to go out with me?" Kaleb asked with a grin, "Sure, let me tell my mom and dad" I answered with a smile. "Okay" Kaleb mumbled and I walked to the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting on the dining table and stopped talking as soon as I entered the kitchen. I kept the notebook on the dining table and turned to everyone with a sigh. "I am going out with Kaleb" I told them, "No, it is dangerous outside" mom shook her head. "What am I supposed to tell him? That there is a werewolf on the loose?" I whispered, obviously, Kaleb could hear everything.

"Elena" Uncle Jeremy started, looking at me and then looking at mom. "Let her go" why would Uncle Jeremy side with me? "Take this" Uncle Enzo gave me a 9-mm pistol, "You can protect yourself and Kaleb, if something goes wrong" Uncle Enzo completed. I took it without a word and tucked it at the back of my jeans and covered the back with my top and jacket "I will be back soon" I told everyone and they nodded.

Kaleb and I were sitting on one of the benches in the Town Square. It was windy, with no sight of the sun, my favourite kind of weather. "There is a werewolf at loose, huh?" Kaleb asked me, "Yeah" I nodded, looking straight ahead. "How do you know?" he asked, "My dad and Uncle came across one, last night" I answered, "They didn't kill it?" Kaleb made it sound like my dad and Uncle Jeremy were idiots. "They did not have weapons, but we are ready now" I defended them.

" _We?_ " Kaleb sounded surprised, I looked at him and his eyes were widened. "Yeah; mom, dad, Stefan, Uncle Jeremy, Olivia, Aunt Bonnie, Uncle Enzo and me" I told him. "You can hunt a werewolf?" he had disbelief in his voice, I chuckled and said, "We can hunt a vampire too." "Are you sure about it?" he smirked, "Should I show you?" I smirked too, he thought about it for a moment and said "Sure."

We walked to the deep end of the forest near the Lockwood cellar. This was the place where I got trained by Dad, Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Caroline. "Show me" Kaleb smirked, moving about 2 feet away from me. I pulled out the gun from the back of my jeans and pointed it towards his heart. His eyes widened, "Wooden bullets?" he asked, and "Laced with Wolfsbane" I nodded. "You do know that wood can kill me, right?" he asked, raising his hands in defence.

I lowered the gun and laughed, "I am not going to shoot you, especially when you are just standing and definitely not in the heart" I told him. "Is that so?" Kaleb smirked and super speed towards me, standing inches away from me, making my heart skip a beat. "Go on" I challenged him and he disappeared.

For a moment, I was surprised by the sudden disappearance but then I put my mind into the situation. I was hypervigilant to any sound that Kaleb would make and quickly turn towards the sound.

After what seemed like a long time, I heard the light rustle of the leaves behind me and the next second I turned and shot the ground near Kaleb's foot, making him abruptly stop. "You are good" Kaleb looked at me in surprise and I smiled, "Thank you."

"Who taught you?" he asked me, walking towards me slowly, I put the gun at the back of my jeans again. "My dad, my Uncle and one of my mom's best friend, who is a vampire" I told him with a shrug. "Caroline Forbes" he mumbled, "How do you know?" I asked him, my brows knitted together. "Everyone has heard about the gang, 2 brothers, 1 doppelganger, the most powerful witch, the good and strong vampire, the crazy vampire, now turned into human best friend and the hunter" Kaleb said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So, you knew me when we met?" I asked him, "Yes" he replied honestly. When I next opened my mouth to ask him a question, he gestured me to keep quiet by placing his index finger on his lips.

I pulled out my gun in an instant and stood beside Kaleb, ready to shoot if I had to. Kaleb pulled me behind him as a man emerged from the Lockwood cellar. He was a fair, muscular man, at least 6 feet tall, black curly hair, black eyes and thin lips.

"Vampire" the man hissed, locking his eyes with Kaleb. "Walk away, it is not full moon until tomorrow, you are no match to me" Kaleb hissed back. "No?" the man titled his head and pulled out a pistol, pointing it towards Kaleb; who relaxed and said, "C'mon!"

The man pulled the trigger, the bullet escape with a loud bang and hit Kaleb. He immediately fell on his knees, his hand wrapped around his chest. "You missed" Kaleb hissed, getting up but was shot again, making him fell on his knees again.

I pulled up my pistol and before the man could shoot Kaleb again, I pulled the trigger; shooting the man in the heart. The pistol from his hand dropped and before he could hit the ground, Kaleb moved in a swift motion and extracted his heart from his body; both of them falling on the ground at the same time.

"Kaleb!" I exclaimed, running towards him, I fell on my knees beside Kaleb, who was panting. "You have to get it out" he told me, gasping, as he removed his hand from his chest. I could see blood oozing out of his chest, it was horrible. "How will – I get it – out?" I stammered, my brows creased together. "Use your hands" Kaleb was breathless. "Okay" I said more to myself as I put my pistol down beside me.

I slowly pulled up his shirt, making him groan in pain. Even when he was covered with blood, his body was perfect. "I am sorry!" I kept chanting. "It's okay, do it!" he gasped, I moved my shaking hands towards his chest and I dug with my nails. Once I got a hold of the bullet, I pulled it out with a swift motion, Kaleb groaned and then started panting again.

The next bullet was closer to his heart, I was more careful this time but that was more painful for Kaleb. "I am sorry" my voice was wobbly, I did not want to cause him any pain, but I was not sure how else to do it.

Once the bullet was out, Kaleb fell back and took deep breathes. I sat beside him, my hands covered in blood. "I need to get home and feed" Kaleb spoke after what seemed like an eternity. "Okay, I will get you home" I told him putting my pistol in the back of my jeans and then I helped him get up.

Kaleb sunk to the ground again and groaned. "Kaleb, you need to get up" I told him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him up and making him sit. After a while I helped him get up and put his arm around my shoulder, wrapping my arm around his waist and dragging him with me, which was harder than I thought, I sighed.

We walked a few steps before Kaleb sunk to the ground again, making me fall too. "I haven't fed in days, I am weak" Kaleb was still breathless. "Kaleb, we have to get you to feed" I sat beside him, what if there are others? How will I protect Kaleb? I looked over to the body of the werewolf.

Just then a thought stuck in my mind. "Kaleb" I made Kaleb face me, "Feed from me" I told him. "No!" he exclaimed, anger flashed on his face for a brief moment and then pain returned. "I don't know how many others are there, we need to get out of here, you have to feed" I tried to reason with Kaleb, but it sounded more like pleading.

He looked torn, I know that he sees reason in my argument and I also know that he does not want to feed on me but there is no other way to get out of here. "You run" he told me, "I am not leaving you" I shouted, but my voice was wobbly.

I forced Kaleb to sit up and looked him in the eyes, "Please, feed" I begged as I removed my jacket and pulled down my top from my shoulder, moving my hair out of the way. I saw Kaleb looking at my exposed skin, he looked me in the eyes and I saw the sclera of his eyes turned blood-red, dark veins appear under it as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and his canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs.

I closeed my eyes slowly and in a swift motion I felt his lips seal just below my collar bone. A sharp pain made me gasp for a second before I felt something warm oozing out of my skin, but there was no pain, now. Kaleb wrapped his hands around my shoulder as he held me close to himself and I entangled my right hand in his hair while my left hand rests on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Kaleb's grip loosens from my shoulder and I dropped my hands too. He pulled back, his eyes turned normal but his razor-sharp fangs were still visible. I could feel my pulse racing. He wiped the area where he bit me with his thumb and gently touched his thumb to his lips, while his eyes were closed.

I looked down at the area and there were very small, almost invisible two puncture marks. I looked back at him and Kaleb was looking down at his hands.

"Thank you" he whispered, I cupped his face and made him look up to me. "I will never leave you" I told him and the next second he pulled me closer to him by my waist and our lips crashed on to each other's lips, making my heart do summersaults as I slowly entangled my fingers in his luscious and soft hair.

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Please leave your opinions on the story. I swear it will not take more than a minute and it will mean the world to me. A lot of good stuff is going to happen, so stay tuned.**

 **Thanks!**

 ** _-JT_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Our lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands held me by my waist tightly and my hands were on his firm chest. He closed his bedroom door behind us with his foot and I reached for the hem of his shirt. We broke the kiss for me to take off his shirt and he helped me take off my top.

We both looked in each other's eyes and then his gaze dropped to where he had bit me not minutes ago. He kissed the area softly and a quiet moan escaped from my lips. He slowly made his way up to my collar bone and then to my neck while his hands still lingered on my waist.

I could smell his intoxicating scent and it was heavenly. My hands moved from his chest to being wrapped around his neck. He slowly pulled me to the bed and I laid down on the soft, white comforter. We parted our lips, breathing heavily.

I laid in Kaleb's arms after he had passionately made love to me. I looked at his face; it was so calm and composed, his eyes closed, lips slightly parted; he was the epitome of perfection. It was hard to tell if he was sleeping or if he was just being still.

I tried to move away slightly, to get a better look of his face, "No!" Kaleb protested as he held me close to himself. I smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

I turned to look at his bedroom, which I had not seen in the heat of the moment. The walls of the room were off white, with wooden floor. His bed was next to the wall in front of the door of his bedroom, it was an elegant mahogany bed, two bed side tables. The had white bedsheet, white comforter that was covering us, 4 full size white pillows and two small, square brown pillows. On our right was a wall length glass door, opening to a balcony, with white sheer curtains, next to it was a closet door. Next to the main door of the room was a mahogany, modern vanity table and ottoman. On our left was another door, which apparently led to the bathroom, beside which was a fireplace and two modern looking armchairs and a circular coffee table. Under the bed was a white, fluffy rug and there was yellow lighting which completed the look of the bedroom.

"I should get going" I told Kaleb who groaned without opening his eyes. "Stay" he turned towards me and looked right in my eyes making my heart skip a beat. "I am well past my curfew time, I wish I could stay" I said as I got up and started putting on my clothes. Kaleb just laid there and looked at me with warmth in his eyes. "What if I come to you at night?" he asked me, the possibility of lying next to him for the whole night made butterflies emerge in my stomach.

"I will wait for you" I smiled brightly, "Leave your window open" Kaleb smiled back. The next minute he was up and dressing. "I will drop you home" he stated and I nodded, since I did not have any other ride.

As we descended the stairs and out of the house, I noticed that Kaleb lived in a mansion. It had more rooms than I could count. This reminded me of my dad's old home, which has been turned into a school for young and gifted people A.K.A. Supernatural beings, but dad's house was bigger, it was a villa with an outhouse and what not. This mansion was more modern looking than my dad's old house.

Once Kaleb parked the car in my driveway, I turned to him. "Thank you for everything today" Kaleb said slowly, "I will be waiting for you" I flushed and looked down, remembering everything that happen. Kaleb tucked a finger under my chin and brought my face closer to his, filling the distance between our lips quickly.

The kiss was soft and slow, and I was completely unaware of my surroundings until a loud bang on the window made me jump. I turned to face my very furious looking dad who had knocked on my window. "Good night Lily" Kaleb let go of my hand and smiled, I smiled and then turned around to get out of the car. I stepped out with a sigh.

Kaleb gave a single nod to my dad, who was still looking furious, as he backed out of the drive way and drove down the road. "Where were you?" my dad asked me, "I was at the Grill with Kaleb" I lied, very smoothly, I was shocked. "You do know that you are past your curfew time?" Dad asked me as we walked into the house, "I am sorry dad, we were talking and I lost track of time" I lied again.

Dad closed the door behind him, mom entered the scene; worried expressions masked her face. "Are you okay?" she asked me, "Yes mom, I just lost track of time, I am sorry" I apologized. "Do you want something to eat?" mom asked with a smile, I shook my head "I just want to sleep, too tired" I told her. "Alright" she nodded, "I will go to bed, good night mom, good night dad" I announced as I climbed the stairs, two at a time.

I walked to the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I put my phone on the bed and removed my shoes. Next, I went to the bathroom to change into my PJ shorts and tank top; I also attended to my human necessities and brushed my teeth. Finally, I washed my face and brushed my hair before getting out of the bathroom and climbing onto my bed.

I checked my phone to see if there was any sign of Kaleb, but there was not. I switched off the lights and got comfortable in the comforter.

I fought to keep my eyes open but my eyelids were protesting to fall. ' _Wait for Kaleb!_ ' I kept chanting to myself, I did not want to leave the window open, call it paranoia but I did not think that all the werewolves were gone.

Now that I was in my bed alone, it came rushing back to me. I shot a man! I was not sure if I should be scared or be proud of myself for shooting a man and saving another. I did not think I had it in me to shoot anyone. As a matter of fact, no one thinks it is in me to hunt but I did it, not that anyone would know about it.

Kaleb took my bullet out of the man and buried him somewhere deep in the forest where it is next to impossible to find him. It was good team work, and we survived together. I don't think I would have been able to do this without him.

I agreed to bury the body to avoid my family's question. All of which would bring us back to Kaleb being a vampire. It was not fair though; mom and dad have both been a vampire then why are they so against the whole idea? Sure, they know the weaknesses and the perks but they also know that more than being a vampire, it is about being human and if a vampire wanted to kill me, he would have done that especially such an old vampire.

Maybe they are afraid of us getting hurt, but they need to understand that they cannot keep us hidden from everything and everyone. If it is meant to bite us, it will.

I could feel my eyelids dropping after what seemed like an eternity and just then a tap on my window woke me up with a jerk. I turned around and tip toed to my window since everyone was fast asleep.

I saw Kaleb standing outside my window, I slowly opened it and stepped aside. Before I could process the whole thing, Kaleb was standing inside my room, just inches away.

He turned around to close the window and then gave me a soft, long kiss. "You came" I breathed as we parted our lips. "I will always come when you call" he said as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

I held his hand and pulled him to my bed, which he obliged happily. I got under my comforter and waited for him to join me. "Just a minute" he said as he walked across the room to lock the door of my bedroom. Thankfully I did not have to share the bathroom with Stefan, like the original house plan demanded.

He then walked over to me and slid under the sheets. I wrapped my arm and leg around him as he slid his arm under my neck and held me close. He sighed and then looked at me.

"Lily" he whispered, "Mmmhh?" I was busy looking in his eyes. "You know I was holding myself back, but letting go feels so much better" he admitted, "Why were you holding yourself back?" I had to ask, "I cannot tell you that and I was hoping you would figure out why" he answered. "What if I have?" I told him, remembering how I thought that maybe Klaus or any of his siblings have compelled him even though it did not make any sense. "I won't be able to say yes or no" Kaleb told me, "So, basically it is useless" I shook my head, "I am sorry" Kaleb apologized sincerely, "You don't have to be, I can only imagine such a compulsion" and at the mention of it Kaleb stiffened.

"You should be sleeping" Kaleb told me after a long pause. "Will you sleep here too?" I had to ask, "Do you want me to?" he questioned back and without a second thought I nodded, "Yes" I said enthusiastically. What more would I want? Kaleb right next to me the whole night. "Then I will stay" he replied, kissing the top of my forehead, making me smile.

"Close your eyes now" he instructed and I followed. "Good night Lily" he stroked my cheek with his cool fingertip and I snuggled closer to him "Good night Kaleb" I replied.

I don't even know when I fell asleep but I woke up with a start. I noticed that there was no one beside me. Had I imagined the whole thing? No, I am not that good at imagining things. Had Kaleb and I really made love last evening? Had we really slept together?

I groaned and turned to my other side, there was a piece of paper under the sheets there. I quickly picked it up and opened it.

' _Your parents are up_ ' read the note. It was written in a clean, calligraphic handwriting, no doubt Kaleb had written it. Which explains why he was not here, he had to leave so mom and dad does not see him. It also explains that I had not imagined or dreamt of all that stuff, it had really happened; no matter how hard it is to believe all that.

I laid in my bed for a long time, remembering every little detail of yesterday, right from when Kaleb fed from me till the time I snuggled close to him and slept. It was beyond perfect, I could not imagine a better day.

I smiled and picked up my phone to check the time, it was ' _9:50 a.m._ ' why did mom and dad let me sleep in? I shrugged and got out of the bed.

Just as I was about to go to the bathroom, my phone rang. I walked back to my bed and picked up the phone – it was Stefan. Why was he calling me? Is no one home?

I picked up the call, "Hello?" I said, "Lily?" it was Stefan's voice on the other hand. "What's up?" I asked, "Are you up?" he asked me, "Yeah, is everything okay?" I was getting anxious, "You need to get to the Lockwood Cellar, as soon as possible" why? Had they found the body? It was not possible, right?! "Is everything alright?" I asked, anxiously. "Dad says, don't ask questions just come quickly" and with that the line went dead.

What was going on? Had they found the body? ' _No!_ ' I reasoned with myself, it is far away from the Lockwood Cellar. Maybe it is the training drill.

Whatever it was, it started making me anxious. I could hardly think properly, let alone function properly. Should I call Kaleb? I decided against it, I do not want him to get involved in this if it is about the body. I better handle this alone.

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you Jairem and Komal for your wonderful reviews, it means the world to me. So, another chapter for you guys. Please all, leave a review; it will hardly take a minute, I swear.**

 **Thanks!**

 ** _-JT_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I walked towards the Lockwood cellar, it was dead quiet. I had my gun within my reach and I was hypervigilant. I hope this is a training session and nothing else. I was still sleepy when I was walking down the stairs, but I jumped as soon as I heard a shrieking noise – it was someone's muffled screams.

I ran downstairs my gun in my hand, heart pounding. I kicked open the wooden door and now I could hear the screams more clearly – it was a man. What if it is dad or Stefan? Adrenaline pumped through me as I ran towards the iron door. The screaming stopped for a little while and I kicked open the iron door, ready to shoot.

I saw 5 people standing, Dad, Stefan, Uncle Jeremy, Uncle Enzo and Aunt Bonnie. Dad, Stefan and Uncle Enzo had guns pointing towards someone in the dark, Uncle Jeremy had his crossbow pointed in the same direction and Aunt Bonnie was standing closer to the person in the dark, her hand stretched out front.

I dropped my hands to my side as they all turned to look towards me before resuming their old position. "Lily, come here" dad called me, his voice was harsh, I flinched but obeyed. I walked towards him and stood next to him, facing him.

"Look what we have" he gestured with his head in the direction of whoever they had. I slowly turned towards where he pointed and as soon as I could make out who it was, I felt my world collapse.

It was Kaleb, his skin was ashen coloured. He was tied to a chair with thick chains and a cloth was stuffed in his mouth. I could see a tube stuck in his forearm which was draining blood. His forehead was covered in sweat and his eyes were closed. "Kaleb" I breathed, shocked at the sight.

Kaleb's eyelids opened a bit before closing again. I turned to dad "What are you doing?!" I shouted, "He is a vampire" and with that dad pulled the trigger, Kaleb screamed in pain. I turned towards him, the bullet hit him in the abdomen. "Stop!" I shouted again, "Why?" dad was a completely different version of himself. "He is here to help!" I told him, remembering how he had told me that he will do everything he can – about something. "Help? With what?" Uncle Enzo asked, I turned towards him.

"It is a bit more complicated than that" I told him, "Lily, you can tell us everything" Aunt Bonnie said softly, "I am still figuring most of it out" I told her in the same tone. That made dad move towards Kaleb, and he stood face to face with him and pulled the cloth out of his mouth.

Dad roughly held Kaleb's face by his cheeks with one hand while putting his pistol against Kaleb's chest, it made me gasp but Uncle Jeremy shook his head and gestured me to stay quiet. "I am going to ask you once, what are you here for?" dad asked in a low, harsh voice. "I can't tell you, and even if I could – I wouldn't" Kaleb's voice was almost inaudible. Dad looked down and chuckled, "Now, why is that? Huh?" Dad asked in a more lighter tone, which only meant that he was getting really pissed. "You were the impulsive brother—look where it got you, why the hell would I tell you anything?" Kaleb looked dad in the eyes and did not even flinch.

"Dad, I think he is compelled" I blurted out as dad pointed his pistol towards Kaleb's heart, it made everyone turn and Kaleb groaned. "Compelled?" Uncle Enzo asked, "Yep" I nodded, "But a vampire can only be compelled by the original vampires" Uncle Jeremy added, "Klaus" Aunt Bonnie said, "Elijah" dad added, "Or Rebekah" Uncle Jeremy said. "But why would any of them compel him to come to Mystic Falls?" Uncle Enzo asked the right question.

Our conversation was disturbed by a howling sound, which was joined by another howl. Everyone turned towards the iron door, I was standing closest to it. "It is not even evening, how are there werewolves here?" I asked, "Maybe they are hybrids" Uncle Enzo started, "Secure the door" Uncle Enzo said, and I ran to close the door. As I shut it, I felt the door moving unevenly, which meant the hinges were lose. "The door won't stay for long, we need to get out here" I told them, in a panic-stricken voice. "There is no time" Uncle Jeremy said as we heard another howl, closer to us. "I will hold them off, you guys run" Aunt Bonnie told all of us.

"I will stay too" Uncle Enzo declared and looked at Aunt Bonnie, who smiled. "Let's get out of here" Dad said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively. I turned around to see no one freeing Kaleb, were they going to just leave him here?! I shrugged out of Dad's touched and took a few steps back. "What are you doing Lily?" Uncle Jeremy asked me, "I am not leaving without Kaleb" I told them. "He is weak and slow" Dad reasoned with me, "So? We just leave him here for dead?" I asked, my brows knitted together, where is their moral compass?

I ran up to Kaleb whose eyes were almost shut. "Lily, run" his voice was a whisper. "Not without you" I told him as I pulled out the tube and tried to find a stone to break the lock on the chains. I found a heavy stone to break the lock. I hit it once – twice, with which I hit my own thumb as my vision was blurred by my tears, I winced in pain but pulled back my tears – thrice and the lock broke, I started undoing the chains. He fell to the ground near my feet. "Hey" I held him by his shoulders and tried to get him up.

"Lily, I can't" Kaleb could not even stand on his own. "Yes, you can" I told him as I pulled him up against myself. "Get up, please" I pleaded and I helped Kaleb get up. He groaned and fell to the ground again. "The bullets" he groaned as I bent over him to see what was happening. I nodded and looked for bullet wounds all over his body.

"What are you doing?!" Dad sounded disgusted, "I am not leaving without him, you can leave" I hissed, before turning back to pulling the bullets out of Kaleb. It took me 10 minutes to pull out 6 bullets from his stomach, legs and hands. "Can you move now?" I asked him as I helped him sit up. "I don't think he can" Stefan spoke for the first time, "Why?" I asked him, pleading to tell me what was wrong.

"He has a lot of vervain in his system and his blood has been drained" Stefan told me. "Were you trying to kill him?!" I shouted, dad just shrugged. "We won't be able to move him, let's just go" Dad told me. "I can help" as I subconsciously brushed my fingertips over my vervain bracelet. Everyone exchanged glance with puzzled expression.

Kaleb looked at me and he subtly shook his head. I cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. "Please" I begged, "Don't make this a habit" his chuckle was a whisper. "Just this once" I told him, "Not ever again" he told me and I nodded. "What are they doing?" dad asked no one in particular, frantically.

I brushed away my hair from my neck and I saw dad pull up his gun towards Kaleb. "Don't. you. dare" Dad spoke from between his teeth, each word clear. I moved in front of Kaleb, facing dad; "If you want to kill him, you will have to kill me first" I told him.

I could see shock, and hurt wash over dad's face. His lips parted as if to say something but he closed his mouth. His hands started to shake but he lowered the gun. I could see anger in his eyes, I could see how hurt he was. I never broke eye contact with dad.

I felt Kaleb wrap his right hand above my bust over my shoulders, and his left hand wrapped around my torso, I tilted my neck to my left and I felt his lips brush against my neck before a sharp pain made me wince, then the pain disappeared and I felt something warm and wet flow out of my neck, I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes next, I saw dad turn his face away in disgust as he stormed out of the cellar. Uncle Jeremy followed him out shortly, and Stefan left too. I looked over at Aunt Bonnie, who was looking at me apologetically, and Uncle Enzo who thankfully still looked supportive.

Kaleb pulled back his head and his hands dropped to his side. I turned to face Kaleb who engulfed me in a hug. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he buried his face in my hair. "Thank you" he breathed, "I promised, I would never leave" I reminded him. It felt as though all my worries have melted away, I felt safe in his arms.

We both dropped our hands after what seemed like an eternity. Kaleb got up in and instance and stretched out his hand for me, which I took without a second thought. He helped me up and kissed the thumb that I hit with the stone while breaking the lock. It felt nice as his lips touched where I was feeling throbbing pain.

We turned to Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Enzo. Uncle Enzo had a smile on his face, while Aunt Bonnie was trying to hide her smile. "Go" Uncle Enzo told us and I nodded.

The next second I was in Kaleb's arms, he looked in my eyes and smiled before everything turned to blur and I felt cool wind against my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck. His woody scent intoxicated me and I felt extremely comfortable in his arms.

The howls from nearby brought me back to reality. "Kaleb" I said, bring Kaleb to a halt. "I need to find Dad, Stefan and Uncle Jeremy" I told him. "I will find them, you get out of here" Kaleb said, "No, I won't be able to" I shook my head. Kaleb thought for a moment and then groaned, "Alright" he said, clearly not okay with this.

It took us a while but we found everyone, the scary part was that they were surrounded by howls and now we were stuck too. We walked right into their trap, rather than being able to help from the outside, we were stuck on the inside.

I was standing close to Kaleb, while the three of them were standing a little away from us. All of us trying to figure out where to run and where not to run. It was like standing among mines, one wrong step and _boom!_ We are blown up.

The rustle of wind made everyone more vigilant, and before my eyes could register, dad turned around and with a _bang_ he pulled the trigger, the werewolf fell to the ground. He was barely breathing before Uncle Jeremy walked up to it and decapitated it with something he pulled out of his jacket. I turned my face away, unable to see it.

"We need to get out of here" Dad said, and very carefully we started moving out of the woods. The howling stopped which made it even more dangerous because now we had no idea which direction was safe and what to avoid. It was like moving in the dark. I tried to keep my eyes on everyone, paranoid that one of them might get hurt.

A rustle of wind sent shivers down my spine and before any of us humans could register, a black figure leaped up in the air towards dad. Everything happened so fast that I did not even had the time to scream.

It was not a man rather it was a black fur wolf, with intelligent eyes, it moved faster than a normal wolf. Dad had stood face to face with him but even he did not have enough time to react. The wolf had his paws stretched out in front ready to rip dad's throat out in one swift motion.

What we did not see was Kaleb. He moved just as swiftly as the wolf, with even less sound. Kaleb must have leaped, as he caught the wolf mid-air by the wolf's throat and I heard crack of bones before the wolf let out a wincing sound and it fell to the ground – eyes closed, while Kaleb landed perfectly on his feet.

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **So, what do you think? Please leave your reviews, I swear it would not take more than a minute and it will mean the world to me.**

 **Thanks! :)**

 ** _-JT_**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The following evening was the worst evening I had faced ever! I had followed everyone home in my car and when we reached home no one was ready to talk to me. "Dad!" I called after my dad, as I ran up the front poach steps. He did not stop and got inside as soon as mom opened the door. Stefan and Uncle Jeremy followed him shortly. "Dad!" I said again, as I followed them in the living room.

"Damon?" Mom's voice was soft, "He is a vampire!" Dad shouted making me shudder. I dropped my gaze to my feet, "We already knew that, didn't we?" mom asked, "And where are Bonnie and Enzo?" she continued. "We were attacked by a group of hybrids" Uncle Jeremy started, "Are you okay?" mom's eyes widened, "Kaleb saved – dad" Stefan spoke in a low voice, "I would have much rather died" dad said sarcastically. "Where are Bonnie and Enzo?" mom asked again, "They stayed behind to stop them" Uncle Jeremy answered. "You left them?" mom asked in disbelief. "They'll be here soon" dad assured mom.

"What is going on?" mom asked after a long pause, "Your daughter knew that _he_ is a vampire" dad hissed, I cringed. "She fed him, her blood" dad sounded disgusted and I did not dare to look at his face. "Lily, is it true?" mom asked me, "Of course it is true" dad said as he walked towards me and brushed my hair away from my neck, exposing the puncture marks to mom. I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Lily, go to your room" mom said from between her teeth. I knew it was best not to argue and I followed what she asked me to do, without a word. Though, I could not control the tear forming at the edge of my eyes anymore, it burnt to hold them it.

I let a tear fell from my eyes as I ran up the stairs, taking two stairs at a time and across the hall to my room; Where I shut the door behind me with a soft thud. Once inside my room, I sank to the floor, my back supported by the door of my room and I folded my knees close to my chest, sobbing in my arms that I wrapped around my knees.

How is it fair? Dad was a vampire when mom met him, they fell in love and everything turned out to be perfect for them, then how is it that they make me feel like I had done something wrong by saving Kaleb? Sure, they don't understand, or even know what I feel about Kaleb; but they could at least cut me some slack.

I don't know for how long I sat on the floor, but the sun started to disappear behind the horizon when I got up from the floor and shifted to my bed. I kicked off my shoes as I laid down on my bed.

At first, I heard a lot of arguments from downstairs but then the arguments stopped after a little while. I thought of walking downstairs to see what was going on but as soon as I reached the door, the door knob turned and the door opened slowly, I stepped back gingerly.

Stefan appeared from behind the door and he shut it behind him with almost no noise. I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on but he kept a finger of his lips, gesturing me to stay silent and I obeyed. He took my hand and walked me to my bed where he made me sit and he sat down on his knees near my feet. "Can you make it to Kaleb's without a car?" he asked me in a whisper, I nodded.

My heart had started to beat loudly, what was going on? "Tell him to run – as far as he can or they will – kill him" Stefan told me. My heart dropped to my stomach as the colour drained from my face. Kill him?! Why?! "let me talk to dad" I urged, "Do you think you can reason with him?" Stefan shook his head, and I knew I could not. "He saved dad's life" I reasoned with Stefan, "That does not seem to matter to him" Stefan told me, "Lily, please, go and ask him to run, I will cover for you but I cannot stop them" he gestured with his head towards the window.

"When?" I wanted to ask him how much time I had, "A few hours, they are waiting for night fall" he answered. I nodded, swallowing the lump forming at the base of my throat, I got up from my bed. "Are you sure he is worth saving?" Stefan asked me, "Yes, without a doubt" I answered without a second thought. "Hurry up then" Stefan told me, as I put on my shoes and we walked to the window.

I opened it and the cool breeze hit my face, making me shudder. "Can you, do it?" Stefan asked me as he looked down, we were on the second floor, I cannot jump of course, I would not make it. "Hold on" I said, I walked to my closet and pulled out four bedsheets from there. I locked the door to my room and opened the four bedsheets, tying there ends together, and making double knots at an equal distance. I tied one of end of a bedsheet to the foot of my bed and pulled it hard to check if it was strong enough, it seemed so.

I walked to the window and threw the remaining bedsheet down the window. It was still about 6 feet above the ground, but I could do it. I would not die even if I fell from that height. I turned to Stefan, "Pull it up when I reach down, untie it from the bed and hide it" I told him and he nodded. "How will you get back?" he asked me, "If everyone is out hunting Kaleb, I will use the front door" I shrugged.

I could feel my heart beating loudly as I sat on the window pane, my legs hanging down the window. I gripped the bedsheet as tightly as I could, and tried to find something to balance my feet on. I found the eaves over the window on the ground floor and I stood on it, still holding onto the bedsheet with my dear life.

I faced my room and saw Stefan gripping onto the bedsheet to keep me from putting too much weight on the bedsheet alone. "Be careful" he said and I nodded. I walked at the edge of the eaves and looked behind me, I slowly sat on the edge of the eaves and then lowered myself using the bedsheet, wrapping my legs around one of the knots I tied and keeping my hands above one of the knots at my eye level.

I lowered my lower body first and then my upper body and with slow steady motions I reached the first floor. The bedsheet was swinging me left to right, making it hard for me to lower myself. I could feel my mouth going dry and it felt as though my heart would escape from my ribcage. I ignored that feeling and continued lowering myself till I reached the very end of the bedsheets. I let go of the bedsheets from my legs and straightened out my legs, I was just 2 feet above the ground, I let go of the bedsheet and landed perfectly on the balls of my feet, making almost inaudible noise.

Stefan looked down and I gave him a thumbs up, he gave me a thumbs up too as he quickly pulled up the bedsheet before disappearing inside the room.

I looked around to see if I was in the clear and then with inaudible steps I ran around the backyard, towards the front yard and then onto the street.

Once I was on the street, I picked up my pace, ignoring the anxious feeling and the breathlessness. I had to reach Kaleb before my family could reach him, I had to convince him to leave but up until now, I had not given much thought to if I wanted him to leave. It would be selfish of me to stop him, I do not want to get him killed, maybe I will run with him ' _Stop being a fool_ ' I reminded myself.

I had almost given up when I saw Kaleb's property, it had huge black iron gates and fence surrounding it. Inside there were lots of trees, bushes, flowers and a gravel path leading to his house, which was hidden behind the trees. I opened the heavy iron gates myself and ran on the gravel path towards his house, there were stone torch posts with small square golden lamps on top of it on equal distance on each side of the gravel path.

I could see his house now, and I quickly ran up the front poach steps and rang the doorbell – once – twice – thrice and almost the fourth time before Mrs. Walters opened the door. "Lily" she seemed shocked, probably at my state. I was sweating and panting heavily, my legs had almost given up.

"Hello Mrs. – Walters" I panted, "Come inside honey" she made way for me to get inside. "Kaleb?" was all I could say, "In his room upstairs" she gestured towards the staircase with her index finger, "Can I get you water or something?" she asked, worried. "No, I just have – to – see- Kaleb" I was still panting. "May I?" I asked her, "Of course" she nodded, "Thank you" I smiled and ran upstairs.

I knew where his room was, on the first floor. I knocked on his door loudly and when there was no response, I barged in. The sun had set and the paranoia had also set in my body. I saw Kaleb walking towards the door when I opened it.

"Lily?" he asked me and when I knew he was fine, my legs gave up and I sank to the ground, panting heavily. He was by my side the next second. Kaleb tucked his hand under my knees and the other hand wrapped around my torso as he picked me up and took me to his bed. "Are you okay?" he asked me as he turned to get me water from the nightstand.

"I am fine" I replied, after taking a sip of water. "We need to get out of here" I told him, keeping the glass back on the nightstand. "Why?" he asked me as I got off the bed. "Ask questions later, first move" I told him.

I made him walk outside his home with me, and I saw that the sky was pitch black by now, the stone torch post lamps were emitting soft light all around, it was breathtaking. It only meant one thing, we did not have much time. The thought alone made a lump form at the back of my throat, I could not cry, ' _Not now!_ ' I instructed myself.

"What is going on Lily?" Kaleb stopped me, it was dead silent, "Kaleb you have to run, right now" I told him. "Why?" his brows were creased together. "My family is coming to kill – you" I felt a tear stream down my cheek. Before it could touch my lip, Kaleb wiped it away with his thumb and then cupped my cheek.

"I cannot leave you" he told me, "Because you were asked to do something?" I shook my head, "No, because I love you" and even in this situation, my heart skipped a beat. "It is because I love you that I cannot leave you – not now, not ever" his forehead touched mine, and we both closed our eyes. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks now.

"And I love you, but if you stay they will kill you" I urged, "I don't care, I would much rather die" he told me and before I could say another word, his lips gentle touched mine, and I slowly parted my lips, my fingers knotted in his soft hair, his hands moved to my waist as he clutched me close to himself, I did not mind the closeness. I was extremely comfortable with his touch, and this might be the last kiss we have in a _long_ time.

His right hand moved up and he entangled his fingers in my hair, softly and then he deepened the kiss, it was full of passion, I gasped, surprised at the sudden change.

Suddenly, his touch was gone, I heard him scream in pain as he fell on his knees in front of me, his hands on his head. Before I could think or react, I saw dad hold him by the collar of his t shirt, dragging him away from me and throwing him on the front poach steps. He put his right leg on Kaleb's stomach and pulled out his gun.

I finally recovered from my shocked state and ran up to dad. I held his hand and tried to divert the gun away from Kaleb's heart. "Dad please!" I begged, tears streaming down my face, "Please dad!" I shouted, helplessly. "You will never get to touch my daughter again" dad said from between his teeth. Kaleb was holding in his screams, from the corner of my eyes I saw Aunt Bonnie concentrating on Kaleb.

"He saved your life!" I shouted at my dad, which bought his attention to me, "Please don't do this, let him go" I begged, "I will not see him again after today, I swear" I cried, "Please" and dad finally stepped off Kaleb. "Let's hope you keep that in mind" he narrowed his eyes for a split second before stepping away from us. "You know what" he turned around, "I am still going to teach him a lesson" and before either of us could react, dad pulled the trigger.

I looked at Kaleb, the bullet was right next to his heart. "Next time it _will_ be the heart" and with that he and Aunt Bonnie walked away. I fell to my knees on Kaleb's side, sobbing. "Let me help you" I told him. "I got this" he assured me as he dug his nails to pull the bullet out of his chest and then fell back, I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso as he kissed the top of my head and put his arms around me.

"I am sorry" I kept chanting and he kept kissing the top of my head. I don't know how long we stayed like that but once my tears ran dry, I got up.

Still on my knees next to Kaleb who popped himself up on his elbows. "I have to leave now" I told him, "We will find a way around this" he assured me. "No, we won't because my dad does not give idle threats, he _will_ kill you if he catches us together next time" I told him, getting up from the ground, Kaleb followed my actions.

"Lily" I heard his voice break as I turned around to walk away. I closed my eyes for a split second, my tears returned when I opened my eyes again. I turned around and ran into Kaleb's arms, he held me close to himself and when we parted, a tear escaped from his eye too.

"It's over" I whispered and without looking back I ran – out of that place. I ran on the street, I ran to my _home_.

When I reached my home, it was well past dinner time. I slowly climbed up the front poach steps and rang the doorbell. Mom opened the door, at first her face was stern but when she saw me crying, she melted. "Lily" she started but then dad appeared behind mom.

"Elena, tell her to get inside the way she got out of the house" he said in a low voice, looking at me, from his expressions I could see he was melting too. "Damon" mom started to argue, "It's okay, I will find my way in" I told them as I walked away from the front poach.

I walked around the house and much to my relief Stefan was already standing in the window with the bedsheets thrown down the window. "Can you, do it?" he asked me, "Sure, what do I have to lose" I shrugged as I held onto the bedsheet and pulled myself up, it was harder than getting down.

What made it harder was that I had no energy left inside me. I was somehow able to climb up the window and this time I did not even felt scared.

Stefan helped me get inside and while I removed my shoes and got under my sheets, he opened the bedsheets, folded them and put them inside the closet again before giving a kiss on my forehead and leaving the room, switching off the lights and closing the door behind him.

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you for being so patient, I am back with a new update, please leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts. I swear it would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thanks**

 ** _-JT_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I am sorry I was not there for you" Olivia frowned. We were sitting in the cafeteria, alone, away from all our friends, even Scott. Aunt Bonnie had told her everything and when I did not meet her at my place, she ambushed me with questions in the school, then she realized that I was not in a mood, so she stopped.

"It's alright, I would never ask you to stand against your own mother" I shook my head. "But I would, when she is wrong" Olivia said, "You think they are wrong?" I asked, my gaze dropped to my hands. "Don't you? Our moms fell in love with vampires, does not seem right for them to stop you" she shrugged, "Well" I started and then looked at her, my face gave away no expressions, "It is done."

"Not for Kaleb" Olivia's words made my heart skip a beat. "What do you mean?" I asked her, hoping my voice didn't gave away much. "He is looking at you" Olivia told me, my heart skipped a beat again. "Let's go" I said after a while, getting up from my place, Olivia copied my actions.

I walked towards the exit of the cafeteria but then stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face Olivia, "You should go join Scott" I told her, "He can wait" she shook her head, as much as I loved her for staying with me, I did not want her to follow me around and not do as she wishes. "I might be going home early today, I am not feeling well, you should join Scott" I told her, swallowing the lump forming at the back of my throat.

I saw people standing in the hallways distributing invitations to the school dance. A girl handed me the invitation too when I passed her by, I took it with a smile and continued to make my way to the reception area, asking to be excused early today. I was never one to bunk classes but when I saw people who were actually sick, getting their excuse slips signed, I figured it would be better to just leave.

When I reached home, I remembered that no one would be home at this hour, mom would be at the hospital, Stefan would be at the school and dad would be at the Special School today. I let myself in and noticed how empty the house seemed without anyone, how creepy.

I pushed the thought away and went upstairs to my room. I put the bag at the bay window and took off my shoes, walking to the closet with my shoes in my hands. I kept the shoes back at its place and looked for something comfortable to wear. While looking for something comfortable to wear, I noticed that there are number of clothes I do not wear at all. As a matter of fact, I do not wear half the clothes in my closet.

I pulled out my grey cloth shorts with plain, half sleeves white crop top that I wore at home. I changed my clothes quickly and put the clothes I had worn to the school in the laundry hamper before washing my face and tying my hair in a high ponytail, the short locks of my hair fell out of my ponytail and I pushed them aside.

I went to my room and after debating for a little while, I decided to clean my closet. It would keep me busy and that way I won't sulk.

I went downstairs to get some boxes I could put the clothes in. I found it in the basement. I took two boxes with me to my bedroom and sat them on the floor near the closet.

My work started, sorting clothes out, some were easy to put in the boxes, while the others were a little difficult. At first I just threw clothes in the boxes, but then I decided to fold them, segregate the clothes I wore at home from the clothes I wore out in the two separate boxes.

Once I was done I went to get tape and a marker. I packed the boxes and wrote ' _Lily's Clothes_ ' in bold letter on top of the boxes.

At first, I thought of putting the boxes somewhere in my room, but then I decided to put them away in the attic – by myself. Now, the big deal of that is I _never_ go to the attic by myself, I have always feared what I might find in that space. ' _You won't find anything_ ' I told myself, repeatedly. I picked up the boxes and walked to the flight of stairs that led to the attic.

I stopped right outside the attic, ' _Do you really want to do it?_ ' the sinister side of my mind asked, ' _There is nothing to fear_ ' the sane part told me, ' _Are you sure?_ ' the sinister side tried to scare but I opened the door nonetheless.

The door creaked open to a room that was filled with sunlight, coming through the triangle window right in front of the door. I stepped in but left the door open. ' _Keep the boxes and run_ ' I told myself but when I looked around I saw boxes on boxes piled up, all of which were well organized.

I saw a box on which it was written ' _Lily's toys DO NOT TOUCH_ ' in a handwriting I recognized. It was my handwriting – I must have written when I was young, my writing was a mess.

I kept the boxes in my hand beside that box and sat on my knees in front of that box. Much to my surprise the box was not sealed, so I opened it.

There it was – my first teddy bear, my favourite Barbie doll, small soft toys, cars, playing cards, spin top and what not. I pulled out one toy at a time, trying to remember when I had received it.

I distinctly remember how I cried when mom refused to buy me my favourite Barbie doll and dad went back that evening and bought it for me nonetheless. I had told him that he is my favourite person in the world and I slept with that doll until I grew old.

It reminded me how I used to torture dad with my kitchen set and tea parties when I was younger. He would sit in my room for hours and ' _drink_ ' the ' _tea_ ' I would make or ' _eat_ ' the meal I would ' _cook._ ' Stefan never liked playing _girl_ games with me, but dad didn't mind, not once. In fact, when I was older, Dad taught me to play sports that Stefan was interested in playing, I was determined to learn to play these games so that Stefan would play with me, which he did.

I could feel a lump forming at the back of my throat remembering all those moments and thinking how different things were now. I could not bear to look at these things anymore. I put the toys back in the box, closed the box and put it back at its place.

I got up to get out of the attic when a box caught my attention. It was sitting in the farthest corner of the attic, unlabelled, sealed, unlike many of the boxes here and the biggest of all.

I pulled that box from its place and carried it with me near the door of the attic where I placed it on the floor and sat down to open it. I could tear off the tape with my nails easily and when I opened it, I saw journals and photo albums.

Whose journals were these? Whose photo albums were these? I picked up one photo album and opened it. It was mom and dad's wedding photo album, something I had seen over a million times, always awestruck. I remembered which photo came after which, from the starting to the end. I turned a few photos but then moved onto a journal.

Its leather was light blue in colour. When I opened it, a strip of photo booth photographs fell, I picked it up and turned it around to see it was mom and dad's photographs. They both looked silly, happy and in love; it made me grin. I turned to one of the pages.

' _Dear Me,_

 _If you're reading this, then someone spilled the beans about your selective memory loss. My money is on Caroline. Yes, you loved Damon. You loved him with a passion that consumed you, and then when Damon died, the void he filled was too deep. Too dark. Facing an eternity without your soul-mate, you went off the deep end. You turned into someone that you weren't: a monster. Alaric can restore your lost memories. All you have to do is ask. But, I hope that you don't. I tried it the other way, and... I didn't see an end to the pain. I want you to rediscover yourself, in the absence of the one that defined you. If you feel any hope for the future at all, then you're already better off. You've been given a chance to start over. I want you to take it. I want you to be happy._ '

It was mom's journal. I was curious and I turned to pages after pages following how mom wanted to break the compulsion, dad waited patiently for mom and then finally mom falling in love with dad all over again. Who can say that they are not meant for each other?

I cannot even begin to imagine how dad must have felt when he had realized that mom had compelled all her memories away with dad, but then again, I cannot imagine how mom would have felt when dad died.

I wondered if it was a good idea if I compelled away Kaleb's memories? Everyone would be happy, mom and dad would know that without a doubt I am not going to go back to someone I don't even remember and from what I had read in mom's journal – she was fine after forgetting dad, I would not try to remember Kaleb; but how do you stop yourself from remembering someone you had forgotten? Nonetheless, this was a great possibility, I only had to found a vampire.

I picked up another journal, it did not look as old and when I opened this one there was another photograph. It was mom with a man I think I had seen somewhere. When I looked closely I realized it was Uncle Stefan. Uncle Stefan was in a jersey with number 7 written on it, his hand wrapped around mom's neck, mom was wearing the necklace she still wears, they both looked happy.

I opened the first page and read –

' _Dear Diary: After med school, I came home to Mystic Falls. It felt right. It's where I want to grow old. And that's my life. Weird, messy, complicated, sad, wonderful, amazing, and above all - epic. And I owe it all to Stefan. When I met him, I had lost my parents. I was dead inside, but he brought me back to life. And I'm going to live it as best as I can, for as long as I can_.'

Owe it all to Stefan? Naturally, I was curious so I looked for something more. I turned pages after pages and all I read was mom thanking Uncle Stefan for all he had done. No doubt he had given up his life for everyone else, but there seemed to be something more to it than him giving up his life.

Did mom met Uncle Stefan before she met dad? As I flipped through those pages some sentences made everything fall into place. Sentences like –

' _If it hadn't been for Stefan, I would have never had this life…._ '

' _Had he not bumped into me that day in the hallways…._ '

And then finally, ' _He was one of my two epic loves, and knowing that he found happiness with Caroline gave me an amount of satisfaction that he was happy and satisfied…._ '

It blew my mind away, _one_ of the _two_ epic loves?! What else had they hidden from us? I continued to explore through the pages and then I read something for dad.

' _There was a time when I was consumed with guilt, for the longest time I had feared Kathrine, not for my life, but fearing that I would be just the same as she was for Stefan and Damon for over a hundred years, turning them into vampires and turning them against each other…._ '

Kathrine?!

As far as I am understanding this, this Kathrine turned dad and Uncle Stefan into vampires, which meant she was a vampire herself and since mom loved both of them, and as she compared herself with this Kathrine, and somehow, she made dad and Uncle Stefan turn on each other, they were both in love with Kathrine!

It sounds just too confusing. Basically, Dad and Uncle Stefan were in love with Kathrine while they were still humans, and she was a vampire; she turned them, somewhere along the way, she exited the picture. Mom met Uncle Stefan and fell in love with him, then she met dad and fell in love with him too, choosing dad at the end; is that what this is?!

This is messed up, I did not want to read this journal further. I snapped it shut and waited for mom and dad to come home.

"I want to talk to you both" I said, entering the living room. Dad had his arm wrapped around mom's shoulder, both of them sitting on the couch, watching T.V. I was clutching onto the journal, hiding it behind my back, subtly.

"What is it?" mom asked, softly. "I don't understand the two of you" I started, dad muted the T.V. and the two of them turned their attention towards me. "You both fell in love with vampires – while you were still human" I stated, they exchanged confused glances. "I was a vampire when I met your mother and fell in love with her" I snorted at dad's words. "I wasn't talking about mom" I shook my head and they looked horrified, ' _good_ '.

"I am talking about Kathrine" I spoke the name as if I knew everything about her. Horror was an understatement to what I saw on their faces. "Mom, you fell in love with _two_ vampires" I completed, dropping the journal on the table.

I walked out of the living room, with them following me hot on their heels. I picked up my car keys and opened the front door. "Lily" dad called out, angrily and softly at the same time, if that was possible. I turned around, "I am not going to meet Kaleb, you don't have to worry!" I snapped and walked out the front door, shutting it behind me with a loud thud.

I raced to my car, half angry and half scared that dad would drag me back inside. I started the car and the engine came to life, I hit the gas and raced down the street.

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

P **lease leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts. I swear it would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thanks**

 ** _-JT_**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I knocked on Olivia's front door and waited for someone to open up. I had nowhere else to go and Olivia was the only person I thought who would understand.

After a minute, the door opened and I saw Aunt Bonnie, looking worried as her eyes fell on my face. "Lily?" she asked, "Can I come in?" I asked, "Of course!" Aunt bonnie exclaimed as she made for me to enter. "What is going on?" she put her arm around my shoulder and guided me to the living room.

I was familiar with her house like the back of my hand, and everyone here made me feel welcomed, all the time, always.

"I just – walked out of my house" I told her as we sat down on the huge brown couch, in front of the fireplace. "Did you have a fight with Elena or Damon?" she asked me, "Not really, I was the one who spoke" I shook my head. "Aunt Bonnie, can I ask you something?" I asked her after a pause, and she nodded with a small smile.

"Do you know who Kathrine is or was?" I asked and her expressions were the answer I was looking for. She knew Kathrine, I don't know how well, but she knew her. "Was" Aunt Bonnie told me, that means she is dead, good. I waited for her to continue and then she did.

"Where did you learn that name?" she asked me, "Mom's journal" I told her, as if admitting to a crime. I was not going through her stuff, I just found it.

Aunt Bonnie sighed and the said, "She was the one who made everyone's life hell and it was partly because of her that your Uncle Stefan died" which bought me to my next question. "And mom met and fell in love with Uncle Stefan before dad?" I asked, Aunt Bonnie's eyes creased together.

"Elena's journal?" she asked me and I nodded. "Well, it is more complicated than that, and I don't believe you let your mom explain?" I shook my head.

"Elena met Damon first, on the night when her parents died, but he compelled her to forget their meeting, he could not afford people knowing he was in town; you can say he was not the best person back then" Aunt Bonnie chuckled at the end before continuing, "Stefan had saved Elena that night when she and her parents got in the car accident but they officially met on the first day of school, he saved his life in more ways than you can imagine" I tried to imagine mom with anyone but dad, it was almost impossible.

"Yes, it was a high school romance but on the inside, it was something deeper than just that. Their love was pure, he made her feel alive again" I could feel a lump forming at the base of my throat after listening to Aunt Bonnie's words, if that is how their love was then how could mom give up on Uncle Stefan? Or did he give up on her? In any case, how?

"Damon's love was different, I can't put it in words. I saw Elena fall in love with him, I saw her resist Damon, but it was him she chose at the end, and I think everyone can see now, why it was the way it was. They are perfect together, they both changed each other for better, they always find their way back to each other no matter what" Aunt Bonnie smiled and her words made me smile too.

"If they had been with vampires –" I could not even complete my question, "Why aren't they approving of Kaleb?" Aunt Bonnie asked me, I nodded. "I don't think the problem is ' _Vampire_ ', it is just that they don't trust him – as a person, they have no idea who he is and it is you who told us that he is compelled, we have no idea why or by whom; they cannot just trust him especially not with you" I could see her point, it was making my anger fade away.

"Give them a chance, maybe they will give Kaleb and you a chance too" Aunt Bonnie told me, "Thank you" I smiled. Aunt Bonnie had always been like a second mom to me, she was brilliant at explaining someone else's point of view, without offending you and it was precisely what I needed.

"Though, can I stay over tonight?" I asked her hopefully, "Of course, you are always welcome here" she gave me her famous grin and I smiled back. "I will let Elena know, Olivia is in her room, make yourself comfortable" Aunt Bonnie said as she patted my back lightly before we both got up from the couch.

I made my way back home after a much-needed sleepover with Olivia. I cried last night as I poured out my heart in front of her and like the best person she is, Olivia listened to me the whole while.

Once I was back home, I let mom hug me, while dad still looked at me from a distance. I did not make a move either. If he wanted to be stuck up about the situation I would not try to improve it either. I know it was foolish and childish of me but well, count it as one of my many flaws, I could not make peace just like that.

The whole environment changed the following evening. It was not something any of us were expecting, we could not even predict something like it would happen, but it did with just one doorbell.

I opened the door slowly to only be standing face to face with a certain blonde woman and a tall dark blond man with grins spread across their faces. "Aunt Caroline! Uncle Nik!" I could not believe my eyes, a grin automatically played on my lips as I jumped in Aunt Caroline's arms who chuckled and hugged me back.

I turned to Uncle Nik who held me at an arm's distance, "You have grown to be a beautiful young woman" he grinned and I smiled back. "Caroline" I heard mom, and I turned around to see mom, dad and Stefan standing behind me.

Mom made her way out of the house, hugging Aunt Caroline as they both laughed. "Damon!" Uncle Nik greeted dad with a smile, "Klaus" dad said with a smile of his own. "Come in" mom invited them in, for the first time in this house. "Thank you" Uncle Nik said as he put his hand on the small of Aunt Caroline's back, as they both made their way inside.

They both stopped near the staircase and then Uncle Nik spoke. "I have someone else with me too" and our eyes shifted to the doorway.

My heart started beating louder as I saw _him_. Kaleb looked like a wreck as he entered the house. He was looking down but as soon as he looked up, our eyes met and butterflies emerged in my stomach. He gave me small smile but I could not do anything – looking at him, I froze. It felt like everyone and everything else faded in the background and it was just the two of us standing there.

"What is he doing here?" dad's voice brought me back to reality and I dropped my gaze, remembering my promise to dad. "Don't worry, he is on our side" Aunt Caroline said, "Our side?" mom asked, "We will explain everything" Aunt Caroline's words made me anxious, and just by looking at mom, I could tell her words had the same effect on mom too.

"I want him out" dad pointed towards Kaleb, "I sent him here" Uncle Nik spoke now. "Why?" mom asked, "I don't care why, I want him out" dad was adamant. "Why?" Aunt Caroline asked, "Because he seduced my daughter" dad exclaimed, ' _Geez! Thanks dad_ ' I thought sarcastically.

I could see Uncle Nik's expressions changing. I saw his palms fold in fists and fury took over his expressions, he turned to Kaleb, who looked – _scared_? "I fell in love with him" I blurted out, turning everyone's attention towards me. " _We_ fell in love" Kaleb declared, making my heart flutter.

"Did I sent you here to fall in love?" Uncle Nik sounded annoyed as turned to Kaleb, his back towards us. Kaleb's eyes dropped, "I did not plan it, it just happened" Kaleb mumbled. "You should be glad I still have work for you, or you would be dead by now" Uncle Nik threatened in a very calm voice, which only meant he was super pissed.

Just when I thought Uncle Nik would forgive Kaleb, he did something that made my heart drop to my stomach. _Snap!_ Kaleb's neck broke in a swift motion and he fell to the ground – eyes closed. "Klaus!" Aunt Caroline's eyes widened. "Sorry love" He turned to her as if it was nothing.

With two big steps, I was next to Kaleb, taking his head in my lap, I cradled him. I knew he was not dead, technically he was, but he would wake up. Though, it was just as scary because it was the first time I had witnessed something like this.

Looking at Kaleb's perfect face – it looked as though he is just sleeping. He looked peaceful as opposed to how he was looking when he had entered this house.

"He'll wake up" Uncle Nik told me, "He held back" I mumbled, "What?" Aunt Caroline spoke, I looked up at both of them, tears burning my eyes, but I could not cry – not now. "He held back, I pursued him" I told in loud and clear voice. It was the truth, he had held back as best as he could and if I had left him alone, he would have never been involved with me.

"It seems cruel" I started, "Every one of you is punishing _him_ when he has done _nothing_ wrong, so next time you want to put a bullet in someone's heart or snap someone's neck let it be _me_!" I snapped, then I looked at his face and said slowly, "That is only fair."

Everyone was silent, I was hoping they understood but I could not make myself to look at any one of them. All I wanted was – all I was contended with was – looking at Kaleb, holding him in my arms when I had given up on even seeing him ever again. It seems wrong that he is being punished for nothing but loving me selflessly – and it was then that I decided that I would fight for him no matter what, be it from my dad or Uncle Nik.

I don't know how long I sat there waiting for him to wake up but everyone had slowly dispersed to the living room and I sat in the hallway holding Kaleb in my arms.

Kaleb gasped and opened his eyes with a startle. The next thing that caught his attention was me. His gaze made my heart skip a beat, I closed my eyes and bent down. Our lips touched slowly at first and then he slowly got up, without breaking the contact between our lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his chest before our kissed turned passionate and when we broke the kiss both of us gasped for air.

Kaleb and I wrapped our arms around each other and held onto each other like it was the only thing keeping us alive – like it was more important than anything in this world.

Eventually we joined everyone else in the living room. I held Kaleb's hand when we entered the living room, he looked down at me and I gave him a subtle nod.

"Let's get down to business now" Uncle Nik said, getting up from Aunt Caroline's side. "I sent Kaleb here, to protect Lily, your daughter. I compelled him so that he never lets any one of you on about what we were protecting her from, to protect you all, I did it because Caroline asked me to" Uncle Nik told us. Protecting us from whom? Kaleb held my hand tighter, making me look at him but he was looking directly ahead.

"And were your hybrids part of your protection programme?" Dad asked, "No, they were the long list of people I was hoping to kill for crossing me, thank you for doing my work" Uncle Nik smirked and I had to take a moment to realize he was not kidding.

"What are you protecting Lily from?" Mom asked. "Pagans" Aunt Caroline answered. Dad erupted in a fit of laughter, "I am sorry Pagans? We have been through Travellers but _Pagans_?" he asked, "You can call them _Hellene_ or _Gentile_ , if that makes them more believable for you" Uncle Nik shrugged.

"What are they after?" Mom was asking the relevant questions here. "What they are always after – Human Sacrifice" Uncle Nik said in a matter-of-fact voice. Human Sacrifice?! It was then that I realized I was standing there dumbfounded, I closed my mouth that hung open.

"You are a doppelgänger of Petrova bloodline, distant relative of Amara" Uncle Nik said, making no sense to me, "And you are the distant relative of Silas" he continued looking at dad, "And now you have a daughter who has the blood of both the doppelgänger line in her" he finally looked at me. "We also have a son" Dad said as if that was supposed to make the whole situation better.

"We thought of it too but then we looked up and as it turns out what they are looking forward to is a female in the doppelgänger line" Aunt Caroline stated. "How did you look _that_ up?" dad asked Aunt Caroline. "Well, the news of you two having kids had to get out of somewhere" Aunt Caroline started, as if proud of her research.

"We found a link and eventually reached the person – a vampire, who we asked for information –" Aunt Caroline started but was interrupted by Uncle Nik "More like tortured" who looked proud as he said those words, sending a shiver down my spine. "And he told us, exactly what we needed to know" Aunt Caroline completed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

P **lease leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts. I swear it would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thanks**

 ** _-JT_**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

We all were sitting at the dining table. There was an old book lying in the middle of the table. It had a dark brown leather, and old pages, almost torn – I don't know why the book hadn't fallen apart, it must be hundreds of years old.

There was some symbolic language written on the pages, and while I could make sense of some symbols, most of it seemed alien to me. I did not even bother trying to understand it, especially when I knew it had been a prediction of my impending death.

I tried to avoid everyone's gaze and the one person whom I would have looked up for comfort was looking down at the book like his life depended on it.

"We tried to make sense of this when we came across the news of these _Pagans_ " Aunt Caroline started, "Somethings were quite easy to understand, like this symbol" she pointed towards something I did not even look at, "it means human sacrifice" she completed and I tried to be indifferent towards her words.

"This means doppelgänger line" Uncle Nik pointed towards another symbol. "We had two doppelgänger lines, one was ended by the travellers, the other was assumed to be almost extinct until you had kids" Uncle Nik looked at mom.

"Besides, by having kids with Damon, your kids have the blood of both the lines" Uncle Nik completed.

"And since, you are the more direct line to the doppelgänger line, a female, we understood that they would be after the female child" Aunt Caroline said in a low voice, looking at mom and then at me. "We also confirmed it" Uncle Nik injected, "They do know that Elena turned into a human, but they don't know that Damon turned into a human too, so they automatically assume that since the Petrova line had been strongest with the females, the female child would do" Uncle Nik's voice was strained with sadness by the end.

"There has hardly been a male progeny in the Petrova line, we checked, it has been carried on by the females" Aunt Caroline shook her head.

"If they knew, that I was a human –" dad did not even complete, "Stefan would be in danger too" Uncle Nik completed, "Then, it is good that they don't know" I mumbled. All eyes turned towards me but no one spoke anything, I knew they agreed too, deep down they all did.

"Why do they want Lily?" Aunt Bonnie asked, "For power – for worshiping, it does not matter, the kind of magic they practice requires human sacrifice" Aunt Caroline answered with a shrug. "Why now?" Dad asked, his voice was emotionless.

"Everything went haywire when you all set out to search for the cure, everyone knew about the Petrova doppelgänger line but once Silas came to light, everyone knew about Salvatore doppelgänger line too, but the travellers made sure that the last human doppelgänger of the Salvatore line died, and when Stefan died, the line was extinct" Uncle Nik started, I tried to imagine multiple faces of my Uncle Stefan and my mom.

"Leaving the Petrova doppelgänger line, which was ineffective when you were a vampire, but when you turned human, let's just say, news travels fast" Aunt Caroline joined in, "Humans can have babies, and we guess that is what they were betting on, that you settle down with a man and pop out a few kids – hopefully a girl and then when she is found, they can use her" Uncle Nik shook his head.

"Is Lily found?" Uncle Enzo asked, "If not, then she will soon be found" Uncle Nik answered and the room grew silent. "How do we know when it is coming?" Aunt Bonnie asked, "We don't know when, but we do know where" Aunt Caroline answered and then continued, "They have a sacred ground near Mystic Falls, and all their sacrifices are performed there."

So, the place of my death was decided. I was waiting for the fear to engulf all my senses but the fear never came. I was numb and no matter how hard I tried to feel something, nothing came. All I could think was that I was going to die as a human sacrifice and it was not what I had in mind when I thought of dying.

"You are not going to die" it was as if Kaleb could read my thoughts. My head instantly shot up, and Kaleb was looking at me. "You are not, which is why he is here" Uncle Nik assured me. I snorted, "I don't need a bodyguard" that is not what I wanted Kaleb as. "No, he is not your bodyguard, you both are long past that" Uncle Nik said, his words brought back so many memories, all at once. My heart skipped a beat and I saw a small smirk forming on Uncle Nik's face.

"How will he protect Lily? We had him in chains not many days ago" My dad asked proudly, "I believe you helped" Uncle Nik looked at Aunt Bonnie who just straightened up. "I don't think many supernatural beings can stand against a Bennett witch, she isn't called the most powerful witch for nothing" Uncle Nik smirked. "Pagans aren't powerful?" mom asked, "Not at the moment, which is why they want to do this" Aunt Caroline shook her head, I just wished they could say ' _Kill her_ ' instead of finding creative ways to say it.

"Don't worry love, they won't touch a strand of hair on your head" Uncle Nik promised me and I forced a smile on my lips, which must have seemed very discouraging since he frowned. "He is very powerful" Uncle Nik assured me in a whisper and I glanced at Kaleb who looked down that very instant.

"Go on, take her out of the house, go for a walk" Uncle Nik said in a cheerful voice to Kaleb. I could feel my heart skipping a beat when Kaleb got up from his chair and walked over to me, looking right in my eyes. "Go on" Uncle Nik whispered, and that was all the encouragement I needed. I got up from my chair without shifting my gaze from Kaleb's eyes.

I don't know why there was no verbal rejection from anyone, but they were giving us death glares but I could not care less. It had been so long since I had been with Kaleb and there was nothing in this world that would stop me from grabbing this opportunity.

Kaleb kept his hand on the small of my back, making my heart do summersaults, as he guided me out of the kitchen. The heels of my brown ankle boots clicked on the floor as we walked through the hallway to the front door.

I was wearing a burgundy, woollen, full sleeves, crop top, with black skirt and black fitted leggings but the weather was chilly so I put on my black beanie cap on too.

"I missed you" Kaleb said as he held my hand once we were walking down the pavement. I held his hand tighter, not wanting to let go. If I was going to die, I might as well make happy memories. "I've missed you too" I told him as I moved closer to him. "I won't let you go – ever again" he said, kissed the back of my hand. I sighed, how can he believe then when my death was so close. "Don't think about it" Kaleb said, reading my mind again.

"I might die" I shrugged and for the first time, those words sent shiver down my spine. Kaleb let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I won't let you" He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes for a brief second. "Be honest" I started, looking up at him as he looked down at me. "How strong are these Pagans?" I asked, "Honestly?" Kaleb questioned back and I nodded.

I could feel the panic setting in when Kaleb paused. "We don't know, because only a few people have seen them and you know how quickly people overexaggerate things" Kaleb started, "What have they said?" I asked, my heart was beating loudly.

"Their power lies in their leader, you kill the leader and everyone drops dead" Kaleb did not answer my question but I knew the answer from the way he was trying to avoid giving me too much details and this was not even the compulsion.

"If I die –" I started but Kaleb stopped dead in his tracks and he let go on me. I stopped too and turned to face Kaleb. The look on his face was heart-breaking. I could see the anger and the hurt in his eyes, the way he looked at me was in a very different way than he had ever looked at me. His eyes were full of emotions and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. His lips were set in a straight line and he swallowed hard.

"You are not going to die" Kaleb started and I looked down. "I will die before I let you go, do you understand me?" Kaleb's voice was low but I could sense how broken he was. I did not want him to die for me, heck! I did not want to die! "I don't want to die" my voice cracked and I felt the tears burning my eyes before they finally escaped.

"I don't want – to die" I sobbed and the next second, Kaleb's arms were wrapped around me and I buried my face in his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, as he tried to comfort me. "You won't, I would not let you" He said as he kissed the top of my head over and over again.

We were standing on the Wickery Bridge, hanging over the railing as we looked down at the water, while the sun set played beautiful colours in the sky.

"The day I came here, I knew who I was supposed to meet, I had seen your pictures over a hundred times before coming here, but I could not show it" Kaleb started, I had asked him to tell me about why he was sent here. "All I knew was that Klaus had chosen me for something very important, so important that he did not trust anyone with it, not even me, and that is why he compelled me" Kaleb looked at the sky. "Why did he compel you not to fall in love with me?" I had to ask.

"I guess he knew, I was infatuated with you, all I could think was this girl – this beautiful girl, I had seen in pictures, whom I was supposed to protect, who was going to be so close and yet so out of reach for me, you were like the forbidden fruit for me, and how I could stay away from you?" he chuckled. His words made the heat rise up to my cheeks and I blushed.

"The first day of the school, I was not expecting you in my first class, yet there you were. No picture could do you justice, I felt my heart beating faster as I saw you and yet my body knew that you were off limits, I could not get close to you" Kaleb told me, "If your beauty was not the reason enough, I realized how intelligent you are, how selfless, and then there was the biggest factor of all – jealousy, Scott was head over heels in love with you and you were just within his reach – trust me, it was very difficult for me not to kill him" I poked Kaleb with my elbow when he chuckled at the end, making me chuckle too.

"And your scent – it is intoxicating, every time you stood close to me, or sat next to me, each and every little detail about you became so important to me. I was falling in love with you without even realizing it" Kaleb shook his head as he looked at me.

"Do you remember the day you walked by me in the hallway at school, when your hair landed on my shoulder?" he asked me, I nodded, I remember that specific moment just as clearly as any other moment with Kaleb. "You were so close – I want to touch you – just to know that you were real, your presence was intoxicating me" he confessed, I did not know such a small event could mean so much to him, I was tongue-tied.

"The night at the fundraiser fashion show – I did the most stupid thing" Kaleb confessed, "The moment I saw you, I knew I had to get what you were wearing before anyone could get their hands on it, it was such a childish thing to do" Kaleb smiled and I realized that even when I was thinking he felt nothing about me, he did feel something even he was not aware of.

"I wanted to kiss you from a very long time, but I had not been so close to losing my self-control as I had been that night when I dropped you home, and I know I was a jerk for treating you the way I did – being hot and then cold, but I had no control over it, I was fighting the compulsion and it was the hardest thing I ever did" I understood now, how different things were when I looked at it from Kaleb's perspective – I was not struggling at all, it was Kaleb who was taking all the pain.

"The next day – I came to the grill to make it up to you but that is the day I knew I was somehow free of the compulsion – I kissed you – not because I knew you were waiting for it" he knew?! "But because I _wanted_ to. I cannot even describe it in words – I just knew if I did not do this I would lose my mind – I had not fought anything as hard as I fought the compulsion that day and at the end of it all – it was worth it, every second was worth the fight" Kaleb sighed of relief and I had no words to speak.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

P **lease leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts. I swear it would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thanks**

 ** _-JT_**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I had gotten ready for our school dance, the theme was Enchanted woodland. Mom had chosen a light icy green gown for me, it had falling shoulders and sweetheart neck it was an A-line gown, with glitter like magic fairy dust falling from shoulders till thighs, unevenly at the ends. The net of the end of the dress brushed against the floor lightly.

I had worn a pair of silver, pencil heels with small diamond stud earrings to complete the look. My hair was in a curly, half updo and my make-up was kept to the minimal.

I walked down the flight of stairs with my mom by my side. I knew Kaleb was waiting for me. My heart was pounding as Kaleb came into my view.

He was looking breath-taking, just like always. He was wearing a three piece, black suit and his hair was ruffled and when he ran his fingers through his hair, it made him look even more attractive, if that was possible.

He gave me a small smile as I walked towards him. When I was just a few inches away from him, I realized my dad was standing behind him. Were they talking? What were they talking about?

Kaleb covered the distance between us. His eyes were animated, filled with emotions that I recognized so well – love. He tilted his head to the right, "You look beautiful" he whispered, making my heart flutter.

I stood on my toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you" I said when we parted our lips. "You are looking so handsome yourself" I smiled, and he smiled too. "Thank you" he said in a low voice.

"Shall we?" Kaleb held his hand out for me and I took it, instantly, just like always. Just as we were about to walk out of the door, I saw dad keeping his hand on Kaleb's shoulder. We both turned around, I did not let go of Kaleb's hand.

"Take care of my daughter" Dad told Kaleb as he looked at me, who nodded. I could feel the fear and the love in dad's voice for me. I let go of Kaleb's hand and hugged my dad, as he held me close to himself.

"Go on now" Dad said holding me at an arm's length as he smiled. "Thank you, dad" I smiled, I was not just thanking him for letting me go with Kaleb, I was also thanking him for trusting Kaleb, I was thanking him for trusting me.

Kaleb and I walked inside to the gym where the dance was going to take place. I could hear soft music playing inside. When we reached the gym, Kaleb opened the door for me. The view was stunning!

The entrance had a fake bridge, with yellow lights wrapped around the railings of the bridge and fake trees on both side of the bridge, canopy forming over our head and yellow lanterns hanging down from the trees.

I looked at Kaleb who seemed just as awestruck as me. He looked down at me and smiled, "Let's go" he said and I nodded. We walked hand in hand inside.

Almost everyone was dancing on the dance floor in the centre of the gym. The bleachers were covered with something brown which made it look like wooden logs. There was more food and drinks than I could count on my hands.

I saw Olivia who was wearing a sweetheart neck, empire waist, royal blue gown. Her hair was parted from the middle and flowing down her back in soft waves. Scott was holding her close as they both dance. He was wearing a tuxedo with a tie matching Olivia's dress colour.

I saw Emma dancing close by with Jackson. She was wearing a pale pink maxi dress with a high slit. Keith was standing near the drink counter with some girl, I could not see her face.

"Do you want to dance?" Kaleb asked, I nodded enthusiastically making Kaleb laugh. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor making me twirl as we reached the dance floor.

Edwin McCain's ' _I'll be_ ' was filling the room with a romantic atmosphere. Kaleb held me by my waist and my heart skipped a beat. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we entangled our free hands.

We were swinging to the beats of the song, without a word, lost in each other's eyes. It was perfect – I could not wish for anything more. If I had to die, I would love to die this way, in Kaleb's arms. It seemed like the best way to go and for a moment I could see it.

I could see myself in a forest, dying, as Kaleb held me in his arms, hugging me close to his body. I could picture him crying – not that I wanted him to cry, I would hate that – but I could picture him crying.

If I had to die as a human sacrifice, I would wish that I die in the arms of the love of my life.

"What are you thinking?" Kaleb asked me, "Nothing" I lied, "Just – how perfect this is" it was half-truth. "That is true" Kaleb smiled and I smile back. I knew he would reject the fact that I was going to die. If it came down to saving everyone or myself, I would save everyone.

Kaleb's smile disappeared and he stopped moving, I stopped moving too. Did he know what I was thinking? He looked around, confused and angry. "What happened?" I asked him but he just hugged me close to himself without answering my question. My heart was pounding, what was going on?

"You felt it too, didn't you?" I heard Olivia's voice and then she came into our view with Scott right behind her. "What did you feel?" I asked them both. "I saw it" Kaleb said from between her teeth. "What?" I almost shouted, "They are here" Olivia forced her to speak the words.

' _They_ '? The Pagans? In the school? Were they going to kill me right in front of everyone? A shiver went down my spine. I could feel the goosebumps rising on the back of my neck as my heart rate increased and even though it was chilly – my palms were sweaty!

"The Pagans?" Scott asked, how does he know?! Kaleb nodded. "What do you mean by you felt it?" I asked Olivia, "I felt something - deleterious" she said in a low voice. "We need to get out of here" Scott said, "You all leave, I will hold them back" Kaleb instructed us.

Is he crazy?! "No! I am not leaving without you" I told him, practically shouted at him. "Lily – I swore to protect you – let me protect you" Kaleb cupped my cheeks, "Please leave" he begged but I shook my head.

He covered the distance between our lips with a soft kiss at first but then it was passionate and hungry. Even now, when our lives were in danger – I felt the same way about Kaleb's kiss as I had always felt.

When our lips parted, he looked over my shoulder to Olivia and Scott. "Take her" he instructed them, I looked at Olivia and Scott who nodded. "Don't do this, Kaleb" I begged, "I will find you soon" Kaleb promised me as Olivia dragged me off as if I was as light as a feather even though I was using all my energy.

I know she was using her powers and I know my strength was useless against her magic but I could not just leave without a fight. I watched Kaleb disappear in the crowd and I could feel the panic setting in my body.

"This way" Scott opened the door towards the hallway and once it closed behind us, Olivia let me go and as soon as she did that I darted towards the door but Scott held me by my shoulder.

"Let me go!" I said, struggling out of his grip. "Lily, stop!" he shook me, as if trying to bring me to my senses. "He is trying to protect you, why are you so eager to die?" Scott asked, I stopped struggling and looked at Scott. "Let him do his job" Scott sounded like he was begging. "If you go in there, he might get distracted" and Olivia did not even have to complete what she was saying, I understood – we both might get killed.

I nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation we were in. "This way" Scott guided us through the hallway as Olivia and I jogged after him.

The hallways were empty, with only a few lights lit. As we reached the end of the hallway, which would lead us outside the school and to the parking lot, Olivia held my hand and stopped me dead in my tracks; Scott stopped too.

We heard the door open and then footsteps approaching. "Get back" Scott whispered and the three of us ran in the direction we came from, though we wanted to make it as quite as possible but Olivia's and my heels clicked on the floor, making more noise than appreciated.

"Take your heels off" I told Olivia as I slipped out of my heels, she nodded her head and removed her heels too. ' _Much better!_ ' I thought, at least now we could run without making noise.

The footsteps were fast approaching. At first, it seemed like the person was walking but then it seemed like the footsteps were more of running than walking.

We were at the end of the hallway, the three of us looked around for an exit but all there was, was a flight of stairs on our right. "This way!" Scott gestured us to run up the stairs and we followed his instructions.

"It's close" Olivia told us, looking back. Scott opened the door of one of the classroom on our left and we got in. Locking the door behind us and putting a desk in front of it. Backing off in a corner of the room.

I was out of breath and my heart was beating so loudly, it might as well escape from my ribcage. I put a hand over my heart to calm myself down, but we jump as the lock of the door rattled.

Scott gestured us to stay quiet, as he walked to the door. "Don't" I whispered. Does he even know that he is getting himself in danger? "Scott" Olivia whispered but he gave her an assuring nod. "Guys!" we heard a voice from other end of the door – it was Keith.

The three of us relaxed as Scott dragged the desk away from the door and unlocked it, letting Keith in before locking the door again and putting the desk against the door again.

"Were you following us?" Olivia asked, "I saw you leave the dance in a hurry, is everything okay?" Keith questioned back. "We are fine, but you should not be here" I shook my head. Now Keith is in danger, all because he thought we were in trouble.

"You really should not be here, Keith, is it?" Scott stood behind Keith as he spoke. Why was Scott talking this way? A smirk spread across Scott's face. "Is he drunk?" Keith asked Olivia, who looked petrified and before our minds could register anything – it happened.

 _Snap!_

Keith fell on the floor near Scott's feet, his eyes closed, his neck broken. "No!" I shouted, covering my mouth, "Keith!" Olivia bent down next to Keith. I could feel tears burning my eyes, "That is not Scott!" Olivia shouted as she backed off, standing next to me.

Not Scott?! What was this sorcery? I saw the lifeless body of Keith, and I saw Scott – or whoever it was, smiling like he had done something wonderful.

"Points to the Bennett witch" Scott – or whoever it was – raised his finger. "I should have not killed him, he was so helpful – to get me exactly where you are" the imposter lightly kicked Keith's arm before stepping over the body towards us as we backed off.

"Where is Scott?" Olivia asked, her voice was stern – I looked at her face she looked fierce. "In the trunk of your car" he pointed towards Olivia with a smile, "But neither of you are getting to him" he completed, walking towards us.

"Though, I have an offer" he said, "as a token of my good will" he looked at both of us and then continued, "Let me take Lilian here and you can have your boyfriend – breathing and in one piece" he smiled as though he had given us the offer of the year.

"Go to hell" Olivia said from between her teeth as she stood in front of me. The smile disappeared from the imposter's face and his fists were clenched together, "Step aside" he said from between his teeth and even though I could not see Olivia's face – I knew she was equally pissed. "Make me" she challenged the imposter and the two of them lifted their hands at the same moment, but Olivia was faster.

She pinned the guy to the wall of the classroom with a thud and she pinned his hands next to his body. The guy struggled as Olivia closed in on him – he was trying to raise his finger but with a _crack_ the bones of her wrists were broken.

I never knew that Olivia was so powerful, that she could take a grown man alone. "How do you know I am not in the body of your boyfriend?" the imposter shouted and I could sense Olivia getting confused and losing her.

"Ostende te" Olivia's voice was low but confident. The imposter screamed in pain as the flesh on his face started to melt away – I could see the bones on his face and I closed my eyes.

The screams were ringing in my ears and it continued for several minutes until it finally stopped. I slowly opened my eyes – hoping I would not regret it but I did.

There it was – a face the flesh almost burnt off and the bones visible – I directed my eyes away from the face. "You are not my boyfriend" Olivia said as a slit slowly appeared on the neck of the man – making him scream again until his body dropped to the ground and he was no longer moving.

The door swung open with the desk hitting other desks in the classroom. I let out a small scream before I realized who was standing in the doorway.

Kaleb.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

P **lease leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts. I swear it would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thanks**

 ** _-JT_**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

We rushed through the parking lot to Olivia's car. My heart was pounding, I hope Scott is alright. Olivia was frantic at the thought of anything happening to Scott and I could understand it very well.

When we reached close to Oliva's car, I could hear a banging sound. That must be Scott, which meant that he was still well enough to let us know where he was.

Without looking back, Olivia rushed through the parking lot to her car, and she opened the trunk of her car. It popped open just as Olivia reach her car. Scott took in a deep breath through his mouth, his face and neck were covered in sweat. Olivia helped him get out of the car and hugged him once he was out. Scott hugged her back, as if his life depended on it.

I stopped and looked over at Kaleb who was within my arm's reach. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I took a sigh of relief. Scott was okay, Olivia was okay, Kaleb was okay, but not everyone is okay, Keith is dead. Although, tonight I understood something very important. Everyone I knew was in danger because of me, no one is safe until either I die, or the leader of the Pagans.

Kaleb escorted me back to my place. When dad saw my face, he instantly asked Scott what was wrong to which he replied, "They tried to attack tonight". "In the school?" dad asked, "They are more creative than we thought" Kaleb shook his head, "They killed Keith" I mumbled, still not believing that Keith was dead!

"Let's get you inside" Dad wrapped his arm around me and brought me inside the house. I could see it clearly, how blood gushed out of Keith's throat, his lifeless body. I had never seen anyone die right in front of my eyes and I never want to see that again. I don't think I can make it through if another one of my friends die because of me.

Mom helped me change my clothes and she put me to bed. "Mom" I said as she was about to switch off the lights of my room. Mom walked over to my bed and sat beside me, I propped up myself by the support of my elbows. "Is this how it going to be? Are people going to die all around me?" I asked her, "Don't you blame it on yourself" mom told me. "How can I not? Keith is dead because of me; Scott or Olivia could be next" I tried to reason with her. "No, because Olivia can protect herself and Scott" Mom pushed the lock of my hair behind my ear. "She could not protect him today" I told her, "Because she was unprepared, we all were, but we know now how close they are, and no one is getting hurt, alright?" mom said and I nodded.

"Try to sleep" mom kissed me on the forehead and helped me lie down in the bed, tucking me in just like she used to when I was a kid. "Good night" mom smiled down at me, "Good night mom" I told her and then I closed my eyes.

As soon as mom switched off the lights, and closed the door behind her the images of Keith's murder haunted me. I relieved every moment of it as soon as I closed my eyes. The worst part was when I knew everyone in the house was asleep, even the slightest noise would scare me, it would jerk me awake if I was about to fall asleep.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up next I was tired. I felt as though I had not slept at all. My eyes were burning and I could not get myself from getting up from the bed, it was like that for months. Thankfully, there were no more incidents that happened after that, which made us even more nervous. We were waiting for them to hit, but they never did.

Kaleb would come to pick me up for school for which I was glad, but I could not get myself to talk to him like I used to before. My mind was consumed with brutal images.

"You must stop thinking about it" Kaleb looked at me, "What?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Elena told me that you feel like it is your fault that Keith died" Kaleb said, "Isn't that true?" I mumbled, "No, not at all" Kaleb shook his head. "How can you say that? You know that he was dragged into this because of me" I sighed.

"You did not drag him into this, he was there himself" Kaleb shook his head, "I don't believe that" I said, "you have to, because if you don't it will crush you" Kaleb told me. I turned to look away, I would not lie to myself to save myself from the guilt I should be feeling.

Kaleb pulled over and switched off the engine. I still did not look at him. He took my hand in his hand and made me look at him by tucking a finger under my chin. "I have killed people, I am not proud of it, but I have. I have seen people die and I know how much of it is because of me but I cannot bring them back, and if I let myself feel the guilt, I would die" Kaleb said, how can he not feel guilty? "I don't know how you cannot feel guilty about it" I mumbled, pulling my hands away.

"I do feel guilty, it does not overshadow everything else that I feel or do, I have to survive" Kaleb told me. "I don't have to survive, if I have to die I will" I said, looking out of the window. "You are not going to die, I have told you that over and over again" Kaleb sighed, "Well, if that is what my destiny is, you would not get a chance to save me" I snapped.

After a long pause and without another word Kaleb started the engine and drove down the road to the school. There, I have given myself another thing to feel guilty over. It was not Kaleb's faulty, he is fighting to protect me from the outside world as well as my own self. He is doing more than he should, he is putting his life in risk for me.

When Kaleb parked the car in the school parking lot I took his hands in mine. "I am so sorry" I apologized looking at our hands. "I should have not said that" I continued. "You don't have to apologize, I understand what you are going through" Kaleb brought my hands close to his lips and kissed my hands softly, making my heart skip a beat.

"I love you" Kaleb whispered in my ear, making me smile. "I love you too" I looked into his eyes before we both closed our eyes and I filled the distance between our lips with a sweet kiss.

School was boring as always. I could not concentrate in class partly because I was sleepy and partly because my eyes would keep wandering off to Keith's table. It remained empty for moments, which was not helping at all.

I sat with everyone in the lunch, but especially inclined my chair towards Kaleb and away from everyone. I could not put anyone in danger and not to be offensive to anyone but I knew it in my heart that the least danger anyone is in my presence is Kaleb. He is oldest, strongest and he cannot be killed that easily.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur as well and Kaleb dropped me home. I decided to stay home that night. Taking time off from everything since Stefan was out for some party, mom was working late shift at the hospital and dad had been working at the Salvatore boarding school.

I was lying on my bed when my phone rang, making me jump. I picked it up from the nightstand. It was Olivia calling. I picked up the call.

"Lily, tell me you are on your way" Olivia said as soon as I had picked up the call. On my way to where? Did I forget something? "Remind me, again" I was caught guilty. "We were supposed to meet at the Grill, remember?" Olivia said in a matter-of-fact voice. Were we? I don't remember promising that to her. "I don't remember" I admitted, "Of course, you don't, you haven't been present since the dance" now I felt guilty.

"Get out of your house, join us at the Grill" how could Olivia so casually mention the dance and then invite me to hang out. Maybe, mom told her too that I was blaming myself and she is trying to distract me. "Not today, I hope you understand" I sighed, "I don't, and don't make me come there, you know how that will end" well, she will drag me to the Grill anyways.

"Fine, give me a few minutes to get ready" I told her, getting up from my bed. "Sure, see you soon Lilian" Olivia said before hanging up. ' _Lilian?_ ' that was strange, she never called me Lilian, just like I promised never to call her Ollie, maybe she is messing with me.

I wore a cowl neck, light brown top with black jeans and black sneakers. I pulled my hair up in a loose and messy top knot bun, leaving a few strands of hair to fall out, it was the most I could do.

On my way out I called Kaleb, I was not to go anywhere alone; though I don't know why this rule applied with Olivia since she was the one who saved me, but my instincts told me to call him.

Kaleb picked up in one ring.

"Lily?" his voice was panic stricken, "Kaleb, I am going to the Grill, to meet Olivia, would you like to join us?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. "Sure, I will pick you up in a bit" Kaleb told me, "No, just meet me at the Grill, I was leaving, Olivia would be furious if I kept her waiting" I chuckled, "Are you sure? I would be there in 5 minutes" Kaleb said, "I am sure, see you there" I replied, "Love you" he said, "I love you too" I replied before hanging up.

I picked up my car keys and the house's keys on my way out. I locked the front door and skipped through the front poach to the driveway where my car was standing.

I got inside my car and turned the engine on, driving out of the driveway onto the street. When I had hit the main road, I realized it was more deserted than I had expected it to be, there were only a few cars passing by.

I was startled again by a phone call. It was Olivia again. "Where are you?" she asked, "On my way" I told her, "No, where exactly?" she was panicking. "Is everything okay?" I asked her, was she okay? "Lily, it was not me that called you, I need you to turn around and get in your house, call Kaleb on your way back" Olivia said, not her? I could feel the panic setting in my body. "Who was it? How did they get your phone?" I asked, trying to distract myself as I looked in the rear-view mirror only to find that there was a car right behind me.

Instead of turning back, I turned to my right, hoping to check if the car was following me. The car turned right as well, I switched lane and gave the indicator to the left, the car switched lane too. "Lily, I will explain you everything you need to get home, and lock the doors" Olivia said.

"I don't think I can get home, there is a car following me" I told Olivia, my voice broke in the middle of the sentence. "Don't worry, just tell me where you are headed?" Olivia asked me, "The Wickery Bridge" I told Olivia, "I will be there, call Kaleb as well" Olivia said before disconnecting the call.

I called Kaleb's number and he picked up in one ring again. "I am on my way" he said in a cheerful voice. "Kaleb, someone is following me, it was not Olivia who called, someone is following me" I babbled, "Calm down" Kaleb instructed, hearing the panic in my voice. "What should I do?" I asked him, "Remember that you are a hunter, if you need to kill someone to protect yourself, do that, do you understand me?" Kaleb asked me, "I understand" I told him, trying to ignore the lump forming at the back of my throat.

"Where are you headed?" Kaleb asked me, "Wickery Bridge" I told him. "Alright, keep talking to me, I will be there in a few minutes" he said, "Okay" I mumbled, checking my rear-view mirror again. "Is that person still following you?" Kaleb asked me, I hit the paddle, in hope to leave that person behind. "Yeah" I told him, "Don't worry" Kaleb kept chanting.

"Are you there yet?" Kaleb asked me, "I am about to reach, I am just turning" I told him, "I am about to reach as well" as soon as Kaleb's words reached me, I saw a number of people standing right in the middle of the road, covering the whole road.

None of them moved as I sped towards them, I hit the brakes hard, the tires screeched against the road. "Lily?" It was the last thing I heard before I hit one of the man standing in the middle of the road, after which I lost the control of my car.

I heard the car hitting the road, as it turned upside down, twice before skidding towards the bridge and coming to a standstill upside down.

I turned to look at my right side, where each one to those people turned towards me. The car was standing right next to the person I had hit.

I struggled to open my seatbelt, in the hopes of getting out of the car as the people proceeded towards me. They were chanting in some language I could not understand but I saw fire surrounding me from all directions.

"Kaleb" I shouted, hoping he would hear me. "Oh god!" I kept mumbling as I struggled with my seatbelt. It would not open, "Oh god!" I could see the fire getting close, I could feel the heat. "Oh god!" I shouted, trying to get out of the seatbelt in any way possible.

I heard the tires screeching on my left, I turned my head to see Kaleb getting out of his car, the next second he was gone. I turned my head to the right, but I could not see him anywhere.

In a few second, one by one, each one of the people started dropping dead while the others looked around confused. The bodies were piling up, but not a single drop of blood was spilled.

I could feel my heart pounding, I tried to fumble out of the seatbelt, but in vain, the fire was getting hotter and closer. I almost thought that the fire would devour me, a scream escaped my lips when the fire got too close – so close that I could see nothing else.

I pounded on the steering wheel, hoping that help would come before I would be burnt alive. I closed my eyes, ready to be burnt but then the heat was gone.

I opened my eyes to see Kaleb by my side, bending down. He looked upside down to me. "Lily, I am going to get you out of here" he said, I could not reply, I was shell shocked. "Put your hands on the roof" he told me and I did as he said, "Good, now close your eyes" he instructed me and I followed his instructions.

With a whip of wind, I felt that the car was upright again. I opened my eyes to see Kaleb pulling the door off the hinges in my now upright car. He grabbed the seatbelt and yanked it away, freeing me from it.

Kaleb tucked one hand underneath my knees and one around my shoulders to pull me out of the car. "Lily? Can you hear me?" Although I knew he was right next to me, his voice sounded as if he was far away from me.

I tried to open my eyes, but my vision was getting blurred. "Is anything broken?" he asked me, his voice still sounding like it was far away, I could feel my ears ringing.

"No" even my voice sounded like it was coming from afar. "I am going to get you to stand up okay?" he told me, "No" I begged, I knew I would not be able to stand up.

"Hey, look at me" Kaleb instructed me, how should I tell him that I could no longer keep my eyes open, I could hardly hear his voice, it was being covered by this ringing sound in my ears.

"Make it stop" I whispered, even I don't know what I wanted him to stop. "You are going to be alright" Kaleb promised me, "I got you" he said and I felt his body moving slightly, was he walking?

"I got you baby – I got you" he kept saying over and over again but his voice kept getting far away.

It happened till I could no longer see anything – there was blackness all around and all I could hear was the ringing sound, I was consumed by it, until there was nothing else.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **So, what do you think happened to Lily? What are your opinions on the chapter? Please continue with your support, it means the world to me. Leave a review, I promise it would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **-JT**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I was not sure where I was at first. I was not willing to open my eyes, it felt as though the light piercing through whatever it was – window, door, open sky – was going to hurt my eyes when I open them. I tried to move my fingers and I felt something soft underneath. Then, I proceeded to wiggle my toes, it brushed against something cosy. I turned my face to my right, where I knew the light would not fall directly on my face when my open my eyes. Slowly at first and then blinking to clear my view – I opened my eyes.

I instantly recognized the setting of the room I was in. I was in my bedroom, lying on my bed, the curtains to the huge window on my left were open. I groaned inwardly, "Should I draw the curtains?" the voice startled me, I turned my face to the left where the voice came from. It was Kaleb, I nodded and get got up from my bay window and drew the curtains, sitting back where he was. "Kaleb" my voice was horse – I cleared my throat but it did not do any good.

"Yes, I am here" he got up from the bay window and made his way over to my bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, facing me. "Where is everyone?" I had to ask, "Sleeping – it was my turn to keep a watch on you" he smiled, "How long have I been out?" my horse voice was not helping, "10 hours" his smile disappeared. "You saved me" I remembered how he pulled me out of the car, the memory was so vivid. Kaleb did not say anything, he kept looking at me with adoration in his eyes but at the same time with unfathomable expressions. Was I hurt? I could not feel anything wrong with me.

"Am I hurt?" I had to ask and Kaleb chuckled, "You were" he said, and in 10 hours I am alright? "I gave you my blood" oh. "Your parents were furious, that is why I am keeping an eye on you, so that is passes through your system and then you are free" he said without a slightest hint of guilt for feeding me his blood, or fear that mom and dad were furious. "Why are you not afraid of mom and dad?" I mumbled, hoping to find the reason behind his cool composure.

"I was there when I pulled you out of the car, I saw – I _heard_ you fading away, that is when your parents called, Olivia must have told them, and told them what had happened and that I was going to take care of you" he started, playing with a strand of my hair and looking in my eyes, it made my heart flutter. "They were furious of course, but I knew I could not get you to the hospital in time" his eyes dropped, so did his smile.

"I did it, without a second thought" he looked in my eyes, "I am not afraid of doing the right thing. I told you I was never going to let anything happen to you, I had to keep my word" he smiled, though I knew it was a fake smile. "Then why are you so upset?" I asked him, unable to figure out a reason for his reaction. "If anything happens to you before my blood passes through your system –" he did not complete his sentence. "I will turn into a vampire" I mumbled, and he nodded.

I propped myself up with the support of my elbows, Kaleb straightened up and then I sat up completely. "Is it so bad to be a vampire?" I shrugged, "Your parents don't want that for you" he said, "I am not talking about my parents, or my brother or anyone; I am asking you, if it is as bad as I have been told to be a vampire?" I asked him. For a moment there was silence, "No, it is quite opposite of that" he shook his head. "Stop feeling guilty about it, you saved my life" I cupped his cheeks.

He entangled the fingers of his left hand in my hair and his eyes spoke a thousand words of love and affection. "I love you and I cannot imagine losing you" he said, "I know" I replied as I filled the distance between our lips to give him a soft peck on his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his hands around my waist. Closing my eyes, I felt as though I was holding everything in my embrace. Kaleb kissed the top of my head again and again but none of us spoke a word.

I don't know after how long we let go of each other, "I should wake up your parents, they ordered me to wake them up as soon as you were up" Kaleb said. "I will wake them up" I told Kaleb as I dangled my feet off the bed. "I will come with you" he got up from the bed too. "I am not going to slip and die" I rolled my eyes and Kaleb narrowed his eyes at me, annoyed at my joke, clearly. "Geez – Sorry" I mumbled, but he looked away. I made a mental note to not joke about this – with anyone. If Kaleb had this reaction to my joke, I cannot even begin to imagine how mom and dad would react.

We walked across the hallway to mom and dad's bedroom. The door was as usually closed. I knocked on the door and waited patiently, Kaleb waited beside me. When there was no response, I knocked again and louder this time. "They are coming" Kaleb whispered, of course, he could hear what was going on the other side of the door. The door was yanked open and I saw dad standing in the doorway.

Mom was standing just a few steps behind him. "Lily" dad breathed as he let go of the door and embraced me in a bear hug. I could feel how upset he was. "You are okay" he chanted, more to himself than to anyone else. I wrapped my arms around his torso, I was not sure how to assure him that I was perfectly fine. Mom joined us too, wrapping her arm around me as dad and I wrapped our arms around her. Mom kissed my forehead and then hugged me close.

Dad let go of us as mom wrapped both her arms around me and I did the same. "You scared us" she said, "I am fine, Kaleb saved me" I told her. "Yes, he did" she agreed, she agreed?! My eyes widened at her words. We dropped our hands and mom gave me another kiss on my forehead before she walked up to Kaleb. "Thank you" she said, I could not see her expressions but Kaleb's expressions were much the same as mine – surprised. "I am sorry for all that we said yesterday" she continued, "I can understand, she is your daughter" Kaleb shook his head.

"Thank you" dad straightened out his hand in front of Kaleb. Okay! Was I dreaming? Kaleb considered dad's hand for a second before he shook his hand. I could not contain my smile, I covered my mouth with my hands as I looked at mom and dad somewhat accepting Kaleb. It was progress, and I could not believe it. This must be a dream because there was no way mom and dad was going to accept Kaleb.

"We should wake Stefan up too" dad said and mom nodded as dad made his way to Stefan's room. The rest of us waited in the hallway and the next minute, I saw Stefan rush out of his room and towards me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "You are never doing that again to us" he ordered as he held me at an arms' length before embracing me in a hug again. "I am so sorry" I apologized to everyone, "I did not know, I was not cautious enough" I accepted my mistake.

"You didn't know" mom comforted me, Stefan and I dropped our hands but he stood close to me. "They are smarter than we thought, we have to give them that" dad raised his brows, "Yes, but that is more trouble for us" mom shook her head. "I will ask Klaus if he knows _any_ way for us to identify between the real and the pagan version of ourselves" Kaleb said and everyone nodded.

"And we find the leader" dad added, "Kill the leader—" Kaleb started, "Kill all" Stefan completed his sentence.

That morning was filled with visitors. Olivia, Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Enzo came over as soon as they got the news that I was awake. Kaleb had left once they arrived to get some information on Pagans from Uncle Klaus.

Olivia and I were in my room when she explained me everything. "It came to me as Emma when we were at the Grill and it said that she has lost her phone and she needs to let her mom know, so I gave her my phone" Olivia started, "She went outside but when she did not come back for a long time, I went out too and there I saw her – only it was not her – it was me, I used whatever spell I knew to knock her out and get my phone back to call you" Olivia said, "It was too late, you had already taken the bait. I am so sorry" Olivia completed, she obviously felt guilty for something she had not done.

"It is not your fault" I took her hands in mine, "You did not know, no one knew, we were not cautious enough" I comforted her, "Had it not been for you, I would have been their bait right there" I told her. It was true, at least she warned me and I could warn Kaleb. "We are working on getting you out of this mess" Olivia told me.

"Thank you so much" I could not express in words how grateful I was for everyone. Here they were, risking their lives for me and all I did was add another problem to their pile by walking right in the trap. All I could think was if there was a way to stop all this without anyone losing their lives even if it meant that I had to die. There must be some loophole in this scenario, there is always a loophole. I would give anything for this to stop without anyone dying because of or for me.

"You don't have to thank us, we are not going to let you be a human sacrifice for some voodoo magic" Olivia rolled her eyes at the end, making me chuckle. "I am serious, and once I get my hands on that son of a – well, I am going to kill him or her or whatever it is" I knew she was angry but rather than making her look fierce, her anger only made her look like a child throwing fits. Maybe it was because of the fact that I saw her as someone who could do no harm.

"How is Scott?" I asked her, partially trying to distract her and partially to distract myself. "He is fine" she shrugged, Olivia had recently introduced her to the supernatural world, with his father's permission. I was not sure if he was just putting on a brave face or if he had accepted it. "Sometimes he freaks out but he knows that we are all on the same side" Olivia told me, "I would be scared if he did not freak out" I shook my head, "When I told him about me, he reacted in such a way that I had to make sure he understood me" Olivia made me chuckle. "How did you make him believe you?" I asked out of curiosity, "I showed him a little trick" Olivia shrugged as if it was no big deal. "What little trick?" I asked her curiously.

"Initially I thought of levitating the leaves, but since we were out in the open, he might had attributed it to the wind" Olivia started, "Then I thought of levitating him but that would have been too much" I agreed with Olivia, that would have been more than too much. "I created fire around myself and then I walked out of it, dying it out as I stepped out" Olivia said as if that was something easy to grasp. "Olivia!" I exclaimed, "What? I was trying to be creative" she defended herself. "I am not sure why he did not freak out" I admitted, I would have, I probably would have run in a different direction.

"He did, after a while, at first he thought I was going to burn myself when I stepped out of the fire" she told me. That seems like a normal reaction, I am glad that Scott doesn't think that we are a bunch of freaks that he is hanging out with.

Olivia and I spent the rest of day inside with our families. I was anxiously waiting for Kaleb to return. As the time ticked by and Kaleb did not return, my mind started imaging all the worst-case scenarios. I had to remind myself that Kaleb was an old and strong vampire and that it was not that easy to kill him. He was impossible to be weakened by simple or weak magic and hard to be weakened by vervain.

No matter how hard I tried to comfort myself, I could not settle down. I just wanted him here and that was all. I wanted to know that he was alright.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I am sorry I have not updated the story since a long time due to a fatal car accident that has taken place in my university, it has my complete attention and hence I could not update. Please, be patient, and pray for the families who have lost their loved ones and those struggling for their lives.**

 **I will be back with another chapter very soon. I am sorry for all the delay, I request you all to please bear with me.**

 **Thank You!**

 _ **-JT**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I had put on my champagne gold modified a line gown, with scoop neckline and without sleeves. I had my hair in a messy, romantic side up do. With that I was wearing a pair of cushion cut diamond stud earrings given by my dad for this event of Miss Mystic Falls.

I was the last one to descend the staircase, before me, Olivia had already descended, her introduction was given and she was escorted by Scott. She was looking beautiful in her red boat neck, without sleeves mermaid gown.

"Miss Lilian Salvatore" that was my cue, I held onto the black railing as I started descending the spiral staircase. "Escorted by Mr. Kaleb Walters" I saw Kaleb standing near the staircase, waiting for me with a smile and love in his eyes, looking absolutely breath taking in his black tux. I could not help but smile too, all the claps faded in the background.

He offered me his hand and I took it, as he led me outside to where all the other couples were already lined up to dance. Kaleb joined the males' line and I joined the females' line, facing each other like all the other couples.

We bowed slightly as the song started and then we circled around each other, without touching, just looking in each other's eyes. I lifted my right hand as if to hold his left hand but our palms were at a gap of a few inches as we circled around each other again to return to our position, while our free hand was tucked behind our back.

We repeated the same step with our other hand and then dropped both our hands to our side, returning to our original places. Our eyes never left each other's eyes as we stepped forward and he placed his hand lightly on my shoulder blade and I placed my hand right above his muscular bicep, and our free hands found each other, I shaped off to the left side.

Kaleb guided me through the basic waltz step we had learnt through our practice in this last week. He was natural at it and I had teased him that he had to be, since he was already born when waltz was invented. Kaleb told me that I was not bad myself, but I knew the problem with me was that I was not confident.

With Kaleb guiding me, it felt as though I was flying. All of us couples had formed a circle and we maintained it as we waltz around the dance floor, and people watched us. He twirled me around before we came back to our natural stance and continued our waltz.

Though we had danced for like 3 minutes, when Kaleb and I dropped our hands and stepped back, it felt like we had only just started dancing. I wanted to walk back into his arms and dance through the evening.

Our escorts were to lead us back inside where the winner of Miss Mystic Falls would be announced. Kaleb offered me his hand again and I took it as he led me back inside. "You look beautiful, you danced beautifully" Kaleb whispered, making heat rise to my cheeks and ears. "Thank you" I whispered back, without looking in his eyes.

On our way inside, I saw mom, dad and Stefan from the corner of my eyes, smiling at me and I smiled back. I had done this for my mom, it had been a tradition in her family for the girl to participate in Miss Mystic Falls pageant, her mom and her mom before her won this pageant, my mom did not win it, rather Aunt Caroline won. This was where my parents danced together for the first time. I had done this for her. I did not care if I won or not, I was happy that I participated and I got to enjoy this. I would have been upset had I not participated in this. It was such a wonderful event, I learnt so many new things, most of all, I learnt of a new side of Kaleb. He was such a wonderful and gentle dancer.

I got up on the stage where Miss Mystic Falls winner was going to be announced, while Kaleb waited near the staircase of the stage with other escorts. I walked to stand beside Olivia who was beaming with happiness. She was not part of the founder families but she was the one whose application was the first to be selected. I could not think of a better winner than Olivia.

Scott's dad, Mr. Donavan walked up with his wife on the stage and towards the mic. "Before I announce the Miss Mystic Falls winner of the year, I would like to thank these lovely ladies for their hard work in the betterment of the society" it was a speech that he gave every year before the announcement of the winner. Last year's Miss Mystic Falls was standing behind them with the crown and sash.

"Without further ado, I would like to present to you the Miss Mystic Falls of this year" I could feel my heart pounding loudly as all eyes turned to Mr. Donavan. "Miss Lilian Salvatore" all I could hear was the sound of claps as everyone's eyes turned towards me. Me?! "Oh my god!" I whispered, I was not expecting this at all.

"Congratulations" Olivia grinned, hugging me before she pushed forward to accept the crown. Mrs. Donavan put on the sash over my shoulder with a smile and crowned me Miss Mystic Falls. "Congratulations" she said, "Thank you" I replied, I could not control my smile. It was an honour to win this title, and all this seemed surreal to me. I was Miss Mystic Falls? I looked at Kaleb who was clapping and cheering for me happily, and then at my parents and brother who were just as happy.

When I got down from the stage, everyone came up to me to congratulate me. It felt like I was dreaming. All I did was thank everyone and smile as I tried to make my way to my parents, for a moment I completely forgot why we were here. It came back rushing to me and my smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. We were quite certain that the leader of the Pagans was here for me, along with several other Pagans. All we had to do was find the leader and kill him. I was loaded with weapons myself, there was a gun and a dagger hidden under my dress which I could feel as I walked.

I reached my parents with Kaleb right behind me. "Did you find them?" I asked, "I guess, we just have to be sure" dad replied. "We cannot murder an innocent person" Stefan agreed. "Let's forget that for a moment" my dad said after a pause and he smiled at me, "Congratulations honey" he gave me a bear hug, "Thank you dad" I smiled before my mom engulfed me in a hug, "You deserve it" she kissed my forehead, "Thank you mom" now I was feeling like a celebrity. "You were fantastic" Stefan gave me a side hug, "Thanks" my smile slowly turned in a grin. "Congratulations" Kaleb was the last one to speak, "Thank you" I replied before he gave me a warm hug. I had been needing this for so long. "You go enjoy the party, but keep an eye open for anything unusual" my dad instructed me in a whisper and I nodded before Kaleb and I walked off.

"How does it feel to be Miss Mystic Falls?" Kaleb asked me with a grin, "I cannot believe it yet" I confessed, "You are the winner" he said as a matter-of-fact, "does that help?" he asked cheekily, "A bit" I stuck my tongue out like a child and he chuckled.

People still come up to congratulate me when a valet boy came up to us. "Sir, is VNJ-7949 your car?" he asked Kaleb, "Yeah, why?" Kaleb questioned back, "Sir its trunk has been opened forcibly, if you have some valuable possession, you must come and check it" the Valet informed Kaleb. Kaleb and I exchanged glances, there was a lot of arsenal in the trunk of his car. Kaleb and I thought of the same thing next.

What if this was a Pagan? I saw Kaleb slide his hand in the pocket of his pants and I knew what he was doing. Aunt Caroline and Uncle Nik had discovered that just like the wood or ashes of the white oak tree was fatal for the original vampires, the wood or ashes of the evergreen tree was fatal for a Pagan. Just a touch of the ashes or wood would burn the skin of the Pagan just like vervain burnt the skin of a Vampire.

Kaleb pulled out his hand and in his hand, was a bill of $ 100, which was touched by the ashes of evergreen tree and he offered it to the valet boy. "Thank you" Kaleb said, the Valet boy looked at the bill and with a smile he took it. My heart was pounding as I waited for something to happen to the valet boy but nothing happened, he took it with his bare hands and kept it in his pocket.

I gave Kaleb a nod before he instructed me to stay in public eye, leaving to check his car. I walked around to find mom, dad, Stefan or Olivia but none of them were to be seen anywhere, I almost started to panic, where was everyone? "Are you finding me?" I heard my mom's voice from behind. I turned to find my mom smiling at me.

"Mom" I let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, I was finding you" I walked to her, "I thought you were looking for me" she spoke and faked a frown. For a moment I was confused and then it hit me. It was not my mom that I was talking to. I stepped back slowly. "Congratulations on winning the crown" she, whoever it was, stepped forward with a sweet smile. "You looked so beautiful dancing" she told me but all I could feel was my heart pounding and the colour draining from my face.

How is it that they are always one step ahead of us? "You are not going to kill me in public" I told more to myself than her. "No silly, I am not and neither are you" she spoke as if we were discussing her favourite movie. "Try me" I went to reach for my gun. "Do you want to go to jail _and_ watch your boyfriend die the same night?" she asked me politely, and I froze. "You _will_ be killing a civilian in the presence of ex- sheriff, and mayor and I would expose your boyfriend before dying" she told me.

"He can escape" I told her, sure of the fact that Kaleb would make it out alive of this town. "Yes, but what about your parents?" she asked me, walking close to me. "What about them?" had she done something to them? I felt sick talking to this bitch who wore my mother's face. "I have them and I am going to kill them if you don't come with me" she spoke from between her teeth.

My heart dropped to my stomach, this could not be true. My parents can protect themselves. They are strong enough. But the other side of me argued against it all. My heart was pounding, what if she really has them? "My friends will come after you if you kill them and take me" I tried to warn her, but my voice was shaky. It did not sound much to a threat as it sounded as a pleading. "I know, but your parents are not indestructible, your boyfriend and witch friend might not be easy to kill but we will find a way" she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So, if you want to avoid the bloodshed, I will give you a deal, you have two options" she started, "Talk them down, they live and you come to us or" she paused, "We kill each one of them in front of your eyes before torturing you" she smiled at me, "till you ask us to kill you" her smiled disappeared and I felt as if my heart would stop. I swallowed hard, I was not going to let them die for me.

"Tick Tock baby girl, I don't have a lot of patience" she smirked. Of course, I was not going to let her kill everyone I love. I can talk them down, I must talk them down. I don't think my life was more important than 9 people, and who knows who else. "I will come with you, but I have three conditions" I told her, and although she looked pissed, she let me speak.

"1. You will let everyone go, right now"

"You have my word"

"2. You will leave them alone once you have me, forever"

"They will be useless for me after that"

"3. You will let me say my goodbyes"

"You will have 6 hours, once the night falls, you are mine"

"Do we have a deal then?" I asked, "Yes, and I hold up to my end, I hope you hold up your end of the deal, or it would end very badly for everyone. Go home, your family and friends are waiting for you there" before I could say anything in reply, she disappeared right in front of my eyes.

I don't know how long I stood there, looking at where she was once standing. This was it, I was going to be sacrificed. At least no one else would get hurt.

"Lily, are you okay?" Kaleb's voice brought me back to reality. "She was here, I talked to her" my voice was flat, "Helen? The leader?" Kaleb was shocked, he looked around. "Yep, let's go home" I started walking towards the exit and Kaleb caught up to me.

"Why didn't you kill her?" he asked me as we got in the car, "Because she threatened that she would kill all my family and friends" I told him in a flat tone. "None of us are that easy to kill" he objected, starting the engine. "She had my parents" I looked out of the window, and there was silence.

After a little while Kaleb asked me, "What next?"

I turned to look at him and sighed before saying, "I am going to her."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I have a bitter-sweet announcement to make. This is essentially the second last chapter in this story, I will be uploading Chapter 26 and an Epilogue together next time, which should be by 21st October 2017. Thank you so much for all your support during this story, it meant the world to me.**

 **Please continue giving your support in these final steps of the story that only exists because of you people. Leave a review, it would mean the world to me and it would not take more than a minute, I promise. Follow and Favourite the story if you like it.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **-JT**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I ran inside my house, Kaleb followed me close behind. As soon as I entered the living room and my parents saw me they got up from the couch and I ran into their arms. "Thank god you are fine" I mumbled, I could feel goose bumps on my body. I had almost lost them to Helen. I was not going to let anyone get hurt for it, it was not right. "How did she get you?" I asked, dropping my hands. "We don't remember" mom looked at dad, "We were at the Pageant, and the next thing we know, we are here" dad completed.

I looked around the room to see that everyone was here. All the people I care about were here. This was the perfect time to tell them my plan. Well, not a plan, more like a suicide mission. I must hold my end of the deal. Helen returned me my parents and she let me say my goodbyes, she could have said no but she let me do this. If I tried to cross her now, who knows what she will do in her fury? I can ask her to give me easy death.

"I need to tell you all everything" I spoke loudly, all the eyes turned towards me. "I have promised Helen that I am her when the night falls" I said, and all I could hear were gasps and disagreements. "You met the Pagan leader _and_ did not kill her?" Stefan asked, "She must have a reason" Uncle Jeremy put his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "She had mom and dad" I told him calmly. "You are not going to her, we are not going to let you do that" Olivia said and everyone agreed. "This is my decision" I said firmly, "To sacrifice yourself?" Aunt Caroline spoke next and I nodded.

"Not happening" Aunt Caroline shook her head, "She said that she would kill each one of you and take me with her" I tried to convey the threat. "She is going to take you over my dead body" Kaleb spoke from between his teeth, "No one is going to die for me" I shook my head and sighed. "Just like it is your decision to leave, it is _our_ decision to save you" Uncle Enzo spoke in a calm voice. "Yes" Aunt Bonnie was calm too. "She _will_ kill everyone" I tried to reason with her, "Not if we get to her first" Uncle Klaus smirked.

"How?" that gave me a hope, maybe I could make it out of this alive after all. "We will figure it out" Uncle Klaus said after a pause. "You are not going to die, I promise you that" he continued, "Do you want to rest? Get out of these clothes?" mom rubbed my arm to comfort me. I nodded, "I will be downstairs in a while" I told everyone and went upstairs to my room.

I opened the door of my room and went inside, closing it behind me. I went to my vanity table and stood in front of it, looking at my face. My mind was blank, I could not think of anything. I could feel the terror setting in my body, it was a natural reaction. I was not prepared to die so young, and after everything that everyone has done for me, it still could not save me. If everyone agreed to a plan that would hurt them, I would run. I can climb out of my window and I am sure Helen would find me, where ever I was. That was unfortunate, but maybe I can use it to my advantage.

I removed my sash and folded it, keeping it on the vanity table. Would it seem like I was murdered? ' _Miss Mystic Falls killed in an accident_ ' maybe that would be it. I removed my tiara next and started removing the pins from my bun. I let my curly hair down and turned away from the mirror to get out of my clothes. I opened the side zip of my dress but I felt wind brush past me. I turned to look at the window, it was closed like the door. Maybe I am just paranoid, Helen gave me till night.

Just as I was about to shrug out of my dress I felt a hand wrap around my mouth. My eyes widened and my pulse raise, I let out a small scream but it was hardly audible. "Shhh" it was a man, "Let's make this easy for everyone" he whispered, his lips touched my hair and it made me uncomfortable. I tried to get out of his grip but in vain, I struggled and let out another muffled scream. I knew adrenal was pumping through my veins and I was in a fight or flight mode, but I had to remind myself to keep calm and handle this like a hunter.

I took a deep breath, and stopped fighting him. When I realized that he assumed that I was not going to fight anymore, I held his hand from both my hands pushed him back releasing the grip from my mouth. I was diagonally crouched against the man, whose face I could see now. my right leg was between his legs and before he could react, I pulled his head down by his blond hair and jammed my fingers in his eyes and kicked on his groin hard, his hands freed me as he stumbled on the ground.

"Kaleb!" I shouted, trying to make my way out of the room while I still had the chance but I felt the man's hand on my hair as he pulled me back, I let out a scream and in the next second I felt my head being smashed against something, I closed my eyes instinctively. I heard the mirror shatter, so that must be it, his hand held me against the mirror. The door was yanked open and the pressure on my head was gone the very next moment.

I heard something crack and then a _thump_ on the door. I turned around, opening my eyes and I saw Uncle Klaus standing next to the man on the floor. My eyes wandered to the doorway where Aunt Caroline and Kaleb were standing, the other I could hear nearby, they must be coming upstairs. Kaleb was next to me in a second, "Come here" he opened his arms and I walked in his arms. He removed my hair from my forehead and I could feel something wet dripping down to my right eyebrow. "She is hurt" Aunt Caroline said as she wrapped my blanket around me.

I could not process the things that were happening next, one moment the man was being dragged out of my room by Uncle Jeremy, Uncle Klaus said that "He would not be down for long" which meant he was not dead. Mom was giving me a first aid, and it sting, but I could not even let out a groan and then, Aunt Bonnie and Olivia helped me get out of my dress and in my regular jeans, a top and sneakers. Aunt Caroline got me a black leather jacket, I realized that they were getting me ready to leave.

"Kaleb is going to take you to his place, you will be safe there, Bonnie has put a spell on you they would not be able to track you or Kaleb and then he is going to take you away" Mom kissed my forehead. "What about you?" I asked her, "We will meet you somewhere safe" she promised me and I just nodded. I got up and Aunt Caroline opened the door of my room, Kaleb was standing right outside. He offered me his hand and I took it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close as we walked downstairs.

"I promise I will protect her with my life" Kaleb promised my dad, and my dad gave him one of his manly hug. I would have been on cloud nine but I was still not over the things that happened only a few moments ago. Everyone promised me that they would see me very soon and after giving a hug to everyone, I left with Kaleb in his car. He drove fast, more than usual but it did not terrify me like it always did. I hardly felt anything – I was numb.

I asked Kaleb where would his ' _mom_ ' be? He replied that he had sent her away, somewhere safe so that she does not get involved in this. I realized that Kaleb cared for her, she was not just a cover up plan for him and when he told me that she was upset about leaving him, I knew in that moment that she cared for him too. "I am her son, not just on papers but in every sense of the word. She never had a child and well, even though I am a lot older than her, she cares for me like the son she never had" Kaleb shrugged. "I am taking you to her, you will be safe there and once it is safe here, I will bring you back" Kaleb kissed the top of my hand.

Once we were at Kaleb's place, he did not let me out of his sight even for a minute. He started a fire in his living room and we snuggled close in a blanket. He was lying on the couch and I laid down in front of him, my back towards him as he put his hand under my neck and other hand over my waist. His face was buried in my neck and his cool breath tickled my neck. "Kaleb" I spoke slowly, "Hmm?" his voice was a soft whisper. "If I die today, I want to die in your arms" I said and Kaleb froze. I waited for him to speak but when he did not, I turned towards him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was set in a straight line. "Aren't you going to speak anything?" I asked, but he did not reply. I knew he was not sleeping, "Aren't you going to look at me?" I touched his face when he did not reply again.

I gave a soft peck on his lips and then he opened his eyes. He pulled me close to himself, our bodies were pressed against each other. "I am not going to let you die" he whispered. I looked at his face as he looked down at me and our eyes spoke a thousand words our lips could not express. We both moved in together to give each other another kiss. It was soft and warm at first and then it turned passionate, our lips moved in perfect sync. He pulled me on top of him and I kept my hands on his chest to balance myself.

His hands found their way to my waist and lingered there. My heart was still as ecstatic as it was the first time he had touched me this way. The blanket fell on the floor near but neither of us cared. Our hands creased each inch of each other's body.

We looked in each other's eyes as our entangled bodies warmed each other up. I was smiling like a loon, and Kaleb kept kissing my forehead repeatedly. My heart was thrilled and in this moment, I had forgotten everything, but when the realization came back to me, I was sure of one thing. I was not going to let anything happen to this man that I love with all my heart. "I love you" I whispered, looking in his eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world" Kaleb said as he touched his forehead with mine. I was exceptionally lucky to find love at this age. I was not going to lose him, I will fight till my last breath to get back to Kaleb. I will not let anyone separate me from him.

We laid like that for several minutes, in silence, just looking in each other's eyes and then the most embarrassing thing happened. My stomach growled, it was not loud but Kaleb could hear it of course. He chuckled, "I am going to get you something to eat" he said as he removed the blanket and got up from the floor where we were lying, he pulled on his jeans and buttoned his shirt. "Come back soon" I said, already missing his touch. He gave me a smile, walking out of the living room.

I stretched before getting up from the floor and putting on my clothes and shoes. I picked up the blanket from the floor and folded it, putting it on the couch and then I settled on the couch. I looked around the living room, waiting for Kaleb to reappear. _Thud!_ I jumped at the sound and got up from the couch, turning towards the kitchen where the sound came from. "Kaleb?" I spoke loudly but there was no answer, I started to panic and reached for my phone. They could not find us here. I almost dialled mom's number but Kaleb appeared in the living room.

"Thank god! I was starting to worry" I put a hand over my heart and smiled, but my smile disappeared when I saw Kaleb's worried expressions. "What's wrong?" I asked him, "They are coming" he said, and I could feel my body going in a panic state again. "Let's get out of here" he held me by my wrist and picked up the car keys from the coffee table as we made our way out of the house. I followed him without a word, looking around to find traces of anyone hiding in the shadows. The sun had almost set, and I know they were coming for me. I knew they would find me anyhow.

Kaleb helped me get in the car and then quickly walked to get inside the car. I put on my seat belt while Kaleb drove out of his property and onto the main street. We were speeding down the road when I realized that I had left my phone back at his place. What if mom or dad called? They would be worried. "Kaleb, I have to call mom and tell her we have left" I said, but Kaleb looked straight ahead, as if he had not heard me.

"Kaleb?" I said again, I know he was tensed but he should understand why I was asking to call at home. "They would be worried sick if I don't answer my phone, they might come to your place" I told him. "You like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" Kaleb spoke, irritated at me. At first, my heart dropped to my stomach but then I realized it was not Kaleb. "You are not Kaleb" I backed down near the door. "You are smart" the imposter said with a smirk. "Where is Kaleb?" I spoke from between my teeth, "He is alive, just dead – for the moment" the imposter sounded confused.

"It was him doing the deed with you, I would have not been that gentle with you" his words made me sick. "He is lying in the kitchen with a broken neck, I thought of killing him but Helen would have been pissed" he continued, as if we were making chit chat. "My family is going to come for me" my voice cracked, I could feel my eyes burning with tears. "Oh honey, we are counting on it" I looked away from his face.

I reached for the handle of the passenger's door. "You won't be able to open that" he pointed towards the door. I tried to open the door but it was like as if it was locked, but it was not, was it jammed? I kept trying but in vain, I tried to open the window but nothing worked. I looked at the imposter, with disgust on my face. He wiggled his fingers and spoke one word "Magic".

"My family would kill you all" I spoke from between my teeth, "Really? Do you think we are _that_ unprepared?" he chuckled, "Your human family members would drop like insects with one click, your original vampire would not be killed but he can be desiccated, as for your witches we are looking forward to a face-off with them since the first night the little witch killed our friend and we have something very special for your vampires" he sounded proud of himself.

The smirk on his face disappeared and his lips were set in a straight line, his eyes were enraged when he spoke again, "If your boyfriend comes near you, we will poison him, he will die nice and slow and you will watch him die". My heart started pounding at the words. I had to warn them, but how the hell am I supposed to get a word out? They have it all mapped out for everyone. My lower lip trembled as I tried to contain my tears. I had no weapon, I did not even have a speck of evergreen ash.

I entangled my fingers in my hair and sighed, thinking of a solution for this problem. "Another thing" he spoke, I could not look at his face, I could not look at him wearing Kaleb's face. He cupped my cheek and moved his face closer to mine as I tried to inch away. He held onto my hair and with a _whack_ I felt my head hit the dashboard hard and I was suddenly surrounded by darkness all around as I helplessly tried to find light.

When I opened my eyes next, at first, I could not focus on anything. I blinked my eyes rapidly and then I could make out the leaves over my head. I felt something cold underneath, I looked around to find myself lying on the cold hard ground in the woods, with trees overhead. I got up, rather too quickly, I felt dizzy for a second and I tried to balance myself.

It was pitch black and the only light was the moonlight. I could see some figures around me, they were far away but I could not make out how many of them were there. I squinted my eyes but it was too dark to figure out anything. As if someone had read my mind, there was fire all around me, it roared before settling in a soft crackling.

I was shocked to see the number of people gathered all around me, there had to be at least a thousand of them, I scanned turning a full 360. All of them, I assumed were now in their real faces. All of them looked like any normal person, nothing scary – at least not till they open their mouths. The fire was away from me but I could still feel it's warmth, it was a welcome warmth.

I heard footsteps approaching from behind, I quickly turned around to see a woman entering the circle of fire, as if it was nothing. The woman had red hair, falling till her hips. She had porcelain skin, big blue eyes and full red lips. She was stunning and did not look dangerous at all. "Remember me?" her voice was clear as a mountain stream, that must be the leader. "Helen" I whispered, "Atta girl!" she smiled brightly at me.

"We both kept our end of the deal" she smiled, "You are not to hurt anyone" I reminded her, "Yes, only if they do not try to come to your rescue" she reminded me. I could not speak further, I knew they would come and I had to do something to make her stop from hurting them.

"Now, shall I tell you how this works?" Helen spoke softly, as she stepped towards me, I stepped back and she stopped, smiling. "We will burn you" she said politely, "Alive" she completed with a smile and my heart started pounding. Burn me alive?! Oh no, no, no, no! That was not going to happen, I was hoping for a quick, painless death. The blood drained from my face at her words. "Don't worry, you would not feel a thing, we are thankful for your sacrifice, we will take your pain" she said as if it was making anything better.

"You see, we have been marginalized for centuries, we want our power back and we are thankful to you for giving it back to us" Helen spoke, "As if I had a choice" I replied sarcastically but she just smiled. "Shall we?" she offered me her hand, "If I am dead and then my family comes to my rescue, you will leave them alone" I said. "Once you are dead, we will disappear, they would not be able to catch up on us" she smiled and stretched her hand towards me.

I took her hand reluctantly and she made me walk out of the circle of fire without the fire touching even an inch of me. I was shocked, I looked at something that would suggest that I just walked out of fire, but there was no mark at all.

People bowed as we walked from between them to I don't know where. I could feel my heart pounding loudly and my ears were ringing. I could not faint now, I must be strong. I should get this over with so that everyone else could go home safely.

I saw a thick log of wood standing on pile of woods and people gathered around it. That was it, that was where I was going to die. I gulped hard and looked around for some escape, but I could see none. Helen helped me up on the pile of woods and two men took my hands and pulled me against the wood log. I felt numb now, I had to. I could not make it through this otherwise.

My hands were tied to the wooden log, and my torso was tied to it too. My mouth went dry, and my heart dropped to my stomach. My heart beat raised and my breathing was ragged. "Thank you" Helen whispered and she walked down the pile of woods.

I looked around for some escape, but all I could see was people cheering for my death. It was the worst thing I had ever heard in my life. Until – the cheering turned into screaming.

Helen turned to the crowd, looking for the source of screaming just like me. They were here, as much as I was scared for their life, I was glad that I was not going to be burnt alive. People started to drop dead as their face decayed.

My eyes finally spotted them and a smile appeared on my face. Kaleb had something like a fire extinguisher in his hand, only much larger as he sprayed what I assumed was evergreen wood in gaseous form as dad, mom, Stefan, Uncle Jeremy and Uncle Enzo hit these Pagans with bullets made of evergreen wood. Aunt Bonnie and Olivia were moving head from either side of the clearing, chanting a spell that were killing these people and Aunt Caroline and Uncle Klaus had it easiest of all, they left dead bodies in their wake.

Helen lifted her hand and pointed her fingers towards Uncle Klaus, who flinched for a second but looked her dead in the eyes and moved towards her, his face gave away the rage he was feeling inside.

I saw Kaleb disappear from where he was standing and in the next second he appeared in front of me. "I am getting you out of here" he spoke as he freed me from the ropes that tied me to the wooden log. He wrapped his arm around my waist and everything turned in a blur until I stood right next to Uncle Enzo.

"Get her out of here" he told Uncle Enzo, but before we could move, out of nowhere hundreds of Pagans appeared, surrounding us. "We are outnumbered" Uncle Enzo said, "You think?" dad replied as he handed me a gun. "We can kill Helen" Uncle Jeremy said, "How will we get close to her?" mom asked, "I can distract her" I whispered. "And I will stake her" Kaleb nodded, Uncle Enzo and dad exchanged glances before nodding.

I could see Helen losing her temper amidst all the screaming. "Helen" I shouted, bringing her attention towards me. "I will ask them to leave, if you let each one of them go" I shouted, "The deal is off" she spoke from between her teeth. I put the gun on my temple bone and I saw her eyes widen, she wanted me alive. "I will kill myself" I spoke calmly, "They would not let you" she shook her head. "Right, but they can turn me into a vampire" I spoke after a pause as I put my gun down.

"You are bluffing" she chuckled as the field grew silent. I looked at Kaleb who gave me a nod and bit his wrist and stretched out his hand in front of me. I looked at Helen who stood there, her eyes wide open and then I turned towards Kaleb. I had almost touched my lips to his wrist when Helen spoke, "Stop!"

"You all put your weapons down, and walk away, I will give you till the ritual is completed to run" Helen spoke. I looked at everyone and one by one we all dropped our weapons. "You come here" she gestured towards me and I stepped forward. Kaleb held me by my wrist and I turned around shaking my head. For a moment, we both just looked in each other's eyes and then he let me go.

I slowly walked towards Helen, who offered me her hand. I took her hand and we turned our back towards them. Before I could react, Helen let go of my hand and turned around. I turned around too, to see Kaleb holding Helen by her arm as both their hands were hidden between the two of them. Helen groaned and all around people started to drop dead ' _like insects_ '. One by one, thousands of people dropped on the ground like dominoes before the final piece – Helen dropped too.

I heard everyone overjoyed at the victory we had achieved. They shared hugs and kisses after avoiding the almost death. I smiled at Kaleb who had kept his promise and saved my life. I was alive – I was going to live. I walked towards Kaleb as I smiled and I saw him smile too before everything changed.

As soon as I reached Kaleb, he dropped to his feet. I could see blood oozing out of his lips but he still smiled. My smile on the other hand disappeared as I felt the rug being pulled from under my feet. I dropped to my feet too as I held Kaleb by his arms, watching him fade away.

"Kaleb" I said in an urgency, he gasped. I looked for wounds, a wooden stake, _something_! I found it, it was an open wound in his stomach and blood was oozing out of his wound. "Kaleb!" I shouted as I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

Everything after that moved in slow motion for me. Everyone gathered around us, Uncle Klaus checked Helen's hands for anything that would signify what was happening to Kaleb. "He's been poisoned" Uncle Klaus's words brought back the imposter's words –

' _If your boyfriend comes near you, we will poison him, he will die nice and slow and you will watch him die_ '

"Do something!" I shouted, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I put Kaleb's head on my lap. When no one moved to help Kaleb I asked them again, "Do _something,_ please" I cried. "Please" I kept begging until my voice was a whisper but everyone stood with their head bowed. "Lily" Kaleb gasped and I looked at him. "They can't" he gasped and shook his head, "Yes they can, I will do something" I had to. This is not how it was going to end for us.

"There is no cure" Uncle Klaus said, "You are lying" I shouted, but my voice broke. Kaleb took my hands in his hands. "It's okay – it's – okay" he comforted me, but I keep shaking my head. "I am dying in your arms, the arms of my one true love" he smiled, but his breathing was ragged. His words reminded me of another day – the first day I was told that I was going to be sacrificed and I thought the best way to go was in Kaleb's arms. It should be me dying, not him!

"I – love – love – you" His voice was hardly a whisper, "Don't you dare close your eyes on me" I threatened him, but I could see his eye lids dropping, "Do you hear me?" I shook him, "Don't you close your eyes on me, don't you dare leave me!" I shouted.

"I love you" I spoke, "I love you" I cried as I pressed my forehead against his forehead. Kaleb's breath was becoming laboured and gurgling. "I am – so glad – I met you" he whispered, his breathing changed to rapid, shallow panting, "Don't say goodbyes" I was not going to let him die, he was not going to die.

He sucked in a breath and then his chest stopped moving, his eyes were still focused on me but they seemed out of focus, they seemed glassy. "Kaleb" I shook him, no response. What is wrong with him? "Kaleb!" I shook him again, no, he is not gone, he is still here I know he is still here.

"Kaleb!" I cried, "Come back – please come back" I begged, but everything else seemed to go against it, I saw his body turn ashen slowly.

"Kaleb!" I shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Please read the last chapter, for the complete story and leave your reviews, I promise it would only take a moment. Thank you for your continuous support.**

 ** _-JT_**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Please read Chapter 26 before reading this chapter since I have uploaded these two together. All those who have read Chapter 26, please carry on reading.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **(Kaleb's P.O.V)**

I had lived more than 800 years, 800 years of solitude, colourless life and when I finally found someone who filled colours in my life, my life was taken from me. Now, a lot of people would think that I am complaining, but I am not. I am not complaining because my life saved the life of my one true love, the person I would always love. Had I known that my coming to Mystic Falls for Lily was going to be the end of my life, I would have done things differently.

First, I would have fought the compulsion harder, then, I would have confessed my love sooner and finally, I would have loved her deeper. There is no way that I would have done things other than that. If it was pre-decided that my love for her was going to be the death of me, I was ready for it the moment I laid my eyes on her photo. I would have not given up the opportunity to meet his beautiful human being, and even though I know this is where our paths separate, I feel lucky that I had someone who makes goodbyes hardest.

I kept a close eye on Lily following the day I died in her arms. I believe it was the most peaceful death I could have wished for, even though it hurt like hell. I had kept my promise, I had kept her safe but what I did not realise was that I had forgotten to protect her from herself. I looked over her shoulder every night when she wrote her diary and I read the regret in her words. I read all the depressive feelings that were eating her on the inside and I never felt more helpless.

Only if she knew that I was right here, looking over her since that night. I saw the five stages of grief in her, more closely than anyone else. I saw when she was in denial – that very first night, she refused to let my body go and begged everyone to help me, the poison had done it's work and I was gone, but Lily refused to believe that. She believed that maybe I would wake up because my body would heal, others knew better. She would not drop a single tear, believing I would wake up any minute. I wished every single second of it that I could get back to her.

I saw the anger stage, and I thought that it was going to be the worst of it all. She refused to talk to anyone, she refused to eat, she was angry at everyone – but especially at me. She was angry at me for leaving her alone, but how could I tell her that I was right there? That I was trying to wipe her tears away while I cried too? How helpless I was that I could not comfort her? I could not bear to see it. In her anger, she let others continue with my funeral. My body was buried in the Waters crypt. Lily looked the saddest in her black funeral dress, but she did not drop a single tear. She had called my mother – Sophia for my funeral too. If it was not heart-breaking enough to watch Lily, Sophia was devastated, she cried and I could feel her loss. I was the only one she had and I had left her too. It was the first time I had let Lily out of my sight. I could not look at the two most important women of my life broken.

At the bargaining stage I realised that it was the worst of it all. Her behaviour took a more unexpected turn. She blackmailed Olivia to contact me, she believed that I was around somewhere. When they both tried to contact me for the first time, I could slightly step to their world. I could touch things – I could touch Lily. I touched her after 5 months. "Kaleb is that you?" tears rolled down her cheeks as a smile appeared on her face and I mirrored her expressions. I looked at her and wiped her tears away, making her gasp.

They continued this for about a week and everyday would be a little dangerous than before but I was too blind to see that. All I could care about was getting to be with Lily, it did not matter how it was happening. I had given up hope that I was ever going to touch her again and here I was, getting my wish granted. Soon enough, I realised that Lily was planning to do something far dangerous than I could I imagine. "I am going to bring you back" she promised me, when we were in her bedroom alone. Though it gave me a sense of hope, I did not get a good feeling from it. "I am finding any witch that practises expression, they can do it" she told me her plan with a smile. I was shocked to find out that she was going to use black magic to get me back, that she would go to such extent. I stopped giving her signs that I was there after that.

It was not right, she might get her into trouble. Though it broke my heart to watch her struggle, but I stayed out of her way. I realised that she needed to move on – that was the only way to keep her out of trouble and if not being with her was going to ensure her safety, I was ready to take the pain.

What I did not know was that I was pushing her to the fourth stage – Depression. All she did for the next 6 months was wake up, cry, sleep and repeat. She hardly went to school; her grades deteriorate just like her health. I would sit by her bedside all day and all night and watched her struggle with depression and suicidal thoughts. She went as far as almost taking her life, in the hopes of being united with me; but Damon caught her in time. I felt that I was going to die all over again watching her suicidal tendency grow.

It felt as if her fourth stage was going to be her last stage – as if it would not end, but I was wrong and I was thankful for that.

One day, Lily woke up and she did not cry as soon as she woke up. I watched her get out of her bed and walk to her window, she pulled the curtains away and let some sunlight in, after so long. I smiled looking at her, when she pulled her hair in a ponytail and I don't know in how long she got ready for the day. I frowned when I saw her wearing the dress she had worn at my funeral.

She sat on her bed and pulled out her diary, she had a picture of her and me in her diary that she would look at all the time. She pulled it out and kissed my face on the picture and hugged the picture close to herself before putting in back in the diary. It drove me crazy that I did not know what she was thinking. Though I found it out soon enough, she looked at her phone and said, "8th February" it was the date I had died – it had been 1 year since she and I had been separated.

I followed her to the graveyard where she visited my family crypt where my body laid. She stood outside the crypt and a tear fell on her cheek but she wiped it away as soon as it dropped. With slow, unsure steps, Lily stepped inside the crypt and to where I was lying. She put the roses in her hand on top of my coffin and touched it.

"I am not going to cry anymore" she started, "but that does not mean that I have stopped missing you. In fact, I miss you all the same, even more, if that is possible. Just like I love you and will always love you till my last breath" she sighed and looked up from my coffin and right in my eyes.

Though I knew she could not see me, I felt as if she could because her eyes gleamed for a moment. "I feel like you are right here, watching me" her voice was wobbly but she gulped in. It felt like my dead heart was coming back to life. ' _Yes baby, I am right here_ ' I wanted to tell her and though I kept my hand on top of her hand, neither of us could feel each other anything.

"I had planned everything in my head, how we were going to spend every moment of our life together" she smiled though tears rolled down her cheeks, she used the hand I had kept my hand on to wipe her tears away and then put her hand back on my hand, but I could not feel her! It made tears roll down my cheeks too.

"I was so mad at you for not letting me experience that but I realised something" she was still looking in my eyes. " _You_ spent the rest of your life with me, and you loved me more than anything in this whole world till your last breath" she sighed and wiped her tears away from her other hand.

"I promise that I am going to love you till the day I take my last breath, and I miss you – I miss the sound of your voice, I miss your touch, I miss how you used to look at me – I just miss your presence" and she looked around as if searching for me, that is when I was hit with reality, she could not see me, she could not feel me.

She sighed and pulled her hand back, and I missed her touch more than ever. She gave a last glance at my coffin and turned around. "Lily" I whispered and she stopped, gasping. If my heart was still beating, I knew it would be erratic at this moment, could she hear me? She looked around, "Can you hear me?" I asked hopefully, was I getting back to her?

She turned towards the exit and slowly she started walking out of the crypt. "Lily" I said more loudly, "Lily!" I shouted, hoping she would hear me as tears poured down my cheeks. "I love you Lily" I shouted, helpless, and alone as I watched her walk out of the crypt and melting in the bright, white sunlight.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Please don't kill me! XD I am sorry for the ending I have given to the story, if it has offended you. Thank you for your continuous support, I am grateful for it. This would have not been possible without you guys. Leave a review for the story, I promise it would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me. Also, let me know if you would like a part 2 of the story.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **-JT**_


	29. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hey Readers,

For all those who were disappointed with the ending I gave this Fanfiction, I am writing a part two, which is currently available under the name ' _A Scarlet Love_ ', Please check it out. Leave a review and let me know what are your opinions? It would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.

For all those who are happy with this ending can ignore this message. Thank you to everyone of you for reading this story and leaving your honest reviews.

Keep reading!

 _ **-JT**_


End file.
